Supernatural Movie
by Starry-Nights-ais
Summary: He's a famous actor and she's a decently popular professional wrestler, whose paths cross during an episode of WWE Monday Night RAW that is promoting the highly anticipated upcoming Supernatural Movie. Is everything to be taken at face value? OCs!
1. Chapter 1

****I know I don't own Supernatural, but I own my thoughts…*smiles widely*… which most include Dean Winchester!**  
******I also know I don't own the WWE!**  
****There that's done. Only putting it up once because we all already know the regular blah-blah-blah-blah-blah that goes along with it. **

**So this takes place about roughly 6 months after Amanda and Stephany meet up with the Winchesters in my other story 'The Warrior Protector and The Shield'; so it's technically half way through my personal season 6! It's in Amanda's point of view for most of the story and eventually will be turned into a hunt for the crew. There are quite a few original characters and one borrowed character…you might remember her! Without further hesitation…**

* * *

****

~Supernatural Movie~

**Background:**

In June of 2009, I was 19 when I started training in the art of professional wrestling. My build was kind of small for a wrestler at 5'2", but my strength was amazing. I didn't look like some freak body builder, in fact I looked like a normal woman. The training took 6 months at the Wild Samoan Training Center in Allentown, PA. I lived in Pennsylvania, so training close to home was good considering my strong family ties. My grandparents didn't like the fact that I couldn't visit every Sunday. They loved being close and keeping constant tabs on everyone. So anyway, I passed the training course with flying colors in December of 2009 and had a great reception from the local circuit fan base. News spread pretty quickly about my talent and by March of 2010 I was contracted to WWE RAW at the age of 20. By that I mean I was contractually bound to the WWE.

Now it's September of 2010 and I was undefeated for 4 months. Meaning in July I won my first lost or simply put I lost my first match.

I am friends with most of the divas and wrestlers. The older wrestlers like Undertaker, Dusty Rhodes, and Triple H look at me as their daughter. The slightly younger wrestlers like John Cena, Edge, and Randy Orton see me as their little sister. Then there's the younger crowd that are friends or try to 'get some'. The wrestlers along those lines include Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, John Morrison, Tyler Boyer (GAG!), etc. Just to be clear before I even graduated high school I thought Cody Rhodes was hot, but once I got to know him he was a little weird. By weird I mean he was bringing up topics about the world ending at the end of 2012, which isn't that far away. It freaked me out a little bit. I told him about a special on the Discovery channel that I watched, which theorized that Isaac Newton thought the world would end in 2063, soon after he shut up about the world ending. So me and Cody were just good friends. Usually we all just went to the local bar/pub/club or hangout and did just that hangout after a show.

Us divas were targets for the local drunks and dumb asses so we all had a couple of male wrestlers escort us out. My escorts were usually Cody and Ted. A couple of times John Morrison, Evan and Kofi. Even John Cena and the boys of DX. (Even though Shawn Michaels had already retired he still hung out with us while in the area of Dallas, Texas.) Talk about fun times! No, but they were all perfect gentleman. That's except of course for one time with Tyler Boyer and … who ever the hell his tag partner is… Carl Craft. Tyler was all over me thinking I wanted him. How delusional! Luckily Cody was there. He chased him off and then that week on Superstars the feud started between Cody and Tyler Boyer. It's a long and heated battle now that has nothing to do with what it started with. Ahh…the WWE script writers take everything too far.

* * *

**September 2010:**

Up until this point my wrestling persona has been very sweet, kind, caring, and in general very normal. So the writers have decided to 'change it up a _little_ bit.' By that they actually meant a whole lot. The writers had heard that I loved this show called _'Supernatural'_ so they created my new persona around the show.

My new persona generally wore only the tightest sexiest jeans and a tank top that stopped just below the ribs to show off 'the sexy abs', that's the way they put it. Don't get me wrong every woman loves feeling sexy, but I felt a bit under dressed. So I suggested that maybe should wear a flannel or plaid shirt for my entrance. The flannel shirt was sometimes switched out for a regular button down shirt. One of those regular button down shirts was a sky blue color and had an iron-on patch that said 'I love me some pie!' Like Dean says on the show, it was my favorite shirt to wear. My footwear was biker boots, of course. Love those things! I had to change my walk and fighting stance to something with much more bravado swagger. Also I adapted a kickass attitude, much like Dean. After all he is my favorite Winchester! My new persona took well with the fans, who seemed to like me even more due to the change.

Around this time creator and executive producer of _'Supernatural' _Eric Kripke announced that they will be ending the series, but will be making a full length feature film to end _'Supernatural'_ the proper way. Needless to say I was ecstatic, excited, and giddy beyond all belief. **Reminder:** I LOVE _'SUPERNATURAL_!'

* * *

**Sunday, January 16th**** 2011:**

So the previous week on Tuesday, January 11th; I turned 21...YAY!

For the past month and a half us divas have been rehearsing for a dance routine that we'd perform when RAW guest hosts AC/DC perform their newest song from the _'Supernatural'_ Soundtrack. AWESOME! Well I lied, it wasn't their 'newest song'. It was actually a reworked version of 'You Shook Me All Night Long'. Either way… AWESOME! So now it's Sunday and we are getting in one last practice in the arena…with all the male wrestlers watching to give us a feel for what it will be like the next night. We did it, it rocked, it was sexy, and the guys loved it a lot.

"Amanda that was hot, babe!" Tyler winked at me.

"Ugh…Tyler get real. I'm not your babe now, never was, and never will be." I said disgusted, then took a sip of my water.

"Come on sexy, you love me." Tyler replied.

"Tyler back off, will ya?" Cody rescued me more demanding than asking.

"Whatever Rhodie." Tyler snarked and left.

"Thanks, Co-Rho!" I said as sweetly as I could through agitation at Tyler.

"I tried to get here before he did to get that spot, but Ted was running late." Cody explained.

"That's okay Co-Rho." I smiled as my bestest friend Charlie ran up to me pulling her rainbow haired cutie of a boyfriend along with her.

"Oh my god! Amanda, guess what I just heard?" Charlie said ecstatic and giddy.

"What?" I said getting giddy myself.

Charlie started to squeal with a huge smile plastered on her face, "I heard that Jared and Jensen … might be here! Tomorrow night!"

"What? Oh my god! Shut the hell up! No! No, you've got to be kidding me." I said talking through clenched teeth and a great big stupid goofy smile on my face and squealing myself.

"No kidding! I heard it from Vince." Charlie started. "Plus you know, I wouldn't kid about actors from our favorite show that is only the best show ever. Talk about the best birthday present ever!"

"Thought I was the best the birthday present ever?" Jeff asked to the back of Charlie's head with his smooth southern drawl.

Charlie turned to face him, "Shush! We're talking about Deano and Sammy Winchester here!" She thought about that for a moment, "Well their actors…Anyway,…"

Jeff laughed under his breath and scratched the back of his head, then gave Cody a look that said, 'Those damn Winchesters are stealing our girls.'

"Yeah, well it's like a belated birthday present for you, so yeah! I wouldn't kid around about them!"

"True!" I said with a 'realized face' on my face. "EEEEE" we squeed together.

"Girls, you are hurting out ears." Ted said referencing himself…and everyone else.

Jeff looked annoyed, "I totally agree."

"Sorry." we said in unison with the sad puppy dog face just like Sam.

* * *

**Monday, January 17, 2011:**

"Hey girl, are you ready to rock this?" Charlie asked.

"Uhh…I'm nervous." I said almost breathlessly, fidgeting with my fingers.

"Girl, just imagine practice yesterday." she explained.

"Yes…okay… No! No! No! No! Can't!" I said freaking out.

"Why?" Charlie asked grabbing a hold of my shoulders to stop my freak out.

"Because Char, then practice is over and I get news that Jared and Jensen are going to be here." I explained.

"That's what you're nervous about and not anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah, what if they think it's trashy?" I say half wanting an answer, half not.

"Girl, you aren't trashy! None of us are trashy. What's her face that left Jensen for the new Kevin Federline is, okay?" Charlie explained.

"Yeah that's right. We're better than that." I said.

"Okay! Now let's rock this shizz-it!" Charlie explained getting us divas pumped up.

"Wait, do you know where they are seated?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I heard Evan say they were sitting in the second row about where you are going to be dancing." Charlie said unsure. "That's just by word of mouth though."

"Oh, this is horrible!" I said nearly in a panic attack.

"Amanda!" Charlie shook me. "You are going to go out there and not look in the audience 'til the end. Easy enough?"

"Ok! Sounds good." I said instantly calming, nodding.

We went out there and sat on the ring along the ropes ready for our performance. We all had a hat on and had to have our head down. Once the music started we popped our heads up and moved along to the music. Somewhere in the middle of the song, we had to bend down and blow kisses at the crowd. And that's when I saw them, Jared and Jensen. They were watching me and Charlie, I got this stupid smile that spread from ear to ear on my face…just for a split second though. God they were hot! Jensen was watching me and he had just as stupid a smile on his face as I did. _'Hell yeah! I'm hot!' _The routine ends with all the divas in the ring. I'm pretty much in the same spot that I started, but I'm inside ring hanging my arm over the second rope. That's when the show ends. All of us divas get pictures taken with the band. Once that is done we decide to go over the King and Cole to get pictures. Me and Charlie got to sit on Jerry 'The King' Lawler's lap. We're _so_ privileged.

Once that picture was done the divas started heading back, around the opposite side of Jared and Jensen. I pulled Charlie aside and said, "Let's go this way. I saw them."

"Hell yeah." Charlie said excitedly.

"Okay, let's go!" I said as we walked over there giving fans high fives along the way.

Once we got to where they were, Jared and Jensen were talking to one another. I leaned over the barricade and said, "Hey! Jared! Jensen! Did you like the show?"

"Yeah! Like it?" Charlie said while leaning with me.

"Nah! I didn't like it." Jensen said trying to hide a smile unsuccessfully. "I loved it!"

"Yeah that was pretty hot girls." Jared added looking out over the peoples' heads in front of him to see where AC/DC had went.

"Thanks!" Me and Charlie said in unison excitedly.

"You're more than welcome." Jensen said staring at me.

Charlie started pulling me away as I started to say, "I love me some pie." Then I ran with Char to catch up with the rest of the divas at the top of the ramp to say goodnight to everyone. We stood side by side and bowed, then blew kisses to the audience. When I went to blow my kiss I saw Jensen's beet red face. He was looking at me and I blew my kiss at him, turned around and headed backstage.

"Oh, my god girl! I saw you blow your kiss at Jensen." Charlie said bumping into me on purpose.

"I know, I couldn't believe it myself. I mean, I just flirted with one of… No! No! _The_ hottest guy in the world. I feel so…*huge sigh*…high." I said laughing and falling down onto the floor. "Now I can die a happy woman."

"No you can't! Not until you become Women's Champion!" Charlie said grabbing my hands as she stood by my head and pulled me down the hallway.

"Ahhh! Charlie!" I yelled as she pulled me all the way down the hall.

Charlie started to laugh and stumbled backward falling onto her butt laughed hysterically. "Dude, you should've seen your face!" she managed with her eyes becoming moisten with tears of laughter.

"We still getting back at Ted for that prank the other night?" I asked rolling over onto my stomach in the middle of the hall with a devious smile.

"Oh, it is on! It took me and Jeff an hour to get all those freaking little teeny-tiny packing peanuts out of my hair."

"Let's go get changed to set it up then." I picked myself up from the floor and we raced to the women's locker room. Char won because some crew guy almost ran me over with those heavy packing trunks. About an hour later, Charlie and I were in Ted's room setting up our latest prank. And since he isn't expected to be back until later due to a meeting with Vince, we have a while to set up.

"I can't wait to see his face when we watch this." Charlie said hiding a secret camera in one of the cabinets in his hotel room having to stand on the mini-kitchen counter to achieve the proper view.

"It's going to be absolutely priceless." I laughed handing her some duct-tape.

"Are the feathers in place?" she asked glancing over at the door.

"Oh yeah!" I smiled nodding.

Charlie hopped down from the counter, "Okay let's go before he gets back."

We went back to my room because the live feed of the hidden camera was in my room. While we waited for Ted to return, we pigged out on some snacks we have been craving over the past month and half. Vince wanted us to look our best for the AC/DC performance and put us on a strict diet, which really meant no sweets.

"Hmmm…" Charlie said closing her eyes at the awesome sweetness that is chocolate ice cream. "I missed you so much." she said digging into her ice cream for another scoop of the frozen dessert.

I myself put another scoop into my mouth and happened to look at the TV screen, "…Ted's back." I said trying to hold the cold ice cream in my mouth as I spoke and turned the volume up.

We watched as Ted opened the door all the way successfully dumping the bucket of water on him that was waiting above the door. He tensed up cracking his neck knowing exactly who did that.

"That's weak. So weak." he said taking a step forward, falling right into our trap. He took a few more steps tricking the trip wire that was connected to some canisters filled with feathers aimed right at his now wet face.

He grunted annoyed as he fisted his hands.

"Wait for it…" Charlie smiled holding up a finger.

Ted took a few more steps forward and tripped another trip wire. Only this time a life-sized cardboard cutout of Hornswoggle moved across the other side of the darkened room to make it seem as if some sort of little creature scurried across his room as a tape-recorder played a little menacing chuckle.

"What the…" he trailed off, then laughed. "You girls," Ted shook his finger in the air, "are gonna pay for that." He walked off screen to the bathroom to clean himself off.

I turned the TV off and we looked at each other and burst with laughter hysterically. When we calmed down a bit, we cleaned up our little mess and called it a night. Already thinking of other pranks to pull on Ted.

* * *

**Tuesday, January 18, 2011:**

The next morning I wake up with a stupid grin on my face about the dream I just had about me and Jensen… Let's just say it was awesome. I got up and got ready to hit the hotel gym. Once I was done with my workout I headed to my room, showered, and got ready for an autograph signing later on at 5. Then the hotel phone in the room rang. "Hello?" I answered the hotel check-in guy.

"Miss Amanda Stack, there is a guy, who wishes to remain anonymous, that would like to see you in the hotel restaurant." the guy told me.

"Okay. Well tell him that I will _not_ be there unless I have some idea of who he is." I stated rather dryly. This guy could be some sort of freak or creep. I heard the check-in guy tell him that I wanted to know who he is. Then heard a mumble in the background.

"Miss, he said that his name is… D. Hasselhoff." the check-in guy said rather annoyed. I chuckled as I told the guy that I would be right down. He responded by saying, "You do know that it really isn't David Hasselhoff?"

"Yeah, I know." I said with a grin on my face. I flopped down onto my bed and squealed like the little fangirl that I am after I hung the phone up. Then ran to the elevator and patiently descended to the first floor. I had to calm my breathing didn't want to seem desperate or too eager. I walked through the hotel restaurant doors that were glass. Looked around and spotted him. Walked over to him and stood at the small table and asked, "D. Hasselhoff?" with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**A/N- How do you like so far? Let me know what cha think!**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the hotel restaurant doors that were glass. Looked around and spotted him. Walked over to him and stood at the small table and asked, "D. Hasselhoff?" with a smirk on my face.

"Oh…you're good, but that is just my code name. Real name is J. Ackles." he smiled motioning for me to take the seat across from him.

"Funny." I said while sitting in the seat across from him.

"Ha ha ha, yeah not really." he laughed nervously.

"I think you're very funny." I said to try to make him less nervous, but being nervous myself I smiled like an idiot.

"Yeah, that's just Dean." he laughed a bit more at ease.

"Well then Dean is a very funny man, but I don't doubt that you are at least a little bit funny." I smiled. "I am a _'Supernatural'_ fan and have seen some convention videos."

He laughed under his breath sipping his drink. "So how long have you been in this…" he looked around "business, Amanda? If that is your real name, or is it your code name?"

I laughed, "See you are funny. Amanda is my real name and I started training when I was 20, so I've been in the pro-wrestling business a little over a year and a half now."

"Do you enjoy your job?" he asked intrigued.

"Uhh, it has it's downfalls. Like being away from family a lot, not getting much time to actually get a good night's sleep, traveling a lot, and the list goes on. But there is the good stuff like meeting interesting new people, getting to get an adrenaline rush each time you go out for your match, travel all over the world, and…" I started to explain.

"You mentioned travel twice for different reasons." he said confused.

"Yeah, it's fun and all that, but very tiring. Especially when you're already going on low sleep." I said.

"Gotcha. Totally understand. I've been there done that." he nodded remembering the tiring flights.

"So were you at the show last night for a publicity thing or was it for fun?" I asked smiling after telling the waiter that I'd take a bottle of water.

"A publicity thing, but I'd much rather stick it under the category of fun." he smiled.

"Can I safely assume that you are a fan of the WWE?" I asked.

"Yes, you can." he chuckled.

"May I ask how…?" I started to ask, but the waiter set my water bottle down in front of me. "Thanks."

"Not a problem Miss Amanda. Can I have your autograph?" he smiled widely just staring at me.

"Sure, do you have pen and paper?" I asked and he handed me his pen and notepad that were for orders. "Okay, there you go. It's always good to get an autograph while we're in a public place away from our managers that way you don't have to pay for it, like at the autograph signings." I said complimenting his tactic.

"Oh I'm still coming later to the autograph signing." he smiled while staring at me some more.

"Good, I'll remember your cute face." I said to him. He looked surprised, then his boss yelled at him to get back to work, and he waved goodbye with a shy smile and left to wait on another customer. "Sorry about that." I said to Jensen.

"It's alright. I deal with that too." he said waving it off.

"So as I was saying, may I ask how you became a fan?" I said then sipped my water.

"I was hanging out with Jared at his house one night. He was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch, saw scantily clad women, he stopped and so we watched Monday night RAW." he laughed.

"Instantly hooked, huh?" I smirked.

"Jared, yes. Hook, line, and sinker." he said confidently. "I wasn't too thrilled about watching the rest of it, but the divas match was worth it. I slowly grew to enjoy the other stuff. Though I know it's mostly fake anyway." he explained ending with a nervous smile.

I raised my eyebrows. "Fake? Yeah, okay. Most of the rivalries are and the plots and the wrestler's personas, but you can't deny that this is real." I lifted the left side of my shirt to expose the side of my bruised ribs.

"Ouch." he winced screwing up his face. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, but that's normal. We may practice our moves and fake some punches, but it hurts when you do get hit." I explained. "In the six months that I have been here I have sprained my ankle and ached and bruised in places I didn't know I could ache or bruise. A little word of advice never tell a wrestler that what they do is fake. Depending on who it is they might show you it isn't fake by putting you in the ring, make your face look as if it were a Halloween mask, or lecture you to death. All of which would not involve a peep show like you just had." I laughed.

"Thanks for being so considerate, I guess." he chuckled under his breath.

"You are quite welcome." I smiled sitting up straighter than I previously had.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" he asked.

"Is this some sort of interview for a magazine?" I teased.

"Nah, just friendly conversation." he smiled leaning forward onto the table.

"Uh-hum. Well, I don't get much spare time. When I do it's mostly spent catching up on sleep and recovering from bruises. I love my sleep. If I could wish for one thing, it'd have to be a few extra hours of a sleep a night." I replied.

"I mean, do you have any hobbies or other things you like to do to relax." he said.

"I like to cook and dancing around in the kitchen while my little stereo is blaring some music that I generally sing along with." I laughed. "I know, I'm such a dork. Then there is playing with my dog."

"What kind of dog do you have?" he asked interest peaked.

"A big ole lovable black lab named Prince." I laughed. "And no he isn't named after the singer."

"I guess you get that question a lot, huh?" he asked.

"Oh gosh yeah." I replied. "Every single time I have an interview and the question pops up if I any pets, I tell them what I just told you. They always get this look on their faces as if they're afraid to ask if he is named after the singer. Usually I torture them by waiting there patiently until they ask. It's so much fun." I laughed remembering. "Once this one reporter he didn't like the singer and he nearly gagged upon hearing the name Prince. So being a reporter he had to ask to get the whole story, but he couldn't make himself say the name. His assistant had to ask me, while he put his fingers in his ears and hummed to himself, which eventually changed to saying 'la la la la ' rocking back and forth."

"Seriously?" he laughed.

"I would not lie about that." I sipped my water.

"I'd sure say you meet some interesting people." Jensen laughed shaking his head.

"Awww, come on. I bet that's nothing compared to some _'Supernatural'_ fans." I smiled widely.

"Actually no. I haven't met any really 'crazy' fans." he said using air quotes. "I've met some that claimed they were 'crazy fangirls', but none seemed crazy to me."

"You are so absolutely adorable." I laughed lightly.

"Adorable?" he questioned raising his right eyebrow.

"You love your fans. I find that absolutely adorable." I explained like there was no other reason. Which there was another reason. I mean come on, this is Jensen Ackles a cutie with a booty.

"Doesn't everybody, that has fans; love they're fans?" he asked narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Not all the time. There are some that find them quite annoying and others that wished they didn't have fans." I said.

"And where do you fit in?" he asked.

"I love my fans, _but_…some of them, especially the guys, can be a bit creepy." I explained. "Like they become obsessed and almost try to push themselves onto us, it's scary. That is why divas are more 'protected'. We always have a few of the male wrestlers escort us to and from public places. In fact right now, I should really have at least one person in the business with me, this being a public place and all. But this hotel is good with not letting fans into the restaurant." I said then looked around the room. "Let's see there are probably about…" I said slowly while still looking around the room. "…six undercover security guards in here and that's not including Cliff."

"You know about Cliff?" he asked.

"What _'Supernatural'_ fan doesn't know about Cliff?" I answered his question with a question smiling.

He laughed, "Point taken, so the fans get that creepy, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, but only some. My favorite are the children. They really do look up to you in the sense that they think you are awesome and…someone important." I laughed, "Then there are the little boys that try to cop a feel, which of course are only the creepiest little boys ever. In all, I do love my fans."

"So besides from cooking, dancing and singing in your kitchen, playing with your dog, torturing reporters, and loving your fans, is there anything else you love to do?" he asked amused, smiling.

I pondered the question making strange faces, "Consuming chocolate milkshakes." I said straight faced and laughed.

"What's so funny about chocolate milkshakes?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just love them. They're so much fun." I smiled.

"Fun?" he asked amused.

"Yeah you know brain freezes?" I said and he shook his head about to protest. "Brain freezes are fun." I proclaimed.

"A brain freeze? Fun?" he asked taken back.

"Yeah or at least in my opinion. It makes you do crazy things to make it go away." I said. "Let me explain. A brain freeze hurts. So usually when something hurts, like you get your fingers pinched in a door or something, you hold your hand close to you and/or try to shake the pain out. In order to shake the pain of a brain freeze out you shake your head or dance wildly to 'warm' up your brain." I laughed. "And _that_ is fun because then people think your crazy and you can be like: 'HA! I'm not! It was just a brain freeze!' It gives you an excuse to be crazy. You should try it some time, it's a lot of fun."

"I think I'll pass on the crazy." he smiled sipping more of his drink. "Why chocolate though? What's wrong with vanilla or strawberry?"

"Chocolate's the best for a milkshake." I pointed out. "Plus it's my chocolate fix. I should explain that I don't like much chocolate. Some, but not a lot. I enjoy some chocolate candy here and there. I prefer chocolate in the form of ice cream or freshly made chewy brownies. Sometimes together, but not often."

He laughed loudly, "You don't like much chocolate? You do know that you are a woman right?"

"Just because I'm a woman, that doesn't mean that I must love chocolate." I said trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Every woman that I've met, that wasn't allergic to it, loves it." he said calming a bit.

"I'm not exactly a follow the crowd type of girl." I said matter of factly. "I mean have you seen what I do for a living? I don't exactly see America's sweethearts lining up do my job. Yeah okay, maybe there are more than most would think, but most don't know what goes into doing what I or any of the other divas do just to prepare for a regular night at work."

"Alright, you won that debate." he said surrendering still laughing a little.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked turning the tables on him.

"I thought you were a _'Supernatural'_ fan, shouldn't you already know this stuff?" he smirked.

"Oh, now you got jokes." I smirked back. "Well I just want to clarify a rumor that is going around on the internet that you love putting on a pink bunny costume before bed."

"Mystery Spot, right?" he asked then sipped his drink.

I continued with my 'list' of rumors, "Then there is this other rumor that you were planning on putting out a solo album soon."

"Spoiler alert!" he sat up straight and waved his hands wildly in front of as if to say 'No, don't talk about it.'. "Who told you that?" he smirked and we both laughed. "No to both. Now you can verify both those rumors as false for me."

"Awww, that'd be no fun for me." I pouted.

"Why?" he laughed.

"Because then I'd have to break a bunch of girls hearts about the solo album, which by the way that is a rumor. The other I was just testing you on your _'Supernatural'_ knowledge." I explained.

"Did that break your heart?" he asked narrowing his eyes a bit with an almost non-existent smile.

"Yes, but I already knew that you couldn't go through with it." I said after a moment of staring into his gorgeous green eyes as his smile widened a bit. "Again, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Uhh,…" he closed his eyes tilting his head to the left a bit. "I golf, chill out at home, hang out with my musical buddies, play with my dog, and sleep."

"Any hobbies or other things you like to do to relax?" I mocked his question to me.

He laughed a bit, "That's fair. Uhh…play babysitter with Jared and Misha on set." he smiled.

"That bad, huh?" I laughed.

"Yeah, they are ridiculous at times with their…" he paused to think of the right word, "wars." he laughed. "You heard about the car wars, right?" he gestured to me with his hand to me like 'You had to have heard of this'.

"Yeah I heard of them." I responded intrigued by what they could possibly have done to expand upon the car wars.

"Well, they have moved up to tee-peeing each other's houses and vandalism." he said shaking his head at their unbelievable childish antics. "They get worse each year and yet they're still friends."

"That is…" I trailed off amazed at their ways, "so cool." I laughed.

"You mean to tell me if they tee-peed and vandalized your house, you'd think it was cool?" he asked amused.

"No, but between them that's cool. If someone did that to my house I'd be pissed as hell and then you could be sure to count me in on the war." I laughed. "I'm a little crazy, remember?"

"You don't seem crazy to me." he said sweetly.

"Awww, why thank you." I said lightly blushing. "But I am a little crazy."

"Can't be that bad." he smiled genuinely and my heart did a little flip-flop.

"No, it's not that bad." I said quickly once I noticed that I was staring at him again, then took a long sip from my water.

He laughed under his breath. "I take it you aren't much like your wrestling persona."

"What?" I asked because I had gotten distracted by nervously fiddling with my fingers. "Duh! Uhh…no not at all." I said shaking my head and mentally hitting my forehead with my hand feeling so embarrassed.

He laughed out loud again, "Well that makes two of us."

I sighed deeply, "I usually am able to hold over my persona in public places, but…" I scrunched up my face, "I have my moments at times and freak out. That's when a chocolate milkshake is good to have around."

"Craziness is good sometimes. It doesn't seem to show much in the ring." he laughed.

I laughed, "Yeah, though catch me backstage, I'm a total dork. Like I wouldn't be caught wearing those skimpy, tight outfits at home. I'd much rather be in comfy jeans or sweats and a huge oversized t-shirt." I said.

"Same here." he smiled. "So what type of food do you like to cook?"

"Easy. My family's own version of Italian cooking with my own little twist. By that I mean a homemade sauce with special ingredients and only the best noodles, Barilla." I brought my fingers to my mouth and kissed the tips quickly flinging my hand back out in an exploding motion, then laughed. "See what I mean by dork?"

"Oh come on, that's normal for a chef proud of their work." he laughed.

"True, I am proud of my Italian…Americanized cooking." I said squinting my left eye.

"Where you from?" he asked.

"My mama." I said straight faced.

"Really?" he asked playing along acting intrigued..

"Yep, ever heard of it?" I asked, then laughed. "Nah, I'm from Pennsylvania. I'm not remotely Italian in any way."

"Where specifically in Pennsylvania?" he asked.

"My mama." I laughed and he looked slightly annoyed. "Sorry I had to. Umm…not sure if you heard of it, but it is probably worse than Philly. I was born and partially raised in Reading."

"Yeah, I heard of it." he seemed like he was trying to visualize a map.

"It's about three hours eastward and slightly to the north of Philly. It's probably the biggest city in Berks county, but don't quote me on that." I said to help him.

"Okay yeah, gotcha." he smiled. "Where else did you grow up?"

"A real boon-dock area with wanna be rednecks and hicks crawling out of the woodwork." I said.

"Seems lovely." he stated sarcastically.

"Yeah absolutely lovely. Reading was much more accepting to being different races and different in general. Where I lived in the boon-dock area, which was not even an hour away, they were so racist and judgmental it wasn't even funny." I said angry. "I'm sorry. That's not exactly a first conversation type of talk."

"Second conversation." he corrected.

"What?" I asked confused.

"This is our second conversation. Last night after the show and then now." he explained.

"Right." I said trying to comprehend that.

"Don't over complicate it." he laughed and I looked at him even more confused than before. "Do I have to spell it out for ya?" he laughed. I turned my head even more confused. He sighed, "I like you."

"Whoa!" I said putting the breaks on everything as I leaned back in my seat. "Don't get me wrong I think you're cute and all, but we just met and I'm not exactly girlfriend material or anything like that. Like I said before, have you seen what I do to make a living?"

"Yeah, I've seen what you do, but from what we've talked about you're more…" he paused biting his lip in thought. "normal,…in a good way, than most girls I've met before." he explained.

"Yeah and that's going on a total of what? Like…45 minutes of talking?" I asked shocked. "And, and what you've seen of me on the television screen at home?"

"Just friendly conversation, remember? I may like you, but I want to get to know you better before I make a final decision on if I really do like you or if it's just a crush." he smiled.

"That makes it sound a lot better." I sighed coming down from my panicked state.

"So your not girlfriend material, huh? What made you come to that decision?" he asked.

"Ex-boyfriend." I said quickly. "And that I travel all over the place all the time, some places with crappy phone signal. Or at least that's the excuse I use when he's trying to crawl back on his hands and knees now that I'm rich. It's my form of punishment and torture." I smiled. "Yeah, I'm a little vindictive as well."

"You'd make a good demon." he smiled at me.

I laughed sitting forward in my seat, "Yeah thanks, I guess."

"Would you like hang out later on?" he asked quickly.

I looked at him caught off guard, "…Uhh,…uhh…I…I don't really know."

He shook his head quickly, "Nothing uncomfortable, just go grab something to eat." he suggested.

"I have a signing around five that could last anywhere from a few hours to midnight." I explained.

"Some other time then, maybe tomorrow?" he asked hopeful.

"Tomorrow I have nothing planned, but anything could pop up." I said feeling like I needed to get out of there. Fangirl about to explode with giddiness here.

"Here's my phone number. Just give me a call if you have nothing to do tomorrow and we'll go out and do something fun. Away from the public eye." he said. "But just friendly." he smiled.

"Alright thanks." I said grabbing the napkin he wrote his number on. "Uhh…I have to go now." I excused myself. "It was nice talking to you and I _will_ give you a call if I have nothing to do tomorrow." I smiled at him. "See ya." I waved goodbye and walked out of the restaurant. As soon as I was out of view from the restaurant I let out a very huge sigh of relief.

"Amanda!" Charlie's voice said running up behind me. "Hey come on. Vince is having an impromptu meeting with everyone in a few minutes." she said pulling me along.

"Could you just take notes for me and tell me what happened?" I asked feeling like not being around everyone as we got closer to the front of the restaurant.

"No. Attendance is required." she said starting to run while looking back at me.

"Char look out!" I said as she ran head first into someone with a drink.

"Look what you did!" the guy yelled loudly due to his coffee being spilt on his suit as we both gasped. I brought my hand holding the napkin to my mouth. "Give me that!" he glared at me grabbing the napkin out of my grasp as Charlie ran into the restaurant to grab some more napkins.

"No." I said trying to grab it back, but he swatted my hands away as he dabbed at the huge wet spot causing the marker to smear on his suit.

"What is this?" he yelled loudly. "Some sort of dumbass prank?"

"Dude, here you go. Here's some napkins. So sorry." Charlie said shoving some napkins at him and quickly grabbed my hand pulling me away from the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

We, me and Charlie; got into the conference room and everyone turned to face us. "So glad the two of you could make it." Vince said over the microphone as he stood at a podium.

"Sorry." we both said sitting down by Cody, Ted, and Jeff, who moved to sit by Charlie wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Now that we are all here,…" Vince started.

"What happened? Where were you?" Cody asked in a whisper leaning over to me hiding his mouth behind his hand to look as if he was biting his nails.

"Talking with a friend. On the way here ran into some guy and spilt his coffee on him." I explained looking like I was interested in what Vince had to say. He was babbling about how we need to keep making this industry better and need to keep the people interested. The monthly pep-talk, nothing new.

"Friend?" Cody asked slumping a bit so he wouldn't have to lean down so far.

"Yeah." I simply answered.

"We talking old friend or new friend? Guy or girl?" he asked.

"A new guy friend." I said tilting my head away from Cody so that it looked as if I was actually paying attention.

"In our business?" he asked putting his left foot over his right knee.

"Not in our business." I answered.

"What business then?" he asked.

"Cody." I said annoyed.

"What? I'm curious." he smiled.

"Have you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?" I looked at him almost glaring. "Not right now, I'll tell you later. Goes for you too, Charlie, Jeff, and Ted." I said because they were listening in.

"What better time than now?" Charlie asked.

"Vince is talking, we need to pay _some_ attention to it." I said.

"We're sitting in back behind all the bigger guys. We got some time now spill." she said finding a way around it.

"No." I said firmly.

"He must be hot." Charlie teased.

"Shut up." I said to her annoyed. "Or you won't hear any of it."

"Ooh, he _must_ be hot." Charlie cooed.

"There you two are!" angry coffee marker smeared suit guy shouted bursting through the doors moving quickly in a threatening manner towards me and Charlie. "You two are going to pay for this suit!"

"Security get him out of here." Vince said, pissed that someone had barged into our meeting. Security guards quickly pulled him out of the room as he shouted that we owed him another suit, the dry cleaning for that suit, and a coffee. "Amanda and Charlie, stay after we need to have a talk." Vince said angrily pointing at the both of us as the others ooh'ed like when a school child got sent to the principal's. Then Vince continued for another 15 minutes and dismissed everyone else. As told to we stayed after and walked up to where he stood. "What is up with the two of you?" he asked shocked at our uncommon behavior, almost like a father. "Coming to my meeting late and causing some guy to burst in here."

"Sorry being late was my fault, I didn't know about the meeting and Char came to get me. Then on the way here we bumped into that guy causing him to spill his coffee on himself." I said genuinely feeling scolded.

"But he was a total prick about it." Charlie said truly speaking her mind. "Like that suit was actually worth anything anyway. He'll probably claim it was worth a couple thousand."

"I'll deal with that guy, but you two had better not be late to anymore of the meetings. Understood?" Vince said.

"Yes, sir." we both said.

"That's my girls." he said pulling us both in for a hug, then quickly pulled away. "Now, go get ready for the signing later on and make me some money." Then he left leaving only us in the room.

As we walked towards the doors Charlie asked, "So who was this friend?"

"No one would believe me if I told them." I said sadly realizing I lost his number barely 5 minutes after getting it.

"The only way that I wouldn't believe you is if you told me it was Jared or Jensen." she laughed and I turned to look at her with a surprised face. "We're hottie Divas, but come on they can have practically any woman they wanted."

"Just like we could have any man we wanted, right?" I asked her annoyed with her comment.

"Point taken." she shrugged it off. "So who was it?"

I hung my head and let out a huge sigh, then looked up at her. "You said you wouldn't believe me, so I'm not going to tell you." I said seemingly bored.

Her eyes went wide, "It was Jared or Jensen?" she asked and smiled hugely.

"Jensen." I smiled, but it quickly faded.

"What's the frown about?" she asked.

"He gave me his number…" I started, but she cut me off.

"And that's bad?" she asked making a 'What the hell?' face.

"You didn't let me finish." I punched her arm lightly. "That's what was on the napkin that I had in my hand and the angry coffee dude took it to wipe away the coffee, which smeared all over his suit."

Charlie winced, "We'll find a way to get his number again. I promise."

"No, don't bother. I'm not ready for any of the drama of dating after Chris."

"Girl!" she said shaking me, "This is Jensen Ackles we're talking about here! Do you understand what I am saying? Are you even Amanda? Because right now she would be out there tracking him down for his number again."

"No, that's Amanda the character on TV, not Amanda the person." I said sadly.

"Snap out of it!" she shouted at me. "Why are you so depressed about this? Go get his number."

"He said he likes me!" I shouted back at her.

"Yeah, and the problem is?" she asked wide eyed.

"We just met!" I shouted.

"Whatever." she waved it off. "But I'm not about to put up with you while you're so gloomy. You do know we have an autograph signing, right?" she asked walking to the doors.

"Yes, I know." I said catching up with her.

"Hey girls." Ted smiled at us as him and Cody waited for us outside the room. "We were thinking about going out to the club later, you want to come with?"

"Yeah!" Charlie said excitedly, then turned to me. "Amanda?"

"No, I was thinking about staying in tonight." I answered forcing a small smile.

"Come on, Amanda. You look like you need to unwind a bit." Cody said concerned.

"I'm fine." I said raising my voice a bit, they all raised their eyebrows at me as if to say 'Really?' "Okay, maybe I do need to unwind, but I don't want to. Not tonight anyway."

"You are a weird person, Amanda Stack." Cody said looking at me strangely.

"Like your not weird, Mr. The World's Going To End In 2012." I shot back at him.

"Yeah, you definitely need to unwind." Ted said grabbing me by my shoulders and maneuvering me towards the hotel elevator. "No, even better sit here in the lobby and look at the ceiling." he said forcing me to sit on a bench in the lobby area. I tried to stand back up, but he gripped my shoulder pushing me back down and pointed at me with a firm glare.

"I got better things to do than sit here and watch people file past me." I glared up at him. "Like get ready for the autograph signing at five o'clock."

"Just sit here for ten minutes and if it doesn't help you can kick my ass." Ted suggested.

"Do you promise?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah." he said holding out his hand to shake on it.

"Okay." I said shaking his hand.

"Though I know you won't have to." Ted said cockily.

"Ha ha ha ha." I mocked laughter. "Try me."

"Willingly babe." Tyler said as he passed by without looking, walking towards the front doors to leave.

"Grow the hell up Tyler!" Cody shouted at him, but Tyler just laughed him off.

"Okay we're going to go get ready for the signing and you just wait here for ten minutes, then go upstairs to get ready yourself." Ted ordered.

"Yes, mother." I shot back as they were leaving.

"Watch that tone with me missy, or straight to bed with no supper it is." Ted joked in a motherly tone, I stuck my tongue out at him with a raspberry, and they just laughed as they continued to the elevator leaving me in the lobby.

I huffed to the air as I leaned back against the cold glossy granite wall and perked right back up due to the sudden coldness. Felt really cold after that so I unwrapped the hoodie from my waist and put it on pulling the hood up to try to hide from any and all fans. But if they did notice me I'd have to change into persona mode quickly. The excuse for sitting in the lobby in clothes other than the normal wrestling attire would be momentary craziness. I once again sunk back against the wall and it wasn't quite as cold as before.

Looking around the lobby I saw the big wide swinging front doors to the far left. On the opposite of the doors was the restaurant. If you were to walk into the hotel lobby, you'd see me sitting on the right side with the elevators not far away and on the opposite side would be the check in desk. Very middle of the room was a huge water fountain. It was very soothing with the trickling of the water. There were some seasonal flowers placed around the room in vases. The ceiling was probably the most interesting thing in the entire room. There were delicate fancy marble sculptures carved in to the design that adorned the 'pillars' along the walls, which were probably just hiding air ducts.

"Having fun?" a voice asked startling me from thinking about the architectural design of the room.

"Huh?" I closed my eyes to push aside anything that had happened today in case it was a fan, then looked up at who had just talked to me to see Jensen as he sat down beside me.

"Having fun staring at the ceiling?" he asked again.

"Uhh, yeah." I chuckled lightly shaking my head, while I sat up. "No, not really. It's rather boring."

"Looks boring." he smiled.

"This sounds bad. I know it does, but I lost your number already." I blurted out.

He laughed, "So besides being a dork, you're a person that loses things pretty quickly?"

"Yeah, apparently." I nodding smiling, probably like an idiot too.

"Do you wanna put this right into your phone then?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah." I said pulling my phone out from my pocket. He gave me his number and I gave him mine. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. Just don't give it out to the other fangirls." he teased.

"Don't worry. I'll guard it as if it were my own number. If I ever gave out my number, do you know how bad this thing would be blown up, fried, short circuited, and thrown against the wall it would be after I got done with it?" I asked holding up my phone. "Pretty darn bad. It'd look as if it were just a pile of electronic…crap. Plus they probably wouldn't believe me." I laughed still smiling.

"Understood." he laughed smiling back at me.

"I don't think anything will pop up tomorrow." I said blushing a bit.

"Well good. Just give me a call…whenever tomorrow and we'll go do something." he smiled standing up. "See ya." he waved and left me sitting there smiling hugely like a dork.

I looked at my phone to see the time, it had been longer than ten minutes and Ted was right I wouldn't have to kick his ass. I stood up smiling as I walked to the elevator. Just when I reached the elevators the doors opened and Jared stepped out. Being me I nearly walked right into him from staring at the floor like a dork,… again.

"Whoa you okay?" he asked grabbing my shoulders to prevent me from falling.

"Yeah." I said confused by the moment.

"Have you seen Jensen?" he asked.

"He uhh…went that way." I pointed to the front doors.

"Thanks Amanda." he said moving towards the doors.

"Yeah." I said still confused by what just happened, then walked onto the elevator mumbling. "Before yesterday you would have fainted just seeing them. Today you talk with them like they're your friends. What a messed up…thing." Then I huffed to the air in the elevator.

Once I reached my floor I got to my room and changed into my character's tight sexy jeans and a black lacey tank with my favorite light blue button down shirt that has the patch 'I love me some pie!' over it. Of course my black biker boots and my long brown hair down with some pieces curled. Put some light make up on. Black eye liner, dusting of brown eye shadow, light mascara, and a thin layer of Cherry Chapstick. Hair band around the right wrist for when it got too hot in the signing room. Bottle of water and I was ready to go.

"Yo! Char, you ready!" I asked while pounding on her door.

She opened her door ready to go in her usual punky clothes: professionally ripped jeans, a black corset with hot pink trim that matched her bangs, and fishnet gloves on her arms with finger tips cut off. Her black mid-back length hair in a half ponytail and her bangs swooped to the side tucked behind her ear. "Maybe I should ask to be transformed into a hunter?" she put on her game face putting up her dukes. "You know since I love Supernatural too."

"Totally then we can get dressed together and share the same wardrobe." I laughed.

"And we could have a tag team and have an entrance together and…" she started childishly.

"And we need to get going." I said laughing pulling her along out the door.

We got into our transportation vehicle, which Vince always spends a butt load of money on crappy huge honkin' hummers, when it'd be way cooler for us to show up in some bitchin' muscle cars. The signing room was packed already. Even had a line up way beyond the front door. Couldn't even see the end of the line. Me and Charlie sat beside each other since everyone knows we are best friends and they loved to get pictures with us together. Cody and Ted sat on the other side of Charlie, Jeff was off having a meeting with some important people. Tyler and Carl sat beside me at the next table. I was highly annoyed beyond all belief, but I couldn't let it show. Some asked for pictures of me with Tyler and Carl. So I had to happily comply smiling, part of Vince's 'give the fans what they want' rule.

"This is the closest you'll ever get anywhere with me." I said as he put his arm around my waist, gripping my hip.

"You know you love it." Tyler smirked.

"You're lucky there's fans here." I said digging my nails into his side hard.

"Owww." he growled pulling me closer to him, I stomped on his foot, and he cussed under his breath.

"Did you get a good shot of that?" I asked the fan smiling.

"You mean his face when you stomped on his foot?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah." I smiled going back to my seat.

"Yes, it's a really good one too." she smiled.

"Good, delete it." I said and she looked confused as she handed me one of my headshots for an autograph. "Can't have everyone thinking I'm some sort of bully to the guys backstage." I laughed.

She laughed, "But I like it."

"Alright." I smiled "Keep it. I am a bully to him anyway." I snooted at Tyler.

"She loves me." he said loudly.

"In your dreams." I said with a glare that said back off. The fan snapped a picture of the glare that was being sent to him.

"Thanks." she said grabbing the signed photo graciously.

"Bye." I waved to her, then leaned over to talk to Tyler. "Do not try to start anything. I will knock you out." I said seething at him.

"You couldn't knock me out." he smirked.

"Yeah, you just watch." I said then sat back up in my seat. "Hi!" I greeted a new fan.

"Could I get a picture of you and Charlie?" the waiter from earlier asked smiling hugely.

"Only if you can get in the picture cutie." I smiled.

"Oh, you remembered." he said nearly hyperventilating.

"I told you I would." I smiled at him. "Tyler mind taking a photo of me and Charlie with this _cute_ fan?"

"Yes, I do mind. I wouldn't be in the photo." he said cockily signing a fan's poster.

"Cody, can you take a photo for us?" I asked sweetly leaning back in my seat.

"Yeah sure." he said standing up and taking the waiter's camera. The waiter came around and we stood beside him one of us on each side, at the second before the picture was taken we each leaned in real close to him with kissy faces. He just about dropped to the floor. "Here you go." Cody said smiling while handing him back his camera.

"Could I have this signed?" he asked handing me a WWE magazine that me and Charlie graced the cover of.

"Yep, sure thing!" I smiled, signed the cover writing:

'_To the cutest waiter ever! Thanks 4 the tall drink of H20! Amanda Stack!' _

His thanks was smiling so blissfully as he walked away staring at the magazine.

"Nope, not a problem at all." I smiled back as he left.

The rest of the signing went pretty much the same way. One fan asked for a photo of just me and Cody, which we easily and happily complied. We asked why and she blushed so much saying that it was for a story she was writing.

"Fanfiction?" I asked her smiling and she smiled shyly a little with an almost non-existent few nods. Then she quickly left without grabbing her autographed picture. "Hey, girl!" I yelled out to her, she turned and I waved the picture in the air. She came back and quickly retrieved it then ran away, before I could tell her that I thought it was cool that she was writing a story. We both burst out laughing after she was out of earshot at the implication that they thought we should be together as a couple, but Ted and Charlie didn't. "It's funny." I said to them, when they didn't join our laughter.

"Yeah, I mean them actually thinking we could be a couple." Cody laughed.

"Have you seen the way the two of you act around one another?" Ted asked, "I mean, the two of you should already be a couple on TV and in real life."

"No we shouldn't." we said at the same time.

"See what I mean?" Ted said.

"Shut up." we both told him.

"Uh-huh." he smiled as the next batch of fans came through.


	4. Chapter 4

The signing got done around ten o'clock and we were beat and worn out.

"My hand is soooo cramped it's not even funny. My butt is so sore from sitting the entire time." Charlie complained as we (me, Cody and Ted) walked along with her to the hotel elevator from the huge honkin' hummer to get to our rooms.

"Same with my hand." I said holding up my left hand trying to shake out the cramps.

"I don't think I'll be going out tonight." Charlie said tired.

"Me either." Cody said just as tired resting his head on the wall of the elevator.

"We could all go over to Amanda's room and hear all about her new guy friend." Ted teased.

"Uh no." I said shaking my head while I tried to stretch a kink out of my back, but had no luck.

"Let me." Cody said. Then he stood behind me putting his right arm around my ribcage, and made a quick snap back thus successfully cracking my back for me.

"Thanks." I said feeling a lot better as the tension melted away.

"Do you see what I mean that you two should be a couple already?" Ted said seriously smiling referencing with his hand what had just happened.

"Shut up." I said annoyed with the topic.

"If anyone saw that, they'd think you two were dating." Charlie said.

"Well we're not." Cody assured them.

"Yet." Charlie and Ted said at the same time and we glared at them.

"You are already doing stuff at the same time. So adorable." Charlie teased referencing the shared glare.

The doors opened and we all dispersed to our own rooms. First thing I did was quickly get a shower, dressing in some comfortable pajamas and then grabbed a quick drink. I was in my room for a total of like 35 minutes when there was a knock on the door. I had just flopped down onto the bed and didn't feel like getting up. "Who is it?" I shouted.

"Charlie and the dorks!" Charlie shouted happily.

"Hey! I am not a dork! That's Cody's job description." I overheard Ted say obviously offended.

Next was Cody's retort, "Ted!" Then I overheard the loud smack of Cody's hand connecting to the back of Ted's head.

Ted growled a cuss as I shouted back, "Get in here!" She came in along with Cody and Ted.

"They want to hear more about this new guy friend." Charlie smiled knowing who it was.

"Well then why didn't you just tell them? You already know." I said lifting my head up a bit to look at them.

"Because they want to hear all the drama from the source. Think of it as a Comic Con." Charlie smirked with a quick wink.

"Alright." I said and went onto tell them that my new guy friend was Jensen. That we talked for a while, but not in any great detail. Even how he gave me his number and then lost it to angry coffee suit guy.

"Tragic." Ted said slightly bored, then smiled. "But now you and Cody could get together."

"Shut up." I shot at him. "I didn't tell you everything yet."

"Well then spit it out." Charlie squealed.

"When you three punished me to sit in the lobby I was staring at the ceiling and he asked if I was having fun and…" I paused for a build up, "I got his number again." I squealed doing a happy dance as I sat on my bed smiling from ear to ear. "And I gave him my number. If nothing pops up for us to do tomorrow we're going to go do something." I explained a little further still smiling like an idiot.

"You like him?" Ted asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yeah, he's sweet and such a dork." I smiled.

"You got that in Cody." he said.

"Dude, drop it." Cody said through a clenched jaw as I said, "What is up with you trying to put us together?"

Ted looked annoyed and hesitated a bit, "The writers are thinking about putting a storyline together about you and Cody. Together. As a couple. To go along with the whole Tyler Boyer rivalry."

I sighed, "Well why didn't you just say so? Instead of having me get ticked off at you all this time."

"Because I didn't know how you'd take it. Plus I do think you two would be good together." he responded.

I looked annoyed at him, "You do know we're just friends, right?"

"Friends can become more than friends." Charlie said nicely.

"Yeah, I don't think so." I said almost glaring at her.

"Yeah, plus that would complicate some of the things the writers might put in the storyline." Cody added annoyed.

"You two can keep denying this, but…" Ted started.

"But what?" I asked. "One day we'll wake up and have sudden realization that we _love _each other?"

"Yes, exactly." he said bugging his eyes out at me with a serious face.

"Don't count on that." I said more than annoyed, then held my hands up in the air as if to stop some invisible force. "Could I please just get some sleep?" They all looked at each other and stood up to leave.

"Goodnight Amanda." Charlie said leaving the room closing the door as Cody and Ted waited for her and Cody waved his goodnight as Ted looked pissed.

"Yeah, goodnight to you too." I said sarcastically to the air.

I then climbed into bed, but couldn't get to sleep it was too quiet. So I watched some late night TV shows, but got bored easily and flipped through the channels sixteen times, before I put some music on.

I pulled out a freshly bought new spiral notebook and opened it up to the first page putting the cover behind. Then didn't know what I was going to put onto the first page, so in thought I bit on the cap of the pen. Took it out at points and hit it off of my fingers as I held it between my left thumb and index finger, then tapped it off of my shoulder all the while staring at the blank paper. "What the hell should I write in here?" I asked to the notebook holding it in my hands as the I held the pen in my teeth by the cap. Then I realized that Bon Jovi's 'Born To Be My Baby' was playing. I was one of my most favorite songs. I started to sing along:

'_My heart beats like a drum (all night)_

_Flesh to flesh, one to one (and it's alright)_

_And I'll never let go cause_

_There's something I know deep inside_

_You were born to be my baby_

_And baby, I was made to be your man_

_We got something to believe in_

_Even if we don't know where we stand_

_Only God would know the reasons_

_But I bet he must have had a plan_

_Cause you were born to be my baby_

_And baby, I was made your man_

_Light a candle, blow the world away_

_Table for two on a TV tray_

_It ain't fancy, baby it's okay_

_Our time, our way_

_So hold me close, better hang on tight_

_Buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride_

_We're two kids hitching down the road of life_

_Our world, our fight_

_If we stand side by side (all night)_

_There's a chance we'll get by (and it's alright)_

_And I'll know that you'll live_

_In my heart till the day that I die_

_Cause you were born to be my ba…'_

There was a knock at the door interrupting me from singing the song any further.

'_Who the hell could that be at almost one in the morning?' _I asked myself while putting the notebook and pen aside then turned down the music and went to the door. It was Cody. "What cha want?" I asked holding the door open enough to stand in the door way.

"I couldn't get to sleep. It's too boring." he replied a hand on each side of the door way.

"So you came here?" I asked slightly tired.

"Yeah, you're fun." he smiled.

"Don't tell Ted you came here. He'll make a big stink about it." I said holding the door open wider for him.

"Nah, wouldn't think of it." he said sitting on a chair in the little mini living room. "You'd think that they'd have put Ted and Charlie together before they even thought about putting us together."

"Yeah, but most of the fans already know he's married and they also know that Charlie is dating Jeff. So the combination of Ted and Charlie is very far fetched and wouldn't make sense." I said sitting on the couch.

"Good point." he laughed. "So why can't you get to sleep? Cause I heard you singing."

"I don't know. Maybe because there is someone in my room talking to me." I looked directly at him.

"Before I came here." he clarified with an annoyed look.

"Honestly I don't know. First it was that it was too quiet. Watched some TV thinking it'd help me fall asleep, but it did nothing, but keep me up. Put some music on and tried to think of something to write. Just to write, but nothing came to mind. Then you came." I explained rubbing my head from a headache due to little sleep. "I'm tired, but can't fall asleep."

"You might be nervous about tomorrow." he said quietly.

"Why would I be nervous about tomorrow?" I asked looking at him.

He looked as if he didn't want me to hear what he had said, "Well,…you know with going out with Jensen tomorrow."

"There is nothing to be nervous about there. We're just going to go get something to eat." I said, lying about being nervous about tomorrow. Hell yeah I was nervous! I watched the man play Dean Winchester on my TV screen since I was 15 years old and kinda have a weird fascination with the man. I blame puberty and biology. If it weren't for those damn pesky chemicals that take over in the teenage years I might…no, I still would have at the very least found him very attractive. That's no different from the norm.

"Yeah, okay." Cody laughed. "I know you and you are nervous about it. I can see it."

"Uhh, I hate it when you are right." I moaned leaning my head back onto the cushy couch.

He laughed scratching his head a little, "I knew it." he gloated.

"Did you have enough fun now that you're gloating?" I glared playfully at him.

"Nah, still bored." he leaned back in his seat trying to act bored only to burst with laughter.

"You're bored yet your laughing. How does that make any sense?" I asked innocently.

He laughed some more, "Alright I'm having fun."

"Ooh, did I tell you that Vince got permission from AC/DC to use 'She Likes Rock and Roll' as my entrance theme?" I asked smiling happily.

"No, you did not." he said acting very, very offended.

I laughed, "Vince got the okay from them after the show while me and Charlie were setting up for the prank on Ted."

"That's very cool. I mean to have AC/DC do your music is awesome. By the way, Ted is busy planning away at the next prank on you and Char."

"We already started for the retaliation prank to that." I waved him off with a shrug.

"What exactly started this whole prank war anyway?" Cody asked.

"Ted, he umm…" I laughed, "He said he was the prank king. And Charlie countered saying that he _clearly_ wasn't because that title goes to the Trickster. Ted countered by saying that the Trickster wasn't real. And you and I both know how me and Charlie consider Supernatural to be a way of life. With that said Charlie came up with the brilliant idea for pranking him, but he beat us to the punch when he put worms in our luggage."

"Yeah." he said slowly. "About that." he hesitated going any further.

"Are you going to say something that you might regret?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him with a slight glare.

"…I kinda gave him the idea." he blurted and my face reacted ready to start ranting at him. He sat up straight with wide eyes, "BUT I swear that I thought he was going to do it to one of the guys. Honest."

"…Alright I believe you." I sighed. "Just tell me you didn't give him any more ideas after that."

"I promise that I didn't give him any more ideas." he said relaxing a bit.

"This isn't helping trying to fall back to sleep." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's so much more fun." he said relaxing a bit more.

"You know what's fun to me? Waking up refreshed from a goodnight's sleep. Not waking up cranky with a raging headache and being bitchy the rest of the day." I said.

"You wouldn't be a bitch the rest of the day because you got a date with Jensen." he said the first half then childishly sing-song-ed the second half.

I sighed annoyed, "You all spend too much time getting to know all about my personal life."

"That's cause you're fun." he smiled at me with his charming blue eyes enforcing what he had said.

"Damn straight I'm fun." I nodded once firmly squinting my left eye looking to the ceiling and laughed. "The rest of you need to get lives and stop pestering me like this." I joked.

"Ouch! Cold!" he said acting offended by holding his hand over his heart.

"See what I mean about bitchy?" I laughed back.

He smiled sitting forward, "Maybe it is true, but we love ya to much to not bug ya."

"Well thanks for bugging me in that case." I said acting as if I was going to cry wiping away the crocodile tears and then laughed. "I'm just kidding, I like having you all around. It makes it easier to get to the next venue."

He smiled almost blushing. "Yeah, that's the way I look at it too."

"Well I think that I will actually be able to fall asleep now and regardless of how much you want to protest that you didn't have your fun fix, you have to leave." I said standing up.

"Alright." he said acting depressed. "I'll need a fun fix tomorrow though." he smiled as he stood leaning against the door jam from out in the hallway.

"What do you think this is? I just don't hand fun out to everyone when they want it." I smirked.

"Goodnight Amanda." he laughed and headed back to his room.

"Goodnight Co-Rho." I whispered loudly down the hall kindly, he turned and made the gesture that said I was crazy. "He is so going to pay for that." I said to myself as I walked back to bed.

I stopped about a few feet into the bedroom and stared at the blank notebook that sat on the nightstand and looked as if it were begging to be written in. I decided I was too tired to even contemplate thinking about writing in it and climbed into bed trying to forget about it.

I tossed and turned just thinking about writing something… anything on the blank page, but couldn't think of what. Then I thought of something very childish. I turned the lamp on the nightstand on and grabbed the notebook and pen. In big letters over about 4 ruled lines I wrote:

'_This Notebook Belongs to Amanda Stack!' _

Below that, I then wrote in a normal font within one line:

'_**DO NOT **__Read Beyond This Point!' _

"I'm such a dork." I laughed out loud.

Whoever looked at this, if anyone at all; would be intrigued and read beyond the first page. Then I was able to fall asleep knowing that the notebook wasn't blank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wednesday, January 19, 2011:**

"Amanda!" Charlie shouted while pounding on my door. "Gotta get up!"

"No I don't!" I shouted back, pulling the covers over my head to block out the sound and the light from the window.

"Yes, you do!" Charlie shouted even louder.

"Go away!" I mumbled under the covers.

"Open the damn door!" Ted shouted annoyed.

"What are you doing out there?" I shouted pulling the covers down from my head.

"Just open the damn door!" he shouted pissed.

I got up unwillingly and opened the door, "What do you want?" I asked about ¾ still asleep with a blanket from the bed wrapped tightly around my shoulders and dragged on the floor.

"Wanted to see how you were." Ted smiled brightly at me.

"I hate you." I said laying down onto the couch ready about to fall back to sleep.

"Yeah, my wife tells me the same thing." he said pulling me up to my feet.

"Your wife doesn't hat…What are you doing?" I yelled at him hitting his back with my fisted hands as he put me over his shoulder.

"Getting you ready for your date." he said carrying me into the bathroom. He set me down then closed the door with me and Charlie in the bathroom.

"Let me out of here." I said going to the door, but Charlie blocked my way.

"No, you need to shower and then we're going shopping for something cute and flirty. After which you are going to call him up and you two will go out."

"I don't need help for this." I said.

She stared at me, "When was the last time you were on a date?"

"It doesn't matter because it's…" I started.

"Just answer the freaking question." she ordered.

"Chris. But it's not a date. We're just going to go get something to eat." I said quickly. "Or find something to do."

"Keep telling yourself that." she said trying to pull the blanket from me.

"I can get a shower by myself." I said pulling the blanket back.

"It's not like your naked under the blanket or anything." she said winning the blanket from me after our little tug of war match. "Go get something to change into and then shower. I'll be waiting for you."

"You suck." I said opening the bathroom door angry that I hadn't gotten enough of sleep.

"What's wrong with you?" Cody asked as I came out of the bathroom and he was talking to Ted.

"These two yahoo's think that I need help getting ready to hang out with Jensen later." I said angrily.

"That is exactly why you need help. You're in denial. It's not just hanging out. It's a date." Ted explained.

"He said we'd find something to do." I stated crossing my arms.

"Did he also say that it wouldn't be considered a date?" Charlie asked now standing between Cody and Ted.

I thought about that for a moment looking away from them. "…No." I said almost panicked. "Why do you do this to me?" I said walking briskly into my bedroom and started to quickly sort through my clothes.

"Who does what to you?" Ted asked.

"Every time I go to just hang out with a guy, you and Charlie make me think it could be more than just hanging out and get me all worked up about it. Then when the time comes for the hanging out to begin I chicken out." I said throwing clothes from my bags all over the room.

"You need to calm down." Ted said slowly.

"No, you need to stay out of my personal life." I yelled at him.

"Amanda!" Charlie yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need a crash course on Dating 101 just because my ex was an asshole." I said loudly.

"This has nothing to do with Chris." Charlie said calmly. "But everything to do with you."

"What?" I asked confused.

"We're just trying to help you." Charlie said. "You tend to find something wrong about the guys you 'hang out' with. Even if it's just the littlest things and exaggerate it. Thus chicken out before the 'hanging out' even begins."

"How you planning on trying to 'help' me?" I asked even more confused, using air quotes.

"By not letting your mind wonder." Ted spoke up.

I sighed, "Guess your right." I said sitting on the bed slumping a bit, then realized I was holding one of my bras in both my hands and threw it at one of my bags on the floor near the closet, missing horribly.

"Hey Cody, look it's her bra." Ted said jabbing Cody in the ribs with his elbow.

"Dude, could you be more childish?" Cody asked pushing him out of the bedroom closing the door behind him.

"Don't mind them they're little boys." Charlie laughed, sitting beside me.

"I do that don't I?" I asked.

"We just told you that you do." she said. "Look when I told you it wasn't about Chris I lied a little bit. He broke your heart and you're just trying to find ways to protect yourself from getting your heart broken again. Some of the guys that you 'hung out' with were not all that bad. I mean is saying the word 'indeed' a lot really all that bad?"

"Yeah, he said it twice in every sentence." I nodded smiling.

"Alright you got me there." Charlie laughed. "All we're trying to say is that you can't keep swatting away all these guys that are genuinely interested in you. You'll be all gloomy and whatnot."

"I think I can genuinely promise you that I won't find anything wrong at all with Jensen." I smiled.

"That's right. Only strive for the best." Charlie said smiling widely.

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh! It's not a problem!" Charlie said excitedly wrapping her arm around my neck and pulling me back onto the bed practically choking me.

"Char!" I yelled laughing after she pulled me back caught off guard and she started to tickle me. I tried to squirm away, but she laid across my stomach to stop me. I nearly escaped, but then she sat on me.

"I'm Queen of the Ring!" she shouted throwing her fisted hands in the air.

"What are you girls doing?" Ted asked as he and Cody stood in the doorway both smiling.

"Nothing that is going through your dirty little nasty minds right now." Charlie said standing up smirking.

"Really cause it certainly looked like something that would be considered dirty and nasty." Ted smirked back.

Charlie and I looked at each other, "Boys." shaking our heads and crossing our arms tightly across our chests.

"You've both seen us both in our skivvies, we're men." Cody proclaimed.

"Sure you are. In your dreams." Charlie stated. "Anyway you go shower." she pushed me out of the room. I tried to protest about needing clothes, "I'll get them for you and set them on the counter. Now go."

I showered and sure enough my clothes were waiting for me on the counter. "Charlie, I am not wearing these clothes out to sho…" I trailed off as I walked out of the bathroom in just a towel seeing that Cody and Ted were still there.

"I'm sure Jensen would love that outfit, especially after your date." Ted teased.

"Ha ha ha ha." I mocked. "Where's Char?"

"She had to go do something, didn't say what." Cody explained trying not to look at me, but stealing a few glances.

"Thank you, Cody." I said sweetly, then turned to glare at Ted. Then walked into my bedroom and got dressed into my comfiest worn in blue jeans with an accessory chain attached to the jeans belt loops on the left hip and a snuggly fit pink polo unbuttoned with a white cami underneath. Put on a pair of pink and white sneakers, some eye liner, and bit of lip gloss. Hair back in a loose pony tail with some wisps hanging out in back and on the sides.

"Amanda!" Charlie complained. "Let's go!"

I walked out, "Where'd you go?"

"Why you wearing that?" she asked confused.

"I asked first." I said crossing my arms.

She looked annoyed, "I had to call my mother."

"Uh-huh, wanna run that by me again." I said knowing she was lying.

"Alright." she stomped her foot tightening her lips. "Me and Jeff had an argument. A mondo-huge argument." she said quietly so Cody and Ted wouldn't hear.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked. "About what?

"About leaving here and going to TNA." she explained pissed off.

"How'd you find out?" I asked comfortingly.

"Well that meeting that he had with some 'important people' was with Dixie Carter and a few other TNA big shots." she explained with growing disgust.

"Seriously? How did he manage that behind Vince's back?" I asked her, then I noticed that Cody and Ted were both eavesdropping on the conversation so I pulled her into the bedroom and closed the door.

"I honestly have no idea." Charlie sighed slumping her shoulders.

"Did Jeff say what he was going to do?"

"He said that he wants to go to TNA because you know how him and Vince haven't been getting along lately." she explained looking blankly at the carpeted floor. "I told him that if he goes that we're done because then he wouldn't be with the best. You know? And he told me nothing less than the best. Here at RAW is the best for him. Or at least I think so." she added and looked at her hands.

"Do want me to talk some sense into him? I mean if he goes there then he'll be without you." I said ready to rant at Jeff for his stupid thinking.

"Nah, don't bother. Jeff's a bit too stubborn and pissed right to even think clearly. If he wants to go let him. I'm kinda over him now anyway. I just want to forget about him and move on." she said giving me a quick weak smile.

"That's the spirit! Ya don't need a guy to make ya happy." I said. "Now, how about some therapy shopping?"

"You are becoming too much like me." Charlie laughed.

"Just because you are soooo freaking awesome." I praised her smiling widely.

"Shopping it is." Charlie laughed. We both stood up and walked or rather skipped into the living room while our arms were looped around each others. "Bye guys!" we waved excitedly to Cody and Ted leaving.

"Wait. What was that all about?" Ted asked worried.

"What?" I asked acting completely oblivious while trying to hint not to ask with my eyes.

"Uhh, you two have a great time shopping." Cody spoke up before Ted said something that would prompt a fight.

"We will." Charlie said happily pulling me along with her. "Thanks for not letting it out." she said once we were safely on the elevator.

"That's what friends are for." I assured her. "Hopefully we can make it out of this place alive."

"Yeah unlike in the last big city we hit." Charlie sighed remembering the mob. "Told Vince about our little trip to go shopping and he has a getaway vehicle already waiting."

"Let me guess another Hummer." I said bored.

"He didn't say." she replied hoping it wasn't a Hummer.

We walked out of the elevator and saw a huge crowd out front and winced. "Ladies, this way." some huge stocky security dudes said behind us with Vince at the side tilting his head for us to follow them. We followed them out back to a sweet looking 1969 Dodge Charger.

"Ooh, we're rollin' out sexy today." Charlie said running her finger along the curve of the front fender.

"Amanda, you drive." Vince said throwing me the keys.

"Sweet!" I smiled excitedly.

"Why does she get to drive?" Charlie complained.

"She has a better driving record." Vince smirked.

"I hit one paparazzo and everyone suddenly thinks I can't drive for shit. He walked into my planned escape route. So me accidentally hitting him was all his fault for being stupid." she added to her debate.

"Yeah and he cost me quite a bit of money in lawsuits. Amanda will probably give into you anyway." Vince said.

"Maybe." I smirked getting into the driver's seat, then Charlie followed suit stating that she was driving after we're done in the first store. "First store?" I asked as I pulled out of the ally onto the street behind the hotel, where no paparazzi were to be seen.

"Yeah, this is a shopping trip. Not some little errand to the grocery store." Charlie explained quite seriously.

"Alright." I surrendered, "But I'm not buying anything that I don't need or want."

"You have been on shopping trips with me before. You know that line doesn't stay intact very long." she retorted.

"I know, but it was worth a shot." I smiled over at her. We shopped in a few stores, bought some stuff, and stopped in a small boutique when Charlie pointed out that I hadn't bought something to wear to go out on my date with Jensen yet. I responded by saying, "That's because it's not a date." while looking through some designer jeans.

"We went through this earlier it could be a date." Charlie explained.

"I don't think that it is." I said going into the next aisle.

"Why would you think that?" she asked over the top of the small rack.

"Because we're just going to go get something to eat or just do something friendly." I explained to her. "I'd rather be wearing something causal than go in there wearing a cutesy or flirty dress when we're just going to grab a pizza."

"So you'd rather wear something like what you're wearing right now than something that shows a little leg?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that." I shrugged.

"Yes, there is." she said coming over to stand beside me. "First off you need to show a little bit of leg and no, capris do not count. They are just good at showing off a woman's veiny ankle/foot. Second you need to wear something nice. Not something that looks like you picked it out when you were half asleep. Third…"

"Whoa! I did pick this out when I was half asleep, but there's nothing wrong with it at all." I explained.

"Yeah, if you're going down the block to watch someone's kid for a few hours." Charlie said seriously.

"No, we're just going out as friends. That's it." I finalized. "I don't want to flaunt anything. It could ruin…" I trailed off when my mind caught up with my mouth and to retain info I didn't want her to know. It'd destroy my whole debate.

"It could ruin what?" Char asked knowing I was holding back something.

"Nothing." I said turning back to look at some jeans. "Think these would work well with my persona?"

"No, they won't be tight enough on you. It could ruin what?" she asked again.

"Look Charlene I don't want to talk about it." I said using her real name, which I only use her real name when I become frustrated with her.

"Amanda what is it?" she asked.

I sighed annoyed, "Nothing." I said slowly.

"I know that you are holding something back what…" she started before I cut her off.

"I know it is not going to be a date. So I am not going to wear something that I normally would not wear. Just leave it at that. Final words about it. That's it. It's done." I said cutting the air with both my hands about chest level.

There was some silence as we both continued to look through the clothes in the store before Charlie asked smiling, "When you said you weren't going to wear clothes that you normally wear, did you include clothes your persona wears?"

"Ugh!" I grunted in frustration. "You are unbearable." Then walked to the other side of the store.

Charlie caught up with me, "I'm being serious here. Do you want to wear something like your persona does? Because then it'd be easier to help you get ready."

"I'm going to pick out my outfit. Enough said. Alright?" I said firmly.

"Okay." she surrendered. "You know I think I should be the one to go out with Jensen."

I laughed under my breath and couldn't stay mad at her, "Why?"

"Because between you an me, I'm the youngest and the tallest of us." she said proudly.

"So it was my birthday last week. He's my birthday present." I stated with a smile.

"Pssh! Please that was last week." she said waving me off. "And you say you don't want it to be a date."

"Maybe I'll bring you along on our friendly outing." I said turning away from her and the rack of clothes to look at a shirt that I held up against me in a nearby mirror.

"It wouldn't be a date then." she smirked standing behind me looking at my face in the mirror.

"I know." I smirked back looking at her in the mirror with a wink.

"Uh-oh the paparazzi found us." she said pulling me down towards the floor with her. "Excuse me ma'am." Charlie called out to the cashier, the lady looked over at us. "Umm is there a back door to this place that we can use to get out of here to avoid those guys?"

"Yes, this way." she said walking casually to a door that read 'Employees Only'. "Just go out those doors at the back of the room and you'll be in the back ally-way. Make a right to get to the parking lot." she instructed us.

We started to the doors when I realized that I had forgotten to put the shirt back. "Oh sorry, here's your shirt." I said handing the shirt to her.

"Keep it." she smiled genuinely, pushing it back at me.

"No, I can't." I insisted holding it out for her to take.

"No, you can take it. We're getting some publicity." she smiled genuinely.

"Here this should cover the cost. Keep the change." I said handing her a hundred dollar bill. "Thanks."

Then ran to catch up with Charlie who was waiting by the back door. We got to the Charger without anyone of the paparazzi mongrels noticing us, until we started up the Charger and they ran towards us with their cameras clicking and flashing hoping to catch an unfavorable shot to sell to the tabloids. Luckily the windows were tinted and we were able to pull out of the parking lot without any trouble. We pulled the Charger into the back ally at the hotel and returned the keys to Vince.


	6. Chapter 6

"How was your little shopping trip?" Vince asked smiling.

"Got caught by the paps." Charlie said annoyed, then pouted. "And I didn't get to drive."

"Next time Char." I said putting my arms around her shoulders from the side and resting my head on her shoulder for a comforting playful hug.

She rested her head on mine pouting even more, "Could I take it for a spin later, Vince? Pretty please?"

He laughed under his breath smiling, "As long as you have one of the guys or Amanda with you." he explained as he started to hand the keys back to her, but then pulled them back quickly. "Get them from me before you go."

"You are such a tease Vince." she stomped her foot.

"Come on." I laughed pulling her along with me to the elevator, quickly grabbing my bags.

"I'll be back later to get them." she said to Vince looking back at him with a pointed finger.

"Who are you going to take with you?" I asked leaning against the wall as we waited for the elevator.

"You." she said as if there was no other answer, then smiled evilly. "You want it to be a date."

"I was just asking that's all. Nothing implied." I replied bored with her constant nagging about it being a date.

"No, you think your going to be out late with Jensen." she sing-song-ed dancing in the spot she stood. "You think your going…" the doors started to open.

"Your such an idiot sometimes." I said annoyed with her antics.

"…to be out late with Jensen." she continued. "You think your going to be out late with Jensen."

"Who does?" Jensen asked as he and Jared stepped out of the elevator.

Charlie shut up quickly and I stood up straighter with wide eyes so embarrassed by them hearing her sing her silly and very childish mocking…song thingy.

"Amanda." Charlie finally managed just staring at them with wide eyes and I felt my face go pink or red as they both turned to look at me. I turned to glare at her, but she quickly slipped into the elevator. Leaving me standing in front of them with a face growing even redder with each passing moment that seemed to drag by with mixed emotions of embarrassment and anger. They looked at me for an answer with confused faces as the elevator doors started to close behind them and they kind of blocked my way into the elevator.

"You have to excuse her." I laughed nervously, "She forgot to take her meds this morning." I shouted at her as the elevator doors got closer to being officially closed behind them.

"I'm not lying!" she shouted through the thin crack in the doors and I nearly died of embarrassment.

"Sorry about her." I said through a clenched jaw and tight lips.

"That's alright. Jensen thinks it's going to be a date too." Jared said happily smiling.

"Dude." Jensen said jabbing him in the arm with his elbow, then turned to me. "I don't thinks it's a date. Just a…"

"Yes, you do." Jared said to Jensen then turned to me, "He wants it to be a date."

"It's not a date." we both said to him.

"Alright." Jared laughed slipping away to the restaurant.

"Sorry about him." Jensen said with just as much resentment that I felt towards Charlie, but towards Jared.

"I gotta go." I said stabbing the button for the elevator waiting so impatiently wanting this awkwardness to be over.

"Uhh,…" Jensen started and I turned to look at him, "Did anything pop up?" he asked with a shy smile.

"Uhh, no." I answered slowly turning back to the elevator only to turn back as he talked again.

He smiled some more, "Uhh, you want to go get something to eat? It's almost lunch time."

"Yeah, I just got to put my bags in my room first." I said referencing the bags in my hands, feeling some of the redness in my face drain away.

"Let me help with those." he said reaching for some of them.

"No, it's okay. I got them." I smiled at him and backing up into the elevator. "I'll be back down in a few." As the doors started to close he slipped back into the elevator with me. "You didn't have to come up with me." He just shrugged smiling. The ride up was awkwardly quiet and seemed to take forever to get to the 13th floor.

"Thirteenth floor?" he laughed as we stepped out onto the floor.

"What is so funny about the thirteenth floor?" I asked.

"Unlucky number thirteen?" he questioned like I knew nothing about numbers.

"Thirteen is actually a good number. Don't know the exact reasoning, but I trust my sister's brain." I replied.

"You have a sister?" he asked narrowing his eyes a bit, smiling.

"Yeah, she's a year younger than me." I said.

"Does your sister have a name?" he asked stifling a small chuckle.

"Stephany, spelled with an 'h' instead of an 'f' and ends in a 'y' instead of 'ie'." I said.

"Interesting. What does she do?" he asked.

"She's a photographer and works with animals on the side. Like at volunteer stuff and what not." I answered opening my room door. I walked in leaving the door wide open.

"See that all the rooms look the same." he said still standing in the hall as I put my bags in the bedroom on the bed.

"Yeah, last time we were here, we had rooms on the 22nd floor and they looked exactly the same." I said loudly quickly gathering some of my clothes that I had thrown around the room earlier so I wouldn't have to later. "The Bella twins got a room with two bedrooms, they said that besides having an extra room it looked exactly the same."

"How long do you usually stay in the places you visit?" he asked.

"Uhh, it depends on who you talk to. I personally like sticking around a bit if possible and if it's not a huge, major city. Then leaving before I'm due in the next city. Others like to fly home as soon as the show is over." I explained walking back into living room, grabbing some empty water bottles that Cody and Ted left on the coffee table.

"Why don't you fly home?" he asked.

"I love my family and all that, but they can be so unbearable and picky that it gets under my skin. I fly back home once a month, stick around for the weekend or however long the schedule allows me to." I explained putting the water bottles into a recycle bin.

"Love your water, huh?" he chuckled.

"Cody and Ted actually. They have this problem with leaving their empty water bottles everywhere. I do drink a lot of water though. Actually it's pretty much all I do drink." I clarified with a laugh as I closed my door behind me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep." I said with a very slight sigh.

"How often do drink something other than water?" he asked amused.

"Well, I mainly drink a lot of water while at venues and to just keep healthy. Incase you haven't noticed it's kind of a big deal in the business I'm in." I said straight faced then laughed. "Some soda every now and then. Sometimes after a show we go out and the guys get a few beers while we enjoy some slushies to celebrate a show well done. That's if no one is too sore or too injured to 'party'."

"What'd you do this past Monday?" he asked as we stepped onto the elevator.

"We went out for Kelly Kelly's Birthday Celebration Extravaganza. Part 2." I said holding my hands in the air as if to read it off of a banner. "That's what she called it at least." I laughed. "Her birthday was Saturday, but we didn't get to party due to a emergency rehearsal for our dance routine. We all partied like rockstars. Especially me and Charlie. We uhh, had a blast tormenting Ted."

"You and Charlie have a great time together don't you?" he asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Tons." I laughed. "She has gotten us into some pretty weird situations that I lost count after I think it was fifty-four. Then again I have gotten us into some pretty freaking awesome situations, but she is good to have around for a good time and of course as an unbelievably awesome friend. Though she has her moments like earlier. Again I am so sorry about that." I smiled bashfully trying to forget that really embarrassing moment.

"Ahh, Jared has his moments too." he laughed.

"So do you know of any great places around here for lunch?" I asked as the elevator descended to the 5th floor.

"No, you?" he asked smiling.

"Uhh, there is this an awesome pizzeria a few blocks away with some delicious kick ass and I mean beyond belief scrumptiously delectable stromboli this big." I suggested enthusiastically talking with my hands to emphasize the size of the stromboli about a foot wide.

"And that goes along with the whole healthy thing, right?" he asked smiling widely with a small chuckle.

I laughed as we stepped out of the elevator, "Can't be eating only healthy food all the time. That'd be just plain old boring. Italian food is my downfall. Simply can't get enough of it."

"I can totally agree with you there." he said smiling at me, then we turned to see that the front doors were blocked by the paparazzi and was definitely not the exit to use. "Are they here for your business or mine?"

"Don't know, but they're a pain in the ass." I mumbled. "Come on, I know a back way out." Then headed towards the restaurant as the paps started their clicking away once they saw someone famous.

"Do this often?" he asked following me.

"More often than you might think." I said over my shoulder.

"Going out again?" Vince asked sitting at a private booth in the back of the restaurant as we passed by him.

"Yeah, just going to get some of that awesome stromboli from Dino's." I said to him and tried to quickly get away because some of the paparazzi got in past the security and into the restaurant.

"Get them out of here." Vince ordered his security dudes from earlier as soon as he spotted the paps.

"On it." the big husky security dude said, then into his walkie-talkie, "Shutter Bugs. Hotel Rest. Over." making a bee line to the paparazzi peeps who noticed and got in a quick few more shots before trying to make a run for it only to run into a few other security dudes on detail to the situation.

"_Covered from the hall. Over." _another security from somewhere else replied back. Shortly after the paparazzi peeps were ushered back outside into the crazy madness shouting the entire way.

"We can have the stromboli ordered in." Vince suggested, then saw Jensen. "You're that guy from the show that we promoted this week, right?"

Jensen nodded smiling, "Name's Jensen Ackles. Nice to see you again." He shook Vince's hand.

"Why don't both of you sit here and talk with me for a bit?" Vince said scooting over a bit.

"Sure." Jensen said sitting on the opposite side of Vince. So I sat beside Vince in the booth.

"How's the movie coming along?" Vince asked Jensen setting down his fork and knife and sipping his drink.

"Ahh, we haven't started shooting anything yet. It's still in the works, putting some final touches on the script and all that other good fun stuff." he explained.

"You know that Amanda here is a huge fan of the show, as well as Charlie, too." Vince said as if it were new info.

"My persona is modeled after the show, I think he knows." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I knew that." he smiled. "Plus she told me herself yesterday."

"You two talked yesterday?" Vince asked looking between us curiously with narrowed eyes towards Jensen.

"Yep, I just wanted to get to know her." Jensen smiled, I felt my face become slightly rosy.

"Why didn't you just ask to meet the divas? I could have set it up and had a spot for it on the show Monday night." Vince said throwing his hands in air about shoulder level shocked.

"I was too nervous to meet the divas." he smiled bashfully.

"I was nervous and shy the first time I met any of the wrestlers that I hid out in my car for a while working up the courage to walk into the arena." I said to assure him that it was normal. "Then when I had to meet him, I nearly passed out." I added pointing my thumb back at Vince.

"I heard that." Vince said.

"You were meant to hear it." I laughed.

"So you two thinking about dating or something?" Vince asked.

"No." we both said.

"Why would you think that? We're just going to get something to eat." I stated.

"Well to begin with your both young and good-looking, and we could make a bunch of money off of a relationship that links us to other media. That would include publicity and…"

"And that is where I stop and tell you that we're just friends, that's it." I said to him.

"But it could mean…" he started.

"No buts." I said cutting the air. "That is final."

"We cou…" he started again.

"Nope." I said shaking my head. "One more word about it and we're leaving."

"Alright." Vince gave in. "Did you want to use the Charger?"

"Uhh, I got a vehicle we can use." Jensen said quickly.

Vince looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What kind of vehicle?"

"A rental." he answered and Vince widened his eyes as if to say explain a little better. "Uhh," he cleared his throat. "A uhh, a Suburban."

"Windows tinted?" Vince asked.

"Yes, it's the only way we're allowed to travel in big cities." Jensen replied.

"It's the only way I let my employees travel, too." Vince smiled relieving the tension.

"Well we should get going if we want to get something to eat before they're too busy." I said standing up and Jensen followed, but Vince stopped us.

"Who's driving?" he asked.

"We have a driver." Jensen said referring to himself and Jared.

"When are you going to be back?" he asked.

"They're not going to be back until late." Charlie smiled as she sat down at the table along with the Bella twins and Cody and Ted. "It's a date." she teased.

"It's not a date, for the last time." I said to her.

"Hi, I'm Cody. This is Ted, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, and Charlie." Cody said extending his hand for Jensen to shake and introducing the others.

"Hi." Jensen said after shaking all their hands and waving.

"Have fun on your date." Brie and Nikki said in unison.

I glared at all of them, "It's not a date. Charlie, you're in for it later." I pointed at her as she smirked.

"You love me." she said acting all cutesy and innocent.

"Alright you two get out of here." Vince ordered pointing out the back.

"Willingly." I snooted at Charlie, then smiled as we left. We got out to the Suburban and started to Dino's. "Again sorry for them." I sighed.

He laughed, "Don't worry about it. It's alright. I can understand them wanting to make sure that their friend is safe."

"More like clearly making sure I'm watched like a little child." I laughed.

"Well you are the youngest right?" he asked.

"No Charlie is the youngest. They just like to group us like a set of twins, which is funny because we're not. Yeah, but anyway I can take care of myself. Have you heard the rumors that I beat up the paparazzi?" I asked.

"No." he said pulling his head back almost scared.

"Well I have…almost." I laughed.

"Almost doesn't count." he smiled.

"It does when I am about to pop the dude in the face and other scum bags get photos of it." I said.

"That surely would have made the cover story in the tabloids." he said confused.

"Vince threatened to sue the company and those that had copies of the photos out of existence. They immediately deleted the photos quickly and forgot about it." I explained. "So everyone looks after me when those scum bags are around and enjoy making fun of me for it. _'Oh little Mandy needs to be held back!'_ Or my personal favorite, _'Mandy joined Fight Club and already broke rule number one!'_ You can thank Ted for that one." I laughed.

"That's what I thought the WWE was?" he joked.

"Yeah, every Thursday night we get together and fight in the local abandoned warehouse, _but _only after watching the new episode of Supernatural." I played along.

"Ted was right you broke rule number one of Fight Club." Jensen laughed.

"We're here." the driver said to us as he pulled into a parking spot. I got out and waited for Jensen then started into the restaurant that had a few regular customers.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Tony!" I said happily to the middle aged purely Italian chef as we walked into Dino's Restaurant.

"Amanda!" Tony's joyous boisterous voice shouted from behind the counter with Italian accent intact. "How is my favorite customer?" he asked embracing me in a hug. "Here on a date I see, yes?"

"Not a date. We're just here for lunch, but I'm doing wonderful." I smiled back at his happy face.

"Where is Charlie?" he asked because we came here all the time.

"She is back at the hotel. I'll be sure to tell her that you said Bonjourno." I said.

"Ha ha ha ha! Getting good." he laughed. "The usual stromboli?"

"Of course! We only want to eat the best!" I smiled excitedly as he returned back behind the counter shouting at his workers that he needed a stromboli pronto.

"An interesting person indeed." Jensen said as we sat down at a table near the back.

I laughed, "Indeed." I tried to stop laughing, couldn't.

"Did I miss something?" Jensen asked looking around the pizzeria.

"No,…it's just…" I started, but still couldn't stop laughing.

"What?" he smiled completely amused with what it could be.

"It's just that you said indeed." I said once I was able to speak.

He looked confused raising his right eyebrow and lowering his left, almost squinting his left eye. "Okay then." he said slowly giving up on trying to figure out how it was funny.

"I'm sorry." I said still smiling. "Uhh, I just thought of this guy I met one time that said 'indeed' literally twice in every single sentence. It was the most annoying thing in the world. What's even worse is he couldn't stop talking."

"How do you meet the people you meet?" he asked smiling and shaking his head with a small laugh.

"My job." I said popping the 'b' while pulling a straw out of the cute little cup holder and ripping off the end of the wrapper, then moving my fingers along the seam of the wrapper ripping it to expose the full length of the straw. "Thank you, Thomas!" I smiled at Tony's youngest 5 year old son, who loves to help his father in the restaurant once he gets out of kindergarten for the day and delivered our drinks with the help of his mother. "Thank you, Theresa!"

"Not a problem at all. Have a nice lunch." Theresa said to both of us, then behind her hand she loudly whispered, "He's cute! Keep him!" She smiled at Jensen, then went to catch up with Thomas.

I sighed with a chuckle looking at my straw floating in my drink as Jensen laughed. "It seems that everyone thinks we should be dating." He then sipped his drink.

"It seems so." I shook my head sipping my drink as well.

"It's not a bad idea." he said looking into my eyes that turned away to set my drink back down.

"So you've come to a decision already?" I laughed nervously, looking back up at him.

"I'm getting much closer to a decision in favor of you." he smiled.

"Well, I don't know what to say to that, but I do know that I don't want to go into anything too fast." I said genuinely, then leaned forward and whispered, "Except maybe that stromboli."

"Agreed." he said after a short moment nodding with a smile almost very slightly disappointed.

"So uhh, what is going to be happening in the Supernatural movie?" I asked smiling sitting up straighter.

"To be honest, besides the fact that me and Jared are going to be in it, I have only a slight idea." he laughed.

"Could I find out what that slight idea is or would that be a spoiler?" I smiled hopeful.

"All that I know is that it is supposed to end 'happy'. Supposedly." he explained using air quotes.

"Uh-hum." I said in thought. "Happy… That could mean so much in the realm of Kripke." I laughed.

"That's what I said too." he laughed. "But Eric and Sera didn't give us much more to go on."

"How would you want it to play out?" I asked.

"Let's see," he looked up to the ceiling in thought, "Sam and Dean have both died multiple times, so them dying officially for the last time would, I guess, be a happy ending if they get into Heaven. Or they could live through all of it and finally get that whole apple pie life. Maybe the boys could think their job is done and experience the apple pie life only to be pulled right back into the fight after they're comfortable with themselves in a life that doesn't include the hunt. So then the happy aspect of it would be up in the air. Yeah." he said looking back down from the ceiling at me with a smile.

"Just for plot I'm betting on the latter." I smiled back.

"That's probably the one to bet on then." he said and sipped his drink.

"Thanks for the scoop." I smiled.

"Don't go telling those other fangirls." he laughed.

"Nah, they wouldn't believe me." I laughed. "Then again they'll believe anything if it sounds good." I smirked.

"You wouldn't." he playfully glared.

"Try me." I said picking up my phone smirking the entire time. He pulled back his head genuinely glaring at me as I slid my phone open making it look as if I was getting onto the internet access on my phone to leak the info. "Calm down, I'm just kidding." I smiled closing my phone putting it aside. "I wouldn't do that."

He took in a deep breath returning to a more friendly glare, "I'm not sure I can trust you with anymore intelligence on the Supernatural movie." he stated.

"That's fair." I laughed.

He laughed, "Most would beg to have more information."

"I'm not like most remember?" I laughed sipping my drink.

"I'm starting to get that." he smiled at me spinning his drink around in his hands, I smiled back bashfully. "So uhh," he looked at his drink as he continued to spin his drink, "who did your entrance theme song?"

"That was the genius-ness of Jim Johnston. He makes and mixes everyone's theme songs, but I won't have the same song next week." I answered.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because Vince, being the best boss ever, got permission from AC/DC to use 'She Likes Rock and Roll' as my entrance music. It's probably my favorite song of their newer stuff." I smiled. "I love it! _'She likes rock 'n' roll! She likes sugar and I like honey too!'_" I sang in my best Angus Young voice.

"That's an awesome impersonation!" Jensen laughed. "Did you let them hear that?"

"No! I'd be afraid of just squeaking like a chipmunk, rather than actually sounding something like him." I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure they'd like the chipmunk version too." he assured.

"Yeah, sure. Would you like it if someone took audio clips of you and made you sound like a chipmunk? I surely wouldn't. Unless it was in a good fun manner, but knowing me I would sound like a chipmunk with laryngitis."

"I don't think you would." he smiled at me.

"You're just saying that to be nice." I said as Tony delivered the huge delicious smelling stromboli and cutting it in front of us. "Grazie!" I smiled up at him.

"Getting good! Your singing is wonderful! You should put out a CD!" he laughed with his Italian accent all over his words. "Who is your friend here?" he asked leaning down putting his hands on the corners of the table smiling.

I blushed from his praises, "This is Jensen Ackles, he's an actor." I said smiling hugely.

They shook hands, "Ah, I have heard Amanda talk of you before, yes?" he said looking at Jensen, then looked to me to answer his question. I just simply nodded feeling shy. "I do believe it was that you were a…"

"Okay," I clapped, "I'm hungry, are you hungry?" I grabbed a slice of the stromboli and plopped it onto my paper plate. They both looked weirdly at me.

"She likes you." Tony said and I smiled like an idiot as he walked away back behind the counter.

"She likes rock and roll too." Jensen said loudly for Tony to hear, who laughed as he continued his work.

"I'm just going to pretend not to be embarrassed any more today. It'd be pretty much useless after all that has happened." I sighed.

"It's not that bad." Jensen smiled assuringly and I felt relieved. We ate our stromboli talking about some of the stupid stuff that Charlie and I got ourselves into, then about the pranks and things that happened on the set of Supernatural. Then we left the pizzeria, I thought we would have gone back to the hotel, but instead went the opposite way.

"Where are we going now?" I asked slightly worried, but didn't let it show.

"Uh, there's this place not far from here that is really cool." he said looking out the side window at a café.

"Cool as in…" I trailed off for him to finish.

"Cool as in a nice place to be." he smiled at me.

"Are we talking scenery? A club? A country club? Chuckie Chesse's? Or what?" I asked.

He laughed, "Fight Club."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I thought you said Dean was the funny one."

He laughed under his breath, "…" then his phone rang. "Sorry, might be my publicist. Got to take this."

"I understand." I said then turned to look out the side window as the city streets whizzed by trying not to listen into his conversation with whoever was on the other end.

I thought of times before I had my career. The days when I'd be sweating it out in the Wild Samoan Training Center. It was a lot of fun, hard work, but we had fun. Besides me there was only two other girls. One of which had given up by the time the first month was over, leaving me and Charlie there with at least a dozen guys. We all took care of each other and stayed in touch through e-mails and texts.

At the time I was dating this guy named Chris, that I met through a few friends. One time one of the guys called about the whole group of us meeting up for a fun weekend away and Chris got jealous thinking that I was cheating on him with like every guy I training with, but his jealously wasn't the reason for breaking up. The reason was the skanky red headed bimbo I found with him in _my_ bed. Yeah, that was the last straw. He claimed that he didn't know her, but some of the other guys that we trained with knew all about her. They didn't tell me or Charlie about her because they didn't have the guts to break my heart. I understand their reasoning, but they still should have told me.

Chris tried to ruin my chances of getting into the WWE through some unmentioned connection, but Afa had a much better, much more believable connection: Vince. Chris tried to flip the situation over on me saying that I was the reason he cheated on me by claiming I was a bad girlfriend. That I was always flirting with the other guys. He was pissed I didn't give him 'enough good action'. I remember telling him that with the work that I want to do I can't get knocked up and he wouldn't be able to handle having a child because he _was _a child. He tried to tell me that no other man would want to ever be with me because I was too much of a stuck up bitch. He got slapped for that and I walked out of his life.

Four months later when I was happily working on RAW, along with Charlie; and in a big match up for number one contenders spot for the Women's Championship, he was in the front row taunting me the entire match, eventually causing me to get my first loss in the WWE. As much as I wanted to beat the crap out of him, I just walked backstage and was pissed off for a while. Charlie made me feel a little better by watching some old movies with me and a few tubs of chocolate ice cream. I ate so much chocolate ice cream I threw up and felt terrible for the next couple of days. When I felt better we went out and partied with Cody and Ted leading up to the time I nearly beat the crap out of the paparazzo, who was tipped off by none other than Chris. The paparazzo guy knew stuff about me that no one else in the business knew, not even Charlie, who is my best friend and we shared a lot of deep thoughts with one another. Chris was literally trying to ruin my career and life. The last I heard of him he was working some job over in Michigan.

"You alright?" Jensen asked looking concerned as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him. "Thought you said the place wasn't far?"

"Uhh, yeah about that. I got to take care of some… business." he explained almost sadly.

"Oh, that's okay. I wouldn't want to keep you from working. I'd feel bad if I did." I explained smiling.

"It's not exactly work." he said then in a softer tone practically whispered, "It's the ex."

"Ahh, the infamous ex." I nodded.

"Yeah." he said looking out the window again. "Sorry about all this. I…"

"There is no need to be sorry or explain. Things pop up unexpectedly all the time. I totally understand." I smiled at him. Jensen then leaned forward to tell the driver something, but I couldn't hear what he said and didn't want to listen in either. We rode along in silence stealing awkward glances at one another smiling the few times that we looked at the other at the same time before returning to look out the window. We pulled up in front of a building about maybe ten stories high.

"I'll be back out in about 10-15 minutes. Uhh, feel free to get Harry to drive you anywhere." Jensen said then headed inside the building.

"If you wish to go anywhere Miss Stack just tell me." Harry the kind driver of about 45 with a balding head said back to me.

I stood up moved to sit in the passenger seat, "Nah, I don't feel like going anywhere. Plus 10-15 minutes doesn't give enough time you for you to drive me somewhere and get back here. How about a conversation to pass the time though?" I smiled at him.

"Sure what do you want to talk about Miss Stack?" Harry smiled.

"Please call me Amanda. Miss Stack makes me feel like I'm still in high school." I laughed. "Let's talk about you. How long have you worked as a driver?"

"I have worked as a driver in this business for nine years. Some say that working this job would be fun for a short time, but I have had more fun than those people with some of the people I have drove around." he smiled warmly.

"Who are some of the more fun people you have drove around?" I asked interest peaked.

"Let's see…" he looked to the ceiling thinking and tapped his left index finger on his chin, "There was Adam Sandler, Dane Cook, both of them are funny guys. Though I prefer Mr. Sandler's comedy." we both laughed, "Miss Carrie Underwood, before she was married. She was a sweet doll much like yourself." he smiled at me.

"Awww, thank you Harry." I smiled widely at him.

"I have driven Miss Paris Hilton around. Let me tell ya about her." he said shaking his head throwing his hands up beside his head waving her off. "I swear she is brain dead. She sat in back texting on her phone and laughed ridiculously at each message she got. Kept saying 'That's hot'. It nearly drove me insane. I'm surprised she could carry that dog, walk, and send messages all at the same time. I asked her what was so funny after a while and she looked up and rolled her eyes then continued with her messages."

"What a snob." I said making a face.

"Ehh, sometimes when in the business, people become hardened and cold to everyone. It happens." he shrugged and smiled weakly. "It's just too bad that it happens to the younger generation so much more often these days. Do me a favor won't cha? Don't become hardened and cold like everyone else does. Be kind and sweet to all those that you meet."

"I will, I promise." I nodded.

"Good, we need tough sweethearts instead of candy coated airheads." he smiled at me.

I laughed, "A tough sweetheart?"

"I've seen what you can do in that ring. I bet you could kick my ass." he laughed.

"I wouldn't though, you're too kind and sweet." I smiled widely hitting his arm lightly in a playful manner. We talked about other people that he drove around and some about my traveling experience. "Hmmm, let's see the most beautiful place I've been has to be…" I said while thinking, "…Maine. We were up there for a house show (one not shown on television) and when we got up there the sun was setting and in the distance were some mountains. From the hotel room I was in I couldn't see it very well, so I snuck up to the roof. It had a much better view. All the colors of the setting sun were meshing together and it was amazing. The blues and pinks mixing to create various hues of purple was so pretty."

"The most beautiful place I have ever been was in the presence of my beautiful wife." Harry said like he had just fallen in love with her.

"Awww, that is so sweet!" I cooed holding my hand to my mouth, smiling adoringly.

"That's just what the love of a woman will do to ya!" Harry responded smiling looking at his wedding ring. "She may make me crazy sometimes, but I love her for it."

"How long have you been married?" I asked still smiling.

"27 years." he said proudly.

"Wow! My grandparents have been married for 44 years." I replied.

"That is quite a feat." Harry smiled at me, then frowned looking past me. I turned to see Jensen walking out of the building with papers seemingly pissed. A few suited people followed and then his ex, who smirked evilly. "Better get in back." Harry suggested pointing backward with his thumb, then started the vehicle. Once I was in back I looked out at them, she said something to Jensen. He turned to look at her and she blew him a kiss, then flipped him off and shouted at him. Jensen just shook his head and headed for the vehicle. She shouted louder moving towards him and he waved her off.

Jensen got in and slammed the door shut. "Harry can you take us back to the hotel?" She seemed to notice that someone else was in the vehicle, me; and shouted even louder, practically screaming; at the vehicle.

"Yes sir, Mr. Ackles." Harry smiled back in the rearview while pulling out quickly.

There were a few minutes of very tense silence that I broke not being able to take anymore of it. "So Harry told me that Paris Hilton was a total air head." I looked to Jensen, he turned looking confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Paris Hilton, was she a total air head? I mean with what you have experienced being around her." I smiled.

"Uhh," he started shaking his head as if to clear his mind. "Yeah." he nodded. "I remember a conversation that her and her sister had about her makeup and…" he shook his head again, "I thought I was eavesdropping in on the most intelligent conversation ever."

"Oh yeah!" I smiled, "I remember seeing a clip on YouTube from the Chelsea Lately show and you talked about that. They kept saying 'That's dope.' right?" I asked after doing my best Paris Hilton impersonation, smiling.

"You watch Chelsea Lately?" he asked amused.

"Yeah, she is freaking hilarious! And I love Chuy!" I exclaimed. "Answer my question please!"

"Air head." he said with a firm nod, but his mind was still on what had happened.

"My cousin, my sister, and I used to play this game where we acted like Paris Hilton. We were teenagers and we'd carry around a little Taco Bell dog stuffed animal saying her line, you know, 'That's hot.' acting like total dittzes being interviewed. We had a great time acting stupid." I smiled, hoping it took his mind off of the drama at least for a little bit.

"Sounds like fun." he smiled, mind still on the drama.

"It was." I sighed, then looked out the window the rest of the trip back to the hotel. We pulled up to the hotel around four o'clock. There wasn't any sign of paparazzi in the front of the hotel so we went in the normal way. When we were just about to the door a few paparazzi scum bags popped out getting a few shots of us entering the building and we quickly got covered by Vince's security detail. Making it onto the elevator in some privacy. "Maybe we should've gone in the back way." I joked.

"Yeah." he chuckled only lightly as the elevator started to the 13th floor.

I didn't want the awkward silence to continue all the way to my room, "I had a great time. It was a lot of fun. Even though it might go under one of my most embarrassing days ever." I laughed.

He chuckled half-heartedly, "Yeah."

"Could you please say something other than the word 'yeah' and maybe a full sentence?" I said turning to face him.

He looked surprised by my request, "Uhh,… I had a good time, too?" he said unsure.

"Was it that hard?" I asked looking forward to the doors.

"No." he said all moody.

A little while later the elevator doors opened to my floor I stepped out and he started to step forward to exit the elevator as well, "No, I don't need to be walked to my room." I said holding my hand out. "I had a wonderful time. Thanks for the sweet gesture, but no thanks." Then walked to my room not planning on waiting to hear what he said.

"Wait! Amanda!" he shouted standing in the door way for the elevator, "I've made a decision."

I smiled turning to look at him, "I don't want to hear it."

He laughed out of confusion, "Why don't you want to hear it?"

"We have the perfect time to just be friends right now. Why potentially ruin it?" I smiled and he understood.

"Would you like to hang out tomorrow, _friend_?" he smiled hopeful.

"I'll think about it." I smiled turning away from him and continuing to my room. I just got the door unlocked when my phone rang. I pulled my phone out from my pocket as I opened my door and looked at the screen as I closed the door behind me. "Hello, Mr. Ackles." I smiled hugely.

"Did you think about it?" he asked.

"I'll call you when I think about it." I smiled biting the side of my lip.

"Last time you said you'd call me you lost my number." he replied.

"That was under special circumstances. When the number was on a napkin and not in my phone." I smiled.

"Well then just don't let some guy spill coffee on your phone." he teased.

"Yeah, I won't." I smiled.

"I'll wait for your call then." he said.

"Alright, later." I said smiling even more like an idiot.

"Bye." he said and then hung up.

"Uhh, so cute." I said to the air in my room leaning against the back of the door and my phone rang again, Charlie. "Hello, Char Char." I answered all cutesy.

"Conference in the same room as yesterday, now." was all Charlie said and hung up.

* * *

**A/N - I'm not sure if the Italian I used is spelled correctly, but if someone who knows Italian and knows that it's spelled wrong or something, please let me know!  
Thank you for reading, it'd be nice to get your thoughts on how you like the story so far! :) HINT: Leave a review for me!**


	8. Chapter 8

I hung up my phone and headed back downstairs to the conference room. Luckily I wasn't the last one there like last time. "What is this all about?" I asked Charlie as I sat beside her with Cody and Ted in front of us.

"Apparently Vince is angry." Charlie replied.

"About what now?" I asked.

"Paps." Cody said turning around to face me.

"Especially the ones that keep bugging you." Ted said looking back.

"Great." I sighed. "So why'd he bring in everybody?"

"Don't know." Cody said.

"Is everybody here?" we heard Vince ask a security guard over the microphone.

"Yes sir, Mr. McMahon." the stocky security guard said.

"Alright, everybody, umm, I gathered you all here because of the recent paparazzi problems we have been having lately." Vince looked back at me for a moment and everyone seemed to follow his line of view. Except Cody, Ted and Charlie, who along with me continued to look forward. "From now on you all will only leave the hotel premises with an escort and a security member in a vehicle supplied directly through me. Especially all of you divas." he took the time to look at each one of us. "You know that you are focused on more than the guys. That is all that I wanted to say. Just remember if you want to leave verify it with me or your manager first. That's all, enjoy your day." then he walked off stage with his assistant instantly telling him about some phone calls that he needed to make or return.

"He could've just sent out a text message instead of wasting 15 minutes of our time." Charlie complained. "How was your date?" she smiled widely.

"It wasn't a…" I started.

"Just tell me about your 'outing' with Jensen." Charlie smiled.

"We went to Dino's and had stromboli for lunch and Tony said Bonjourno." I simply said.

"That's it?" Ted asked.

"Well we…" I started slowly because I didn't know how to explain the second half of the outing.

"I knew it, you got some." Ted smiled.

"I did not." I said hitting his arm hard. "We were going to go to this place, but then he had to take care of some business and it took awhile. So after he was done with what he had to do we came back here." I answered clarifying the situation.

"And where were you when he was 'taking care of some business'?" Ted smirked.

"I waited in the rental with the driver." I glared at Ted, who just chuckled.

"Sure, you say that's what 'happened'." he teased.

"You are such a prick." I said to his back as he started out of the room and me, Charlie and Cody followed.

"So you had a good time then?" Cody asked smiling.

"Yeah, I had a wonderful time." I smiled thinking of the fun to be had tomorrow.

"Well I already asked Vince about going out tonight with Cody and Ted, so we're going out." Charlie said. "Guess who's driving the Charger?" she smiled dangling the keys.

"Oh dear God, please help us?" I pleaded to the Heavens in prayer.

"Hey!" she said backhanding my arm. "Just for that your carrying me upstairs to my room." she said hopping onto my back for a piggy back ride, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck choking me.

"You're…choking me." I managed trying to pry her arms loose. "Unless you want…to get squashed…let go!"

"Never!" she shouted making it echo in the lobby.

"Alright." I smiled going to the nearest wall preparing to squash her between the wall and me.

"No! Don't you dare!" she yelled.

"Then let go." I reasoned and she let go, then quickly running past Ted to the elevators.

I ran after her, she hid behind a planter with a fake tree in and when Ted got closer she hid behind him taunting me to catch her. "Come on Mandy! Make your move!"

Ted smiled at us playing around him, "Why didn't you girls just ask if you wanted to _play_ with me?" he teased just standing there smirking as Charlie popped out from side to side as I tried to grab her. We heard his comment, stopped and looked at each other silently communicating. "What are you two thinking?" he asked almost scared.

"Uh-hmmm." I glared at him, then Charlie smacked the back of his head. After which I punched his shoulder hard. Charlie and I walked to the elevator arm in arm and Cody laughed hysterically at Ted.

"Dude, when are you going to learn that _they_ won't take your crap?" Cody explained to Ted still laughing.

"Maybe when you grow a pair to admit that you like Amanda." Ted said smacking Cody's hand off his shoulder.

"Everybody likes Amanda. She's my bestest friend." Charlie said childishly hugging my arm, then we all walked onto the elevator. The tension between the guys was horrible Cody looked scolded and pissed at Ted, who looked as if he was ready to brawl with anyone at this point.

"Ted, you want to join Fight Club tonight?" I asked smiling.

Ted smiled, "Join? I created it."

"Brad Pitt or Edward Norton's character did, not you." I retorted.

"Smart-ass." he smirked back

"My ass is smart, thank you very much for noticing." I smiled widely, overplaying it to get them in a better mood.

Ted raised his eyebrows and looked to Cody smirking. "Dude." Cody glared hard at him shaking his head.

"You two are so cute when you're mad at each other." Charlie playfully pouted and we both laughed.

The guys looked at each other, grinned and looked back to us, "Karaoke." they smirked.

"No." we said together.

"Dance on stage then." Ted ordered.

"No." we said again.

"One or the other, you got to pick." Cody said.

"N-O, no." we spelled it out for them.

"You called us cute and you know the rules. Call us cute, you got to do what we say." Ted stated fact.

"Why do I have to? She's the one that said it." I complained.

"You laughed, besides two is better than one. Now pick karaoke or dancing." Ted stated.

"Karaoke." I said as Charlie said, "Dancing." we looked at each other silently debating with glares.

"Both it is then." Ted said walking out of the elevator.

"You're not playing fair." I shouted at him as the rest of us got off the elevator.

"I'm a DiBiase, did you really expect me to play fair?" he smirked walking backwards arms out to the sides as he and Cody went to their rooms on the opposite end of the hall.

"We need to really come up with some rule if they say anything about us sexually they have to do what ever we say. That would show them to mess with us." Charlie stated fact.

"We should have did that when they came up with their rule." I said was we walked towards our rooms. Charlie's room was a few doors from the elevator and mine almost all the way at the end of the hall.

I cleaned up the rest of my clothes from earlier that I didn't get to clean up, then changed around to go out later. Charlie would kill me if I wore jeans out on our little party night again. So I wore a flirty little red dress that she made me buy a few weeks ago with a pair of black leggings underneath. My favorite little half back black leather jacket and strappy black heels. Makeup consisted of smokey eyes, mascara, and a darker shade of red lipstick, but not too dark. Half my hair pulled back in a clip with the other half draping over my shoulders, some pieces curled loosely, and bangs out. By the end of the night all my hair would be up in my clip due to how hot it gets in the places we go. My phone rang as I walked out of the bedroom going to the kitchen for a bottle of water. I picked it up from the coffee table were I set it and saw it was Charlie.

"Hello, Miss Charlie Wharlie." I said playfully.

"I told you never to call me that again." she said bored and annoyed with the nickname.

"I know, but it's so much fun." I smiled laughing under my breath.

"You're a bitch." she said with a squint to her eyes, I can tell because I know her.

"As are you." I replied.

"Anyway we're ready, are you?" she asked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Meet cha at the elevator." she said then hung up. I grabbed a water bottle and took a sip. Then grabbed a little clutch bag that I put my wallet, a small notepad, a pen, and my phone into. Along with some band aids. I learned my lesson early on that wrestlers tend to be a rowdy bunch. A few times the guys had gotten into some nasty bar fights, so band aids were as necessary as money for our little party times. One time when I didn't bring any band aids and Ted had gotten a bad cut on his hand from a fight with a 'gangsta', so we stopped at a small convenience store, but all they had were little girls band aids. Ted refused to let me put any of the pink girly band aids on his bleeding hand, so he'd rather have gotten blood all over his good jeans than to have a some pink plastic temporarily on his hand.

"Smokin' hot!" Charlie exclaimed when she saw me walking towards them fanning herself. "Put that on for Jensen?"

"I put it on because I knew you'd scold me if I wore jeans again." I smirked at her.

"Liar, you wore it for Cody." Ted claimed, Cody punched his arm.

"Say one more thing about us getting together and I'll kick your ass." I glared at him.

"You couldn't even if you tried." he smiled confidently.

"You have yet to see me severely pissed off at you." I pointed out. "Don't push your luck little boy."

"Awww, your so tough." he said all cutesy bending down to my level.

"Pushing it." I glared into his blue eyes with a threatening look and tone.

He stood back up, "Calm down, before you pop an ovary."

I slapped him, "Well deserved." I crossed my arms tightly across my chest.

He laughed, "Is that the best you got?"

"Did you really think that I would show you the best the I got already? Oh no little boy, you are sadly mistaken. I'm saving the best for last. You know the finishing moves." I calmly stated not breaking the hard glare with a smile.

"You are a cold hearted woman." Ted laughed getting onto the elevator.

"Only to you." I replied.

"Yeah, that's right because you love Cody." he smirked.

I rushed him and pushed him up against the wall of the elevator, gripping his collar tightly. "I will castrate you, even if insinuate about me and Cody being a couple, with a dull rusty razor blade in your sleep." I death glared up at him.

"Back off if you know what's good for you." Ted glared back.

"Only if you'll back off on me and Cody." I counter offered.

He hesitated before he answered, "…Deal."

I let him go returning to the women's side of the elevator. "Good." I said calmly, still in the mood for a fight.

"Hate to see if Tyler is there tonight." Charlie said.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Because of this one." she pointed to me, I looked annoyed at her. "What with you looking like that? If he's around he'll hit on ya and with you in a pissed off mood already…I wouldn't be surprised if you end up in jail tonight."

"I know how to handle my anger." I defended myself.

"But have you ever been to that point where you just don't care any more?" Charlie asked waiting for an answer, but I just looked at her weirdly.

'_Just don't care anymore?…Just don't care anymore?' _I thought, thinking that it sounded so familiar. Like really, _really_ familiar.

"If any of us had gotten to that point by now, we wouldn't be here." Charlie added.

We all took in what she said and let it sink in as we walked to the Charger out back. After ten minutes we reached the club and claimed a booth along the side somewhere in the middle as ours. Charlie got a round of drinks for everyone and once nearly finished with that round she pulled me out of the booth.

"What are you doing?" I said holding onto the table.

"Karaoke!" she smiled. "We're singing now! It's our turn!"

"What? No!" I said pulling my hand back quickly. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You threatened to castrate me." Ted smiled.

"It wasn't a threat, it was a promise." I glared at him.

"Up next are Charlie and Amanda!" the karaoke dude announced over the microphone. "Charlie? Amanda?"

"Come on!" Charlie said successfully pulling me along only because I wasn't holding onto the table.

"What song?" I asked.

"Invincible!" Charlie said.

"By who?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Adelitas Way!" she smiled back at me.

"You know Ted is so gonna mock us for this, they sing their theme song." I pointed out as we made it too the stage.

"I know!" she smiled. "I wanna see you kick his ass!"

"You owe me big time for this." I said to her, then got into the party mood with the song. Of course we rocked it hard and everyone applauded, even whistled. We've done some things on the karaoke stage we're not proud of, like singing _way_ off key at the top of our lungs to this very song before, so to be applauded for it was nice. The crowd up front, mostly guys, chanted for an encore, but we politely denied, quickly returning to our table.

"That was very hot ladies." Ted smirked.

"Good job, this time." Cody smiled sweetly.

"I like the way you two wiggled up there." Tyler smirked leaning in closely to me.

"Hey Tyler get…" Cody started.

"Nah, I got this." I said holding my hand up to stop Cody, then stood up next to Tyler, who smiled like a doofus. "I want to dance with him." I smirked at him wanting to slap that stupid smile off his face.

"Huh?" they asked confused.

"You heard the sexy woman." Tyler said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Uh-huh." I said slipping out from his arm, wiggling my finger to reprimand him, then started to the dance floor.

"You finally gave into me." Tyler smirked wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close to him biting on his lip and I wanted to gag. _The only one who can get away with that is Dean Winchester. You know, if he were real, which I believe at some place in time he is. _"What changed your mind?"

"Who said I changed my mind?" I asked smirking pulling out of his grip and danced goofily doing the sprinkler. "I just want to dance, that's all."

"The sprinkler? You've got to be kidding me, right?" he asked annoyed.

"Nope." I said now doing the robot.

He pulled me close to him and moved his hands from my waist down to my butt and I slapped him, "I like it when you're rough." he smirked bending down to kiss me. I bit his chin hard, he pulled back holding his chin. "What the hell?"

"Don't _ever_ touch me again!" I yelled at him and started back to the booth.

"Whoa! You aren't getting away that easy!" he yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me close to him again. I kneed him in the groin or somewhere a little more important to him and he fell to the ground holding his injured area that more than likely throbbed in excruciating pain. "Oooh." he growled out. "Next time…."

"There won't be a next time." I glared at him and successfully returned to the booth with the others who I met up with about half way. They saw what had happened and started to the situation, but no need to. I had it under control. "Let's have another round." I said smiling, wanting to forget about Tyler.

"Amanda, we should get back to the hotel." Charlie said concerned.

"What? No!" I laughed, "The party has just begun! We haven't even been here for an hour. How about some shots? Huh?" I asked standing up to move excitedly towards the bar.

Cody grabbed my hand, "No shots. No more rounds. We're goin' back to the hotel." he said looking into my eyes worried because even though I just turned 21 I didn't take any drinks of alcohol. "Now come on, let's go." We got back into the Charger and headed back to the hotel. No one said anything the entire way back and the music wasn't even turned on to distract me from my thoughts. I tried to forget the way he forced me close to him and gripped my butt. I tried to push aside and forget about the memories from the first time he did that and the times someone else did. I felt close to tears as we pulled up to the hotel and saw the paps swarming the front and back.

"Great." I mumbled.

"Here." Cody said taking off his huge hoodie and handing it to me. "Put it on."

"And these." Charlie said handing me a pair of huge dark sunglasses.

"Looks that obvious, huh?" I asked.

"Nah, not that bad." Ted smiled back as he parked. I quickly put the sunglasses on and slipped into Cody's huge warm hoodie, pulling the hood up before exiting the Charger. The scum clicked away with their cameras, the bright flashes seeming to stick into my eyes even through the sunglasses.

"Back off!" Ted yelled at some of them that blocked our way. "Move! Now! I said BACK OFF!" he pushed one that had tried to push past him to get a better shot.

We got in and Vince seemed to be awaiting our return. He noticed that I had sunglasses on and Cody's hoodie pulled tight around me. "What happened?" he asked us. I turned away from them not wanting to talk about it. "Amanda?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I said firmly.

"What happened?" Vince asked again looking to the others.

"Nothing!" I shouted walking to the elevator and stabbing the 'up' button. I didn't want to deal with it, I just want it all to go away and pretend like it never happened.

"Amanda?" Charlie said catching up with me, I just turned to look at her. "We can order some chocolate ice cream and watch some old movies or some ridiculous comedy. We don't have to talk about it. Just…have fun." she smiled and I shook my head no, smiling as I felt the tears stinging my eyes as they welled up. "You sure?" she asked and I nodded. "Alright well I'm going to be with the guys in the restaurant. If you need me, just give me a call or text me and I'll be right up. Okay?" I nodded as the elevator doors started to open.

Jared and Jensen stepped out and noticed us standing there, "Hey, how are you…two doing?" Jared started happy, but noticed that I was looking away from them. "You okay Amanda?" he asked moving to stand in front of me.

"I'm fine." I said slipping onto the elevator and poking the button that said 13. I just want to forget all of this.

"Hey, so I uhh, thought of…" a voice started and it scared me out of my thoughts. I looked to my right to see that Jensen had gotten onto the elevator with me. I probably didn't notice due to getting caught up in my mind. "…some things to do tomorrow." he smiled at me.

"Cool." I simply said nodding, turning to the left to wipe away some tears before they actually fell.

"Uhh,… do you want to talk about it?" he asked cautiously.

"No." I said quietly staring at my feet, which were freezing. It was still winter after all. Fidgeting with my fingers as the sleeves of the hoodie hid them. Twisting and curling my fingers around the others nervously.

"I like your choice of sweater…design." he laughed nervously. Probably not knowing what else to say. Hell, I didn't even know what to say.

"It's not mine, it's Cody's." I said giving a weak smile.

"Is it cold out?" he asked.

"It's not too bad." I said, fighting a second wave of tears.

"Have you ever heard that song 'I Wear My Sunglasses At Night'?" he asked after an awkward moment.

I looked at him trying to think of what he was getting at, "Yeah." I said slowly.

"Well…" he said reaching up to take Charlie's sunglasses off my face. Thankfully the elevator doors opened on to the 13th floor. I quickly got off and started to my room. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. The last person to see me cry was Charlie and that was because I laughed so hard I had tears. Last person to see me cry over something really bothering me was my sister. She's the only one I trust to see me cry when I'm vulnerable. "Amanda, you can tell me what's wrong." Jensen said stopping me and looking at my eyes through the sunglasses. I shook my head no, not wanting to talk fearing it would make me let out all the emotions. "Alright, let's get you to your room." he said while comfortingly putting his arm around my shoulder. Nothing was said as we made it to my room. After I got my door opened he said sweetly and genuinely, "Have a good night. I hope you feel better tomorrow."

I nodded, "Thanks." and closed the door. I showered feeling nasty after what happened. Changed into pj's and got into bed, but again couldn't get to sleep. Even after the hectic day I had, I couldn't sleep. Being woken up early this morning by Charlie and Ted, arguing with them, then Charlie's dilemma with Jeff wanting to go to TNA, shopping and making a getaway from the paps. Then being whisked off for lunch with Jensen, his drama with his ex, and being snuck into the hotel with aid of Vince's security. Flirting with Jensen, I smiled like a giddy teenage girl at that thought. But the smile faded when I thought of what happened next arguing with Ted on the elevator. Then there's commotion at the club which made me even more depressed. Vince probably knows everything that has happened and will want to talk with me tomorrow like the first time. Then there's the fact of dealing with any sort of interaction with anyone else at all. Charlie, Ted and Cody. Oh, and Sam and Dean…Ugh,…fangirl relapse…Don't mind my jumbled mind…Jared and Jensen. I rolled over pulling the covers even tighter around me. I just want to stay in this room forever and never leave. Forget about the rest of the world. There was a knock at the door. "Go away!" I shouted.

"Amanda, it's me Cody! Can we talk?" he asked.

"No!" was my simple answer. I didn't want to deal.

"Please?" he asked sweetly.

"Cody, I said no!" I shouted my answer again.

"Amanda." he said.

"Fine." I said going to the door. "I don't want to talk about it though." I pointed at him as he still stood in the hall.

"I don't want to talk about that." he said smiling weakly.

"Alright. Get in here quickly. The cold air from the hall is making my very warm room very cold." I said holding the door open wider for him to come inside. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked sitting on the couch putting a blanket over my now cold legs and pulling it up over my shoulders.

"I'll just get straight to the point here." he said looking nervously at his feet. "I…I…"

"Straight to the point, huh?" I smiled weakly.

"I like…" he looked up at me, "I like…your cooking."

"Uh-hmmm. You got me up to tell me that you like my cooking?" I said annoyed. "Well, now if this moment is over I want to try and get some sleep. Unlike last nigh…."

"I don't only like your cooking. I like your perfume. I like the way you smile. Your preferred way to dress. Your cute pajamas and the silly ringtones on your phone. I like your attitude towards everything. I like the way you put Ted right back into place. I like the way you do your hair. I like…" he blurted.

"Cody, please…I have had a long, exhausting day and don't really want to deal with what has already happened. This would just make it that much harder to even think about tackling that task." I said seemingly tired.

He looked hurt, "…Alright." he stood up and left.

I felt horrible for making him feel so hurt, but I didn't want to deal with anything else tonight. Maybe I'm being selfish? I thought about that for awhile. Was I being selfish? No, I was only trying to protect myself. That's all, nothing more than that and nothing less. I thought of the good times from when I was a kid growing up and most lead back to 'him'. I hated 'him' and never wanted to ever think of him ever again, but Tyler had to be a bastard and 'he' came back into my mind. If there was any person that I could kill with the perfect murder it'd be 'him'. I wound up falling asleep on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thursday, January 20th****, 2011:**

I awoke to my door being pounded on. I looked around the room confused as to why I was sleeping in the living room on the couch.

"Amanda, answer the door!" Vince shouted.

I sat up on the couch still confused as Vince continued pounding on the door. Then I remembered everything as I looked at Cody's hoodie sitting on the kitchen counter and got up to answer the door.

"It's about damn time." Vince said with a very red face from pounding, his security detail standing at his sides. "We need to talk about last night." he said stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"I don't want to." I said still somewhat asleep.

"Too bad. Now sit down and tell me everything." he ordered motioning me to the living room. I spilled everything that I thought he needed to know and he knew I was holding stuff back. So I had to tell Vince about 'him' too. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Tyler will be moved to the other roster immediately." Vince said.

"Thanks." I said wiping away the tears that escaped.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was bothering you?" he asked concerned.

"Thought I could handle it." I said feeling so small.

"I want you to take next week off." Vince said, "Fly back home. Spend some time with your family."

"No, if I go back and take next week off, it'll give my mind the chance to wonder and think about it. I don't want to dwell on it, I have better things to do like work my way to Women's Championship." I smiled through the tears.

"Alright, but the instant that you can't take it anymore you'll have two weeks off and I won't give into those brown eyes of yours." he said with a pointed finger. "Understood?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"Alright, get yourself cleaned up and come down to my office." he said standing up and I looked at him pleading to not make me leave my safe room. "That's an order, I mean it." he said firmly, I nodded, and he left.

I got changed into a pair of jeans and a ribbed gray tank layered with one of my favorite shirts. The shirt was black and had a picture of Pebbles on it. You know Pebbles from The Flintstones. I always loved Pebbles. Some red and black high tops on my feet, light eyeliner, Cherry Chapstick, and my dark gray over sized hoodie finished my outfit. All my hair up in a tight ponytail. Vince had just wanted to make sure that I ate a proper breakfast. It was kind, but it made me feel like I was a little child again. I brought up about what Ted had told me that the writers were planning on putting me and Cody together to go along with the Cody and Tyler rivalry. He assured me that it wouldn't happen, but that putting us together was something that he had suggested.

"Why?" I asked as we ate some continental breakfast in his office.

"Because you two have a great friendship, it'd be the perfect way to get the 'romance' chemistry across on the screen without it actually being there." he explained.

"That's what you think." I mumbled.

"And yes I know that he likes you, too." he said. "Though I don't know where you stand on the issue."

"Had you asked me before I actually met him I'd have told you that I loved him. Not that he's a bad guy or anything, but that he's just…" I said looking to the side of me for the right words. "…I just see him as more a friend than a boyfriend. Not that he wouldn't make a great boyfriend for some girl, but I just don't see him that way."

"That's fair. So who do you see that way? Is it that man from yesterday?" Vince smiled.

I smiled, "You mean Jensen?" I asked and he nodded smiling more. "I wouldn't…necessarily say so. We just met and all, so we're…" I started, but Vince cut me off finishing my sentence for me.

"Just friends." he said.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Do you not want a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Is this a therapy session?" I joked.

"Answer the question Amanda." Vince said firmly.

"I want a boyfriend, I just don't want to let them in too quickly like the last time." I said staring at my food.

"Chris?" he asked to be sure.

"Yeah." I said barely audible that if it weren't for the nod he wouldn't have gotten an answer.

"You got to know by now that all guys aren't scum bags. Either Cody or Jensen would be good candidates for a boyfriend for you." he said genuinely. "Any guy that can put up with my interrogation, is worthy of you." he smiled.

"Awww, thank you." I smiled bashfully.

"You have good taste in men. Don't let other previous relationships that didn't work out, influence your decision on those that may actually work." he advised. "Jensen seems to like you quite a bit."

I looked up at Vince kind of taken back with hearing what he said, "…"

He laughed, "Are you blind?"

"No!" I laughed lightly, "It's just too sudden to determine if it's genuine."

"He certainly seemed genuinely concerned and worried about you last night." Vince pointed out.

"He's naturally a sweet, caring, and compassionate man." I said.

"So what's the problem?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know. He's…" I started slumping back into the chair.

"He's too perfect?" Vince smiled.

"Yeah." I said pouting.

Vince laughed under his breath, "Then what's holding you back?"

"Again I don't know." I pouted more.

"Maybe it's his ex?" he suggested all too knowingly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What's your point Vince?"

"My point is I talked with him last night. More like he came to talk to me, about what happened last night and he told me that he thought he did something wrong to make you feel bad. I assured him that he did nothing wrong, but he kept insisting that maybe he should have had his driver bring you back to the hotel instead of waiting while he dealt with some issues with his ex. Does she have anything to do with you holding yourself back from him?"

"Maybe a little bit." I made a face squinting my left eye.

Vince did a small shrug, "From what I got from him, he doesn't seem to even remotely like her anymore."

"He was in a relationship with her for quite some time. I know for a fact that no one gets over their 'loved one' that easily. My uncle's wife left him for someone much like Jensen's ex did to him and my uncle is still hung up on his wife." I said.

"Again not all guys are scum bags." Vince said.

I laughed, "While that maybe true, that all guys aren't scum bags…I'd just rather make sure that he is truly over her and does genuinely like me that way, but…" I laughed shaking my head, "What am I saying, I only met him Monday night. That's not even three full days (72 hours). Way too soon to make any decisions."

Vince laughed, "People have made decisions on stuff much bigger than this in Vegas."

"Vegas is a place of sin. You remember the last time we were there, I lost two grand on the slots." I laughed.

"Mr. McMahon, there are some business people here for a meeting with you." Vince's security guard said opening the door to his office.

"Tell them I will meet them in the main room." he told the stocky guy, then turned to me, "Enjoy your breakfast and make up your mind about him."

"I'll save that for another day." I smiled.

"Do it before someone else makes that decision for you." he said seriously and left the room.

After I finished my breakfast, I was just going to go back up to my room, but Charlie stopped me when she saw me walking across the lobby towards the elevator. "Hey, how you doing this morning?" she asked concerned.

"Uhh, surprisingly, I feel much better. Have you seen Cody?" I asked her.

"Huh?" she seemed confused as to why I was asking about Cody. "Uhh,…yeah. He went go get a workout, but he's unusually cranky today though." she explained.

"Yeah, I might have something to do with that." I said unsure.

"Huh? What?" she asked so utterly confused. "I have no idea what you are talking about because you seem to be so freaking confusing today. What in the world are you talking about?" she asked really confused.

"Last night, Cody came to my room to tell me that he liked me and…I kinda pushed him away saying that it would just add to the list of things that I didn't want to deal with." I explained. "He looked so hurt when he left. I just needed some time to myself to work through it all."

"I'd say you _are_ the reason he's cranky today." she said pointing down the hall to the hotel gym. "Go fix this, right now."

"That's why I asked you where he was." I pointed out to her. "Thanks, talk to you later." I said walking towards the hotel gym. "Hey Cody." I smiled as I walked up to him as he was doing some squats. He didn't stop his workout. After a few tense moments I asked, "Can we talk about last night?"

He quickly and angrily put the bar back into it's holder, then ticked off shouted, "What is there to talk about? You don't see me that way and I'd just be a problem that _you_ wouldn't want to deal with!"

"Cody, I wasn't saying that, I just didn't know how to deal with you finally telling me and with what happened last night at the club." I explained, "It was all too much for one night."

"I don't care anymore. Go run off to Jensen. Maybe he'll help you deal." he said coldly with no emotion waving his hand towards the door to shoo me away. "Go." he glared harder at me than he ever had. Even harder than some of the glares I've seen him ever aim at Ted.

"When you stop being childish about this, give me a call." I said, then left. I expected him to be cranky and upset, but not that cold hearted towards me.

"Amanda!" Ted's voice shouted running up to me. "How you doing?"

"Meh." I answered.

"Have you talked with Cody, yet?" he asked. "I've been looking for h…"

"Talked? More like argued. He doesn't even want to be around me." I said.

"Why?" he asked just as confused as Charlie was.

"He didn't tell you?" I asked, he shook his head. "Last night he told me he liked me and I pushed him away saying that I didn't want to deal with what he told me and what already had happened last night. Now he's being childish about it."

"I'll go talk to him. Where is he?" he asked.

"He's working out." I said pointing to the gym doors.

"Alright, you just take it easy today. Chill out, watch some movies…" he started.

"Ted, I know how to take it easy." I stopped him, smiling a little.

"Well, then why don't you ever listen to me?" he asked knowing he was right.

"Fine, I'll just go watch some crappy daytime television." I said bored with it already.

"Doesn't look like you'll have to." Ted suggested looking beyond me, I turned to see Jensen and Jared walking towards us. "I'll go talk to Cody. Call you later tonight to tell you how things went with Cody, alright?" he asked and I nodded then he left to go talk with the child.

"Tonight?" I asked the air. I turned to tell him to just call when he was done talking to him, but he was too far away.

"Hey Amanda." Jensen said looking worried, but smiling.

"Hey!" Jared waved smiling. "Uhh, Jensen tells me that you liked Harry."

"Umm, yeah. He's very kind." I smiled at him.

"I've had quite a few talks with him myself. He is a very nice man." Jared said, I nodded.

"Could you give us a moment?" Jensen asked Jared while looking at me.

"Yeah, sure." Jared nodded. "Glad to see you're feeling a little better." and then he left.

"I don't know what happened last night, but if it's something I did, I'm sorry." Jensen said with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh no. No, it wasn't anything that you did at all. It was one of my co-workers being an asshole." I explained. "You did nothing wrong."

He smiled, a little relieved. "…Not even the ex?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Not even the ex." I smiled to assure him.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened?" he asked.

"I'd rather not say." I said looking towards the floor.

"Okay, that's fine. Uhh, did you want to go out today?"

"I'd have to make sure with Vince first." I said. "He has a new rule because of the paparazzi."

"Already talked to him about it and he's okay with it as long as we don't get caught by the paparazzi." he smiled with the right side of his mouth. "And I have you back to get enough sleep."

"Well now aren't you just adorable." I smiled at him.

"It's been said." he chuckled. "Come on Harry is waiting for us." I looked at him strangely. "Vince was going to make you go out anyway to relieve some stress. So I thought to myself, why not spend a fun day with her. She is my friend after all."

"I'll only go after a few conditions are clear." I said.

"What are those conditions?" he asked with a smile.

"First, I refuse to eat any form of seafood. Second, I will not do anything that involves jumping from a moving vehicle or a flying object. Third, we don't talk about any of the drama from yesterday. And lastly, but certainly not least I will not kiss you." I clarified.

He laughed, "Darn it!" he snapped his fingers, "That just ruins the whole day."

"And you said you weren't funny." I held back a chuckle.

"Consider all those conditions met." he smiled.

"Alright, let's go have some fun." I smiled back.

The first thing we did is drive to this ranch way outside the city limits.

"Wow! This place is beautiful." I said looking over the ranch with white fences holding some beautiful well taken care of horses eating lush green, green grass and a cute, relatively large farm house in the distance down a paved drive.

"That's what I said the first time I saw it." Jensen smiled standing beside me.

"You know, this time of the year up in Pennsylvania, there'd be snow on the ground to our knees. We wouldn't have this wonderful warm weather." I said as we walked to a stable.

He laughed, "Do you like the snow?"

"When it doesn't ruin daily activities or block us in our homes." I stated with a small chuckle.

"Where would you rather live? Somewhere cold or warm?" he asked opening the stable door.

"Easy, some place warm. Don't get me wrong, I love the snow, but I hate the bitter cold winds and freezing temperatures that come along with it." I explained. "I'd rather be nice and cozy warm than freezing just to take the dog out. How about you?"

"I've kinda wanted to live on a ranch in the Colorado mountains." he smiled.

"I've had experience living on a mountain or actually a hill on the side of a mountain and just based on the neighbors it was a crappy experience, the boon-dock area of PA." I stated.

"Well you've never been to a nice mountain then." he claimed and we both laughed at how silly that sounded.

"So what are we doing here?" I posed smiling.

"We're going to brush out Brooke's and Ronnie's coats, then take them for a walk around the grounds." he smiled referencing a white brown spotted horse and a slightly larger brown horse. He looked at my surprised face, "Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"No." I said slowly, shaking my head.

He laughed under his breath, "Alright, Brooke is the sweetest horse here. So she'll be perfect for you since you're a beginner. To brush her out take this brush in your hand," he stood behind me putting a brush in my right hand, "and run it along with the hair. Just like this." he explained while moving our hands from Brooke's shoulder blade and down her back gently. "Got it?" he smiled pulling back just a little.

"Yeah, just like brushing out a dog," I smiled back at him.

"She likes when you talk to her while brushing her." he explained while still standing behind me continuing to brush her out with his hand over mine holding the brush.

"About what?" I asked, smiling like the biggest most giddy fangirl inside, while outside I managed to hide the smile.

"About the weather, about what a pretty horse she is, about anything really." he smiled, Ronnie whinnied. "Seems he's getting impatient. Sure you're gonna be alright here?" he asked.

"Yeah, seems pretty easy." I smiled at him.

"Alright, if you need any help just let me know." he said then went to Ronnie's stall when I nodded.

"So Brooke the weather outside is nice today." I said while brushing her out, Jensen chuckled. "What's so funny?" I smiled over at him as he stood in the next stall brushing out Ronnie.

"Usually people that come here whisper to the horses instead of talking in a normal tone." he explained.

"Well I am surely not a horse whisperer." I laughed. "What type of people usually come here?"

"This place is one of those places where troubled teenagers and children in homes come to do some healing and stay out of trouble. Even some rehab facilities have come. Sometimes day camps come here for the day too." he said.

"How'd you hear of this place?" I asked.

"A friend of mine runs and owns this beautiful place." he smiled brushing Ronnie. "I stop in every once and a while to take care of the horses. It's very relaxing. Ronnie here, he loves to run around the grounds and cause a bit of mischief." he laughed patting Ronnie's shoulder. "Brooke enjoys being around the children. She helps a lot of them open up to their counselors or guardians."

"Brooke, you're quite a stunning character, even for a horse." I said to her patting her hind quarter and she looked back at me nodding. "And smart too."

Twenty minutes later, I waited outside while Jensen brought the pair of horses outside all saddled up. "Ready to get up there?" he asked holding the reins.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." I smiled unsure.

"Put your foot in the little foot holder thing, hold onto that knob thing on the saddle and pull yourself up." he instructed me, I followed as he said. "Good job."

"Wow! This is really high." I said looking down at him.

He laughed, "You'll be fine up there just hold onto the reins." Then he got on Ronnie and we walked around the grounds. Okay, so we rode and they walked us around. The grounds were beautiful with a bunch of trees giving nice shade and the warm sun radiating off of a pond. Then we put the horses back into their stalls. "We'll go get washed up and have lunch inside."

"Inside, as in inside the house?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said cautiously.

"I'd feel as if I'm imposing."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Everyone is welcome here regardless of celebrity status or payroll." he joked, then he whispered, "Plus no one is here right now. So you wouldn't be imposing."

"Really?" I asked to make sure.

"Yes, now come on." he said. We walked in, got washed up, and ate some sandwiches with some chips and soda. Then headed out for our next activity which remains a mystery to me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why aren't you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked Jensen.

"Because then it wouldn't be a secret." he countered.

"If you won't tell me, Harry will. Won't you Harry?" I asked leaning forward.

"I was specifically told not to tell you." Harry smiled back at me. "Else I would, Miss Amanda."

"Please Harry? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" I begged pouting.

Harry looked back at Jensen in the rearview mirror about to break.

"I'll give you a hint." Jensen said and I sat back in the seat excited about a hint. "Harry, can you please pull over for a moment?"

"Yes sir, Mr. …" Harry started.

"I told you to call me Jensen." he said as Harry pulled over. "We're friends, remember?"

"Yes,… Jensen." Harry said as Jensen exited the vehicle returning quickly and placing a rock in my hand.

"There's your hint." he smiled.

"A rock?" I asked.

"Yeah." he smiled wider as Harry resumed driving along the road to wherever we were going. I fiddled with the rock trying to figure out where we were going and what we were going to be doing. About two hours later, we pulled up to a very rocky mountain base. "It's a big rock of a mountain." he smiled holding his arms outstretched.

"I can see that." I said slowly smiling.

"We're going to climb up there." he pointed to the top of the mountain.

"Sounds like fun. I get to get in a workout today after all." I genuinely smiled even though I knew later I'd be very tired. We got to the top about an hour later. Both of us tired from the climb.

"How do you like the view?" he asked taking in the beautiful scenery.

"It's breath-taking." I answered wide-eyed taking in the beautiful mountainous landscape.

Jensen chuckled taking in the landscape as well.

"How did you…" I started in a normal tone.

"Shhh." he shushed me bringing his finger to his lips and whispered, "Don't disturb the natural silence of nature."

"How did you come across this place?" I asked in a whisper.

"As young kids my parents would bring my brother and me up here camping. My sister wasn't even thought of yet. I remember racing my brother to the top. He won because he had a height advantage, but it was so much fun here it didn't matter. We came back up here a few years later and my sister was already born, I won the race to the top." he smiled as he over looked the land reminiscing in a whisper.

"That's such a wonderful memory to have." I smiled at him and turned to look at the land when he turned to look at me. I looked back to him and he turned to look back at the land.

"Close your eyes." he said closing his own eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just close your eyes." he peaked out of his right eye turning his head slightly to look at me.

"Okay." I surrendered closing my eyes.

"Breathe in deeply take in the scent to remember it." he said breathing in and I followed as he said to do. "Now, visualize the way the land looks, remember the beauty of it." he instructed I took a few moments to remember it. "Do you have it embedded in your mind?" he asked still whispering.

"Yeah." I whispered, slowly opening my eyes.

"Now you'll always have a happy place to go when you're not happy." he said in a normal tone facing me smiling. "This is where I like to imagine myself when I'm not happy."

I smiled, "I do believe that was probably the most honest and sincere anyone has ever been with me."

"That's because it was honest and sincere." he smiled bashfully. "Uhh, we should head back down."

"…Yeah." I said after staring at him for a moment.

We started back down the trail, but got to a huge rock that was easier climbing up and over, than back down.

"Here let me help you." he said reaching up and grabbing me by my waist. "Ready?" he asked and I nodded. "On three: one, two, three." I hopped as he guided me down to stand beside him. "You made it alright?" he asked smiling still holding onto my waist.

I was only able to nod being paralyzed by his gentle touch as I stared up into his beautiful gorgeous green eyes and he looked back into my brown eyes. I'm not sure if I was just imagining that something was there, but I felt there was some sort of connection that…was much deeper than just eye contact. He gently pulled me closer to him and leaned in for a kiss as I reached up for a kiss as well. Then I snapped out of my dazed trance pulling back.

"I'm sorry. Uhh, I, I shouldn't." I said shaking my head, then turned to head back down to Harry.

"Why shouldn't you?" he asked calmly.

I turned to face him, "…I said I wouldn't kiss you." able to force a decent smile.

"Why won't you kiss me?" he asked while he moved to stand beside me. I looked to him unsure of how to answer. "See you don't have a good reason not to." he moved a little closer once again leaning in for a kiss.

"I only met you on Monday." I finally managed once his lips were only a small distance from mine while pulling my head back a little from his face looking to the side of us at a nearby tree.

He pulled back fully, "Good reason." he forced a small smile. "Let's go." he motioned for me to go first. We got back to the vehicle with Harry and started the long trip back to the city. Harry instantly noticed the awkwardness between the two of us, but didn't mention it. He kept stealing glances back at us trying to figure out what happened. Nothing was said so the silence was annoying after the first hour, but I kept quiet. That is until we were about 45 minutes out of the city.

"No one spilt coffee on my phone." I said looking to Jensen.

"Huh?" he questioned confused.

"No one spilt coffee on my phone. Remember I said I'd call you after I thought about going out today. You said to not let any guy spill coffee on my phone. Well I just didn't get the chance to call." I explained myself.

He laughed under his breath, "Didn't think anyone did."

"Glad to hear the two of you talking." Harry smiled back at us in the rearview.

We both laughed lightly, glad the silence was gone. "Sorry. About back there." Jensen whispered.

"It's alright. We'll just forget about it." I wrinkled my nose nodding.

"We should get some dinner." Jensen suggested.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Know any good restaurants?" he joked.

I laughed, "…"

"Would you like to have supper at my place?" Harry asked. "My wife is making delicious and scrumptious roast."

"Uhh,…" I started about to politely decline.

"Sure." Jensen answered smiling sweetly. "If it's anything like her lasagna, you can count me in." Then turned to see me looking wide eyed at him. "Her cooking is unbelievable. Don't worry she cooks the healthy way."

"Yep, old ticker." Harry smiled back patting his chest where his heart is.

"Imposing?" I whispered to Jensen, then turned to Harry when Jensen shook his head no. "Wouldn't she be taken back by having two extra guests for supper?"

"Nah, she cooks enough for an army." Harry smiled. "We had six children, all grown up now; so she'd be more than happy to have a few extra guests over for supper."

"See no biggie." Jensen smiled.

"Alright." I smiled weakly nervous about going into someone else's home to have supper.

"Supper at my place then?" Harry asked to make sure.

"Yes, Harry." Jensen beamed happily up at him.

"Miss Amanda?" Harry asked.

"Yes." I said nodding. Jensen and Harry went on to tell me about the first time Jensen went to Harry's place for supper with Jared when all of Harry's children where home for one of their birthday's. Apparently she does cook like one would for an army. Everyone took home plenty of leftovers and Jared was extremely happy for the rest of the week.

* * *

"Wow, Mrs. …" I started.

"Please call me Claire." she corrected me.

"Claire this is…the absolute best roast I have ever eaten." I exclaimed. "And everything else is…yum!"

"Thank you." she smiled happily at the praises.

"There will be plenty of leftovers for all of your wrestling buddies to enjoy." Harry joked.

"Harry." Claire lightly backhanded his arm with a small, but meaningful glare. Jensen and I both looked at each other and shared a hidden laugh, while trying to hid a smile. Harry looked scolded and reminded her that she did cook a lot of food. "Not enough for the entire roster." she explained to him quietly.

"I said buddies not every single one of them." Harry smiled at her.

She looked at him and couldn't stay mad at him, so she smiled in surrender.

"This food wouldn't last with them around anyway. They would eat a grocery store out of existence if you let them." I smiled at them. "Then you'd be stuck with about 40 wrestlers over for all meals of the day."

"We'd be able to feed all of them with the way Claire cooks." Harry said to me while smiling at Claire.

"Harry." she said again, bored this time around.

My phone rang just as Harry was about to say something. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I said frantically reaching into my pocket for my phone to quiet it. The screen told me that it was Charlie calling. "Excuse me, I have to take this." I said kindly. Then stood up and walked to the backyard to answer my phone. "Yeah." I answered.

"What took you so long to answer?" she asked ticked off.

"I was kind of busy having supper with so…" I started, but she cut me off.

"Okay. Anyway Cody wants to talk to you." she said, then her voice was suddenly in the background. _"Talk to her."_

"_No." Cody said arguing with Charlie._

"_Do it." she demanded him._

"_No." he shot back angrier._

"If no one is going to talk to me I'm going to hang up." I said loudly.

"_Talk to her!" Ted demanded shouting from farther in the background._

"_No, I don't want to." Cody replied firmly._

"Okay hanging up." I said closing my phone and started to walk back in from the end of the large closed in back yard. About half way back my phone rang again, Charlie. "Is someone going to actually talk this time?" I asked annoyed.

"He won't…" she replied angry and grunted.

"_What the hell was that for?" Cody said in the background shocked._

"That's for being an ass." she told him still angry with him.

"_You didn't have to punch me for it." he snapped back._

"_You deserve a lot more than a simple punch on the arm." Ted retorted._

"Talk." I demanded annoyed.

"Cody's sorry for his childish behavior from earlier and…" Charlie started.

"_No, I'm not!" Cody shouted ticked off now farther in the background. "I want my hoodie back too!"_

"Do you see what we mean by childish?" Charlie asked him, then mocked him. "I want my hoodie back too!"

"Tell him he is more than welcome to have it back after he grows up." I said getting angrier by the second.

Charlie relayed the message, "He said he's grown up, but he's…" she started talking normally, then shouted at him, "in denial about everything!"

"_Whatever I don't need this!" he shouted back, then I heard the hard slam of the door._

"_I'll get him." Ted said his voice growing distant, then another hard slam of the door._

"He admitted he was sorry for acting the way he did, but refuses to talk to you." Charlie explained.

"Alright, thanks. Don't make him talk to me if he doesn't want to. He'll come to talk to me when he's ready." I said. "Let him ride out his anger. Thanks for trying though."

"Not a problem. Besides he needs his ass kicked every once and awhile too. Not just Ted all the time." she said making light of the situation.

"How are Ted and Cody doing with one another?" I asked worried about them fighting.

"Ted's really pissed at him and Cody's pissed at everyone. Ted was ready to knock him out." Charlie explained.

"Great, that's all we need. Two big macho dudes getting into a fist fight with no refs around." I sighed.

"We should let them fight it out. It'd be good for both of them to get their anger out." she stated level reasoning.

"True, but then it will come to that point where they'll both be pissed with one another and me and you will have to play the role of breaking up the fight and basically babysitting them until they get over their anger." I countered.

"Ugh, you're right." she groaned. "I better go make sure they didn't decide to have a no holds barred match in the lobby or wherever they are. Talk to you later." she hung up.

I sighed wanting all this unnecessary drama to be over, then walked back inside.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked looking up from the conversation that the three of them were having.

"Yeah." I lied so easily it wasn't funny, everyone bought my simple lie. "Just a reminder about next week. That's all." I smiled sitting down again.

"Where will you be next week?" Harry asked interested with Claire and Jensen interested too.

"Chicago." I answered. "Jerry Seinfeld is the host next week."

"What is he is promoting?" Claire asked.

"A charity organization. I don't quite know what for exactly, but they're raising money for sick children in hospitals." I explained.

"It's wonderful that at least some business's care about our future." Claire said whole-heartedly, but saddened at the same time. "Excuse me." she said leaving the table in a bit of a hurry.

I turned to Harry worried, "Did I say something wrong?"

He looked as Claire left, then turned to me with a weak smile, "No. Excuse me for a moment." he followed after Claire into the kitchen.

"They lost one of their sons at a young age to cancer." Jensen explained.

"Oh,…I didn't mean…" I started.

"It's alright, you didn't know." he said comfortingly.

A few minutes later Harry came back into the room, "Should get the two of you back to the hotel." he smiled grabbing his coat off the back of his chair.

"Good idea." Jensen said standing up as well.

"I'll send Harry to work with some leftovers for both of you tomorrow." Claire said from in the kitchen.

"I have off tomorrow honey." Harry said turning to face the kitchen door.

Claire came to stand in the doorway with slightly puffy eyes, but smiling. Putting on a happy face to be in a better mood. "You could always swing by the hotel and drop it off for them."

Harry smiled to make her feel better, "Anything for you darling."

"Get this sweet couple back to the hotel and hurry back." Claire smiled cleaning up supper.

"Thanks for the superb supper." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, it was great." Jensen agreed.

"Anytime you are in town stop in and bring your friends along." Claire demanded slipping back into the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later we were back at the hotel and the drama kept on rolling. We walked into the lobby to see Cody and Ted arguing near the restaurant. They were shouting at each other causing a scene and Charlie was standing nearby upset with trying to keep up with their argument. Ready about to just explode on both of them.

"Uhh, I gotta do some damage control, so uhh, I'll see ya." I said quickly to Jensen before starting over to the drama.

"Wait,…" he said grabbing hold of my hand, "I like you."

I looked back to him, "Yeah," I said slowly, "talk to you later." Then successfully made my way to the situation.

"Don't even talk to me." Cody glared at me before I reached them and stormed off in anger.

Ted was about to chase after him, "Leave him be. He'll get over it eventually." I said stopping Ted.

"And if he doesn't?" Ted yelled angry at the back of Cody.

"Then he doesn't." I said sadly. He's a great friend and all, but if he couldn't get over something so simple as me being upset with what happened yesterday and not wanting to take on more than I could handle that was his problem, not mine. "All I know is when he's ready he'll come running. He always does."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ted asked.

"Anytime he has a problem or something is bothering him he comes to talk to me." I explained.

"Why haven't I ever heard of this?" he asked ticked, but calming down some.

"I never told anyone because I didn't want to offend him by telling anyone else. I don't know why he didn't tell you. I don't want to try to formulate an answer as to why either." I said.

"Let's just get upstairs." Charlie said noticing that paparazzi were gathering outside. Someone must've tipped them off.

Once upstairs Ted and Charlie went to their rooms I walked to my room and heard the other elevator open up to our floor. I looked back and saw Cody step off of the elevator, he looked down towards my room and I just walked into my room. If he didn't want to talk to me that's his decision, I wasn't about to try and make him, again.


	11. Chapter 11

It was only 6:39, so I still had an hour and twenty-one minutes until the new episode of Supernatural. What would I do until then? Shower. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I gathered some clean clothes: sweats, t-shirt, and undergarments. My hair brush, shampoo and conditioner, and other supplies I'd need. Then a knock on the door.

"Come back later! Kind of busy right now!" I shouted out to the door while grabbing all of my supplies.

"It's me,… Cody." he said.

"So I'm busy. I'm going for a shower." I shouted back turning off the bedroom light and starting to the bathroom. "Come back in half an hour."

"Amanda." he pleaded.

"What?" I asked annoyed that he wanted to talk right now.

"Come on." he again pleaded.

"Alright." I said setting my stuff in the bathroom on the counter and then opened the door. "I see you grew up."

He glared at me, "…I just want my hoodie." he said flatly, obviously not stating his real intention.

"You know what I said, you can have it back when you grow up." I said just as flatly crossing my arms.

"Fine keep as a memento of what could have been." he said turning to leave.

"Cody." I grabbed his hand to stop him, he looked down at my hand, and I realized what I did quickly letting go. "Get in here so we can talk." I said moving aside, pushing the door open wider.

After giving it a moment's thought he walked in hesitantly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine we don't have to…yet." I replied.

"I didn't make you talk about what happened last night at the club." he retorted.

"That's because you weren't part of the main situation." I shot back. "This however we're both in." He huffed, shaking his head, looking towards the window in the living room. Awkward tense silence set in, "So what did you want?"

"My hoodie." he said grabbing it off of the kitchen counter. "Thanks." he said holding it up and started to the door, but I blocked his way. "Move." he demanded not looking at me.

"No, I don't want this to get in the way of our friendship." I said looking up at him.

"Too late." he said moving to the side, but again I blocked his way. He looked down at me, "I told you I didn't…" he trailed off just looking at me and swallowed nervously.

"What?" I asked stoically, raising my left eyebrow.

He smiled slightly and quickly let it fade. "…I gotta go." he said walking around me, clearing his throat.

"Can you give Charlie back her sunglasses?" I asked while grabbing them from the table, smiling widely.

He looked back just as he reached the door, "Nah, I think you better. She'd sooner kill me." he laughed lightly.

"We all love ya too much to kill ya." I said setting the glasses down on the table.

"As a friend or possibly more?" he asked quietly. I looked up at him and didn't know what to say, quickly looking away as my phone rang. "Right,…just friends." he said pulling the corners of his lips up into a quick very weak smile.

I grabbed the phone and ignored the call, "Cody, I…"

"It's alright, I understand." he smiled weakly. "Sorry about earlier. Umm…talk to you tomorrow." then he left.

I huffed to the room. "That went better than expected."

Then I showered, dressed into my comfy clothes, and called room service for some vanilla ice cream and rainbow sprinkles. Just what I'd need to unwind after a day like today and to watch Supernatural.

"Supernatural. Supernatural. Supernatural." I sung doing a little happy dance, then remembered what Jensen had said earlier. He said that he liked me, was that his decision or did he mean just as a friend? Someone called while I was talking with Cody. I should see who it was. Grabbed the phone and checked, it was Jensen. Should I call him before or after watching Supernatural? In thought I bit on my lip trying to come to a decision on this very tough and crucial choice. A few quick knocks reminded me of my ice cream with rainbow sprinkles.

"Room service." a young man's voice said.

I opened the door to see the room service guy slightly taller than me, who looked up forcing a smile, but smiled wider seeing that a WWE Diva had answered the door. "Vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles?" he asked charmingly.

"Yeah." I smiled somewhat, still in thought.

He made some babbling sounds trying to figure out what to say next, "I, uhh, me, we, I and my friends, we, uhh,…"

"You love watching RAW, right?" I smiled with a light chuckle to ease the tension.

He stared at me, "…I love you." he blurted out.

I held back a laugh, "Well, I love my fans. So the feeling is mutual."

He still stared at me, "…"

"Could I have my ice cream?" I asked getting anxious to eat it and watch Supernatural and ponder some more on whether to call Jensen before or after I watch the new episode. He looked so confused. "I ordered vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, could I have it?" I asked pointing to the cart.

"Oh, yeah." he said nervously. "Here you go." he let go of the cart. "Sorry."

"Not a problem." I smiled even though it was a problem it took my mind away from Jensen for a short moment and pulled the cart into the room, then turned around to quickly close the door.

"Could I have your autograph?" he asked hopeful moving so I had a view of him as I started to close the door.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Got pen and paper?" He pulled out a notepad, but didn't have a pen.

"Uhh,…" he patted his pockets realizing he didn't have a pen and looked so terrified.

"It's alright. Got a pen right here." I picked a pen up off of the table beside the door and signed the notepad.

"Thanks." he smiled holding the notepad. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you. I gotta eat my ice cream before it melts." I said and he nodded, then I closed the door.

I started to grab the things I ordered off of the cart, when there was a knock at the door. _'I swear if it is the room service guy again or anyone else wanting to apologize or…No if it's anyone, but a wrong room I'm going to be pissed.' _I opened the door expecting the room service guy, but instead saw a smiling Jensen.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled widely.

"I called earlier, but you didn't pick up. So I just wanted to see how you were doing." he explained.

"I'm good." I smiled like an idiot.

"Could I come in?" he asked.

"Are you a vampire?" I joked.

He laughed, "No."

"How can I be sure?" I asked.

He walked through the door and quickly stepped back out, "So can I come in?" he smiled, holding back a laugh.

"Hmmm…" I pondered, "Yeah." I gave in.

"Thanks." he said walking in, I closed the door. "What were you about to do? Eat all that ice cream all by yourself?"

"Hey!" I said offended. "They never give enough ice cream to fill a girl's cravings. So I order more than I need."

"Again this all goes with eating healthy?" he teased as we sat down on the couch, each with a dish of the ice cream.

I laughed to myself, smiling like a goofball. "Vanilla ice cream and rainbow sprinkles is my other downfall."

He laughed, "How many downfalls do you have?"

"Probably more than I should." I laughed turning the television onto the channel for Supernatural.

"Forgot it was Thursday." Jensen said taken back a bit, poking at his ice cream with the spoon.

"I could always record it and watch something else." I suggested while shrugging slightly.

"Nah, I wouldn't want make you miss 'your show'." he smiled using air quotes with the hand holding the spoon.

"Really it's not that big of a deal. Especially when one of the actors is sitting beside me." I said turning off the TV.

"You're not going to watch it?" he asked surprised.

"I could always watch it online in a few hours or anytime tomorrow." I smiled putting a spoonful of the sprinkled ice cream into my mouth, then turning sideways to face him on the couch. "What do you want to do?"

"Uhh, I don't know." he smiled.

"So you come to my room to see how I'm doing and then asked to be let in with no apparent reasoning. Am I close to being even remotely right?" I asked squinting my left eye.

He laughed caught, "Close to right." he said after a moment.

"How close to right?" I questioned pulling the spoon slowly out of my mouth from the previous spoonful.

He hesitated a bit, "…There's a reason. Just not…" he said slowly.

"One you want to talk about?" I asked preparing the next spoonful.

"I want to talk about it. Just don't know how to go about it." he answered.

"Spill." I smiled at him, bringing the spoon to my mouth, closing my eyes at it's deliciousness.

He set down his barely touched bowl of ice cream on the coffee table and leaned back onto the couch. "I don't think this is the first time we met." he said.

"I'd have known if I met you before." I held back a small laugh, blushing a little.

"That's not what I mean. I think that I know you from somewhere, but I can't place it." he explained a little better. I bit on the inside of my lip in thought trying to think of what that some place might be. "That right there, the lip biting thing is so familiar to me, but…" he threw his hands in the air about shoulder level, "I can't place it."

I laughed, "I do it all the time in the ring… Now that I think about it, it could cause serious injury in the ring." I huffed at that thought. "Should really stop biting my lip."

"No…" he started, but I cut him off.

"No, I should continue to bite my lip in the ring. Even after the revelation of risking serious injury?" I joked.

He looked bored, "Is there anything that I do that even seems vaguely familiar to you?" he asked.

"Umm, besides all the facial expressions that I instantly recognize as a 'Dean face',…no." I answered. He looked caught up in his thoughts. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said trying to shake it off, but he got lost in thought again real quick.

"Is there something else you wanted to say?" I asked.

"Huh?…Oh, yeah. Umm,…you do know that I told you my decision earlier?" he asked, more like pointed out.

My body tensed upon hearing the word 'decision'. I involuntarily turned to sit the right way on the couch feeling I was being too open by facing him. "Yes."

He stayed quiet for a while, possibly trying to figure me out.

"I think that friends is better suited for us. Compared to anything more than that." I hated saying that, but I wasn't ready for more than friends.

"Friends." he mumbled. "I don't think that you understand what I'm saying here. I like you a lot. A lot more than I ever liked my ex. That's saying a lot."

"I understand, but I'm just not ready for any sort of relationship outside of being friends. With anyone." I explained.

"Why?" he asked so kindly.

"I've had my heart broken before and still reeling from it's impact." I said.

"So you're afraid to let someone in?" he asked looking into the sides of my eyes that stared at a pink spot in my ice cream that used to be a red sprinkle.

"Yeah." I spoke softly.

"You and Dean are perfect for one another." he said standing up and starting for the door.

"Dean didn't have his heart broken by a pitiful excuse for a human being." I said.

"You don't think his dad was a pitiful excuse for a human being with the way he raised them?" he shouted.

"Why are we arguing about Dean and his dad?" I shouted back. "John may have been a crappy father, but he did the best he could. Yeah, maybe getting drunk practically every night, or however often he did, was poor judgment, but…"

"Poor judgment? That's an understatement." he said firmly with a tight glare and jaw clenched, an obvious 'Dean face'.

"Have you lived your character's life or something? Because you surely seem like you have." I replied setting my ice cream on the coffee table.

He glare quickly faded and he looked confused. He shook his head, "I'm sorry." he whispered looking to the floor.

"…It's alright." I said cautiously.

"I should go." he said turning to the door.

"Wait!" I said and he turned to face me, "You didn't finish your ice cream." I smiled shyly.

"Not that hungry." he smiled weakly turning the door knob.

"I like you too." I involuntarily shouted so he heard me clearly, he turned to face me smiling. "But I think that for now…being just friends works…for us."

"…I agree." he sighed walking back into the living room, stopping a few feet in.

"Good. Now let's enjoy our ice cream." I said sitting down wanting the awkward moment to be over and the fun to resume.

"There's something else I have to tell you." he said still standing where he stopped hands in his jeans pockets. "I know more about the Supernatural movie than I let on."

"I don't want to be spoiled." I smiled bashfully, stirring my ice cream so it was creamy.

"They're going to offer you a role in the movie." he said and my head snapped up to look at him. He chuckled, "Eric saw your portrayal of a 'hunter' and wants you in the movie. Of course if your audition goes well."

"I've never acted before."

"What do you call going out to the ring in persona mode?" he countered, "That's acting."

"Maybe, but that's probably completely different from having lines to remember and all that other stuff." I said nervously in a very rapid fashion, rambling. "No, I couldn't. Not with…" I started to continue.

"Eric and all the directors are very excited about having you as the female lead and are willing to work around your schedule." he explained knowing what I was thinking.

"No." I said nervously shaking my head, "There's no way that I could be in this movie. I've never acted or, or did anything like that. I travel all over the place. Filming would be so difficult. You want someone that is going to be able to focus on the project and not having to keep flying out each week for their normal job."

"John Cena has done it. Ted has done it. Ask them how it works, it's not that bad. A lot of work, but if you're really interested in doing it… It'll be fun." he laughed lightly. "I can promise you that much. Especially with Jared and Misha."

"This is a lot to take in." I said letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding back.

"Yeah, it is." he said sitting on a chair off to the side, there was some silence for a few short moments that seemed to drag by. "I wanted to tell you Tuesday when we talked in the restaurant, but…" he trailed off.

"Just spit it out." I said annoyed with everyone stopping their sentences when they talked to me today.

"I wanted to get to know you first, which I'm glad I did." he smiled.

"I'm still not going to kiss you." I said quietly.

"Do you want to that you keep bringing that up?" he smirked.

"Didn't think you'd hear that." I blushed, turning my spoon over and over in the creamy ice cream blob.

"I have amazingly good hearing." he smiled. "So what is your answer to that?"

"I'm not telling you." I said defensively.

He laughed, "Fair enough." knowing the answer.

"Uhh,…" I started.

"I should be leaving now." he said smiling, standing up.

"That's not what I was going to say." I said standing up as well.

"It's pretty late I should be going anyway." he assured me.

"It's barely quarter past eight." I countered.

"Well then you nearly missed a quarter of your show." he teased, bugging his eyes out at 'your show'.

I nodded slowly, "True."

"See ya around tomorrow." he said before leaving.

"All this ice cream and no one to share it with." I huffed, sitting back down and watched the newest episode Supernatural.

* * *

**A/N - Oooh! Things are starting to get interesting! What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- WARNING: This chapter has some strong language in the form of name-calling, but it is in playful fun, at least between the girls it is. **

**

* * *

**

Friday, January 21, 2011 at 6:45 a.m. :

"Ugh!" I moaned turning off the annoying alarm. Time to get up and hit the gym before it gets too busy with the other guys. I didn't feel like getting up though. I flopped back down on the bed with my arms stretched across the bed and slowly began drifting back to sleep. Suddenly, for no reason, my eyes popped wide open and I sat up. Still tired, but I needed to get up. "Ooh." I breathed in sharply at the cold floor beneath my bare feet. "Usually I wear socks to bed, why didn't I last night?" I asked myself shivering a bit. "Hate the cold." I muttered grabbing some clothes to change into for a work-out. Changed and headed down to the gym, I thought no one would be in there, but Jared was in there.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey yourself." he smiled back. "What cha doing up so early?"

"Workout." I sighed getting ready to stretch. "I usually get up early, but with Kelly's birthday…bashes my sleep pattern is all screwed up."

"It was her birthday? When?" he asked making light conversation.

"It was this past Saturday, we went out Monday night. Then on top of that last Tuesday was my birthday, so that also contributes to the weird sleep pattern lately." I explained bending over reaching for my toes.

"Well happy belated birthday. How old does that make ya now?" he drawled out.

"I'm 21." I smiled standing back up and right back down for the stretch.

"And Kelly?" he asked.

"She's 24, but acts as if she's still a teenager at times." I laughed standing back up.

"Don't we all." he laughed, then turned serious. "You feeling better with whatever happened the other night?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I said genuinely. "Just someone being a jerk-off, but it's all sorted out."

"Good… Uhh, so I hear you have a sister." he smiled.

"Yeah, Steph, she's back home in PA." I said getting ready for some cardio.

"She's a photographer right? What type stuff does she like to photograph?" he asked interested.

"Uh-huh. She mostly does scenery, animals, and some with actual people for her studio. Purchased a studio about… I think it was…eight months ago. She got published on the front page of New York Times two months after that and since has been busy with everyone wanting her business." I gushed. "I know it's a mouthful, but I'm her big sis so I'm allowed to brag about her success." I said proudly.

"I'm sure that she brags about her big sis as well." he laughed. "Well, it was nice talking to you. See ya around."

He left and I was all alone in the gym for a total of 30 minutes, when Cody and Ted walked in joking around with one another. Like nothing happened yesterday.

"Men." I mumbled to myself stepping off of the elliptical and towards the low row machine.

"Morning Amanda." Cody said sitting at the machine next to mine.

"Morning Co-Rho." I smiled at him and started my reps. "Ted." I nodded as he sat on the other side of me.

"I'm gonna call you smiley." Ted teased.

"If you call me smiley, then I'm going to call you jackass." I responded between reps.

"And that's different from the norm how, smiley?" he stated logic.

"Jackass." I replied laughing.

"We were thinking about going out tonight for our last night here, wanna come?" Cody asked keeping up his pace in his reps, concentrating on something on the other side of the room.

"Yeah." I agreed with a nod.

"Good." Ted clapped letting the bars go on the machine he was at. "We're having fun tonight! No, clubs or bars though. We're goin'…"

"Well then what are we going to do?" I asked stopping my reps abruptly.

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe get drunk and jump off of Mount Rushmore with no gear." Ted replied sarcastically and I made a face at him sticking out my tongue.

"Now look at who needs to grow up." Cody laughed, pausing his reps for a brief moment.

"Shut up." I retorted glaring at him, turned back to Ted, "What are we doing?"

"Some of the other divas were talking about this party down by this lake about 20 miles outside the city limits. It's a super secret party going down for Kelly that Vince and the rest of the roster planned for her." Ted explained.

"Awesome more drunken moments for all of you to put in the record books." I moaned resuming my reps.

"Guess who's the designated driver tonight?" Ted asked Cody pointing to me, smirking evilly.

"It's always either me or Charlie that is the designated driver." I glared at him.

Ted laughed me off.

"You're a freaking jerk." I retorted leaning as far back as I could without falling off of the seat on the machine.

"Back bothering you, again?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, fell asleep on the couch last night watching TV curled up and woke up at about three in the morning, then officially went to bed. Tossed and turned for the next few hours and just about fell asleep when the damn alarm went off this morning." I explained sitting back up.

"Want me to crack your back again?" he asked.

"Remember where that got you the last time?" Ted glared.

We both glared at him, "Shut up."

"No." I said to Cody. "It's just sore."

"Is a back rub going to come into play soon?" Ted teased.

"You want to be castrated?" I asked glaring at him.

"Back to that?" he asked annoyed.

"You make the decision." I still glared.

"I'll keep my manhood." he stood up and went to the squat rack on the opposite side of the room from we were. Cody soon followed him over there and had what they thought was sneaky conversation while I pretended to listen to music on my iPod. Okay I did listen to music I just had the music turned down real low and just eavesdropped on their talk.

"Think Amanda might know that the party is also for her and Charlie as well as Kelly?" Cody asked Ted.

"Why? She didn't seem to connect the dots. Plus I played it off cool." he smirked at his friend in a loud whisper.

"Played it cool? You told her about it." Cody said through tight lips and looked back at me, but I'm better than good at pretending; so he thought I was listening intently to my music during my very concentrated workout.

Cody turned back to Ted, who was defending himself, "I held back that it was _also _for her."

"Whatever man." Cody said continuing his workout. "If she does find out, it's your fault."

'_It's both your faults, idjits.' I giggled to myself._ I finished my workout and left to shower feeling icky. The warm water helped my back a bit and was highly refreshing. "What else could I do today,…until tonight?" I mumbled to the emptiness of the living room. "Call Charlie." and called her.

"Bonjour, Meandering Mandy!" Charlie happily answered.

"Bonjour, mon amie! Comment ça va, Charlie?" I greeted her as my friend and asked how she was in French.

"Je suis moy bueno." Charlie answered mixing her French and Spanish saying she was very good. "What cha want?"

"I'm bored." I told her. "And I still have your sunglasses."

"Bring 'em over. We need to talk anyway." Charlie said excitedly.

"On my way." I said closing my room door.

"How soon will you be here?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know." I sighed.

She laughed, "Long night with Jensen?"

"No. Interesting thought though." I laughed and knocked on her door.

"Hold on someone's at my," she started running to the door. "…door. Get your ass in here." Charlie pulled me in.

"Nice to see you too." I said closing my phone as she shut the door.

"There's a party for us tonight at some nearby lake." Charlie smiled widely. "And for Kelly too."

"How'd you find out?" I asked smiling knowing the answer already.

"Cody and Ted are lame at keeping secrets. All I had to do was pretend I was actually watching TV while they talked over here in the kitchen. They can't whisper softly for the life of them." she laughed.

"I found out in the gym." I laughed as well.

"Did they give you any details?" she asked.

"No. Just that it was 20 miles outside city limits, was super secret, and that Vince and the rest of the roster planned it for Kelly. Knew something was up when they said 'and the rest of the roster' because we weren't involved in the planning."

"Well what are we going to wear?" she asked.

"We can't go in there wearing something too casual or too dressed up." I told her.

"Too dressed up is fun though." she smiled.

"Remember the other night when I got too dressed up?" I asked her.

"Fine you dress casual and I'll get too dressed up." she smiled holding her hands out as if to say 'I'm awesome'.

"You're such a girly-girl." I teased her.

"That makes you a tom-boy." she teased back.

"That makes me the girl next door, not the tom-boy." I tried to correct her.

"I don't know why you're complaining. Tom-boys get more action than the girls next door." she sighed getting comfy on her couch.

"Are you saying I'm a slut?" I asked her laughing under my breath while sitting on the chair to the side. This is what would normally start our friendly banter.

"Yeah, you're such a skank." she said all valley girl like.

"Oh. My. God. You are like…such a like…hoe. Like so bad." I retorted in my valley girl tone crossing my legs, looking to the ceiling shaking my head too much and over emphasizing my hand movements playing with my hair.

"Don't even go there. You're like…the queen hoe bee." she replied snapping her fingers at me.

"You're both hoes." Ted smiled as he and Cody walked in Charlie's door.

"What'd I tell you about knocking?" Charlie glared at him.

"You're not allowed to call us that." I yelled at him.

"Why not?" he asked slightly offended.

"Cause you are a guy." I said in a 'Duh' tone.

"And you're our friend." Charlie added in the same tone.

"Awww, you finally admitted it." Ted teased sitting closely beside her and pulling her close to him with an arm around her shoulders.

"Ugh." she pulled away from him and moved over to sit on the armrest of the chair I was sitting in not wanting to be near him. "You're a pig."

"Are we going to see some girl on…" Ted started smirking, but stopped when we both glared at him.

"Seriously I will castrate you." I fired at him angrily.

"I'm pretty sure you popped an ovary on that one." Ted huffed.

"New rule. Right here. Right now." I said sitting up straighter. "If you say something sexual or about our ovaries or anything of the sort we deem inappropriate, you have to do as we say."

"Nope." Ted said as if it was definite.

"Do you really want to test me on this little boy?" I glared the hardest I ever had at him.

"You're glare doesn't scare me." he smirked. I picked up a book off of the side table and chucked at him, hitting him in the head. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"Being an dickhead!" I yelled back pissed off.

"Been thinking about it?" he smirked glaring.

I picked up another book and hurled at him. "You're a fucking asshole!"

"Stop throwing books at me!" he yelled standing up. I stood, picking up a glass ashtray and pitched it at him, but he ducked. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted moving threateningly towards me.

"You!" I shouted matching his threatening movements, not about to back down now.

"You don't scare me one bit." he said through tight lips.

"You should be." I replied still staring him down, he backed off a bit.

"You on the rag?" he asked.

"Arrggghhh!" I charged him pushing him back onto the couch. "Why are you such a pig!"

"Whoa!" Cody pulled me away from him before I even had the chance to hit him.

"Let me go!" I shouted still trying to reach him to smack him.

"Calm down!" Cody yelled at me pinning my arms against my body.

"I will once he accepts the rule!" I said to Cody, but directed the yelling to Ted at the same time. Ted came closer and I tried to kick him, but Cody pulled me away.

"Huh, you think you're so tough." Ted shook his head.

"No, I know I'm tough." I shot back at him trying to uselessly kick him because Cody yet again pulled me away.

"Back off Ted! Or else I will let her go!" Cody warned him as he started towards us again.

"You would pick her over me? Even after she broke your heart?" Ted asked unbelieving.

"Yeah, you're being unbearable right now! That's why! Back off!" Cody warned him again.

Ted sat back down on the couch, "Not accepting the rule." he said stubbornly.

"You going to be civil?" Cody asked me, he let go when I nodded.

"So you mean to tell me the two of you can come up with a rule that if we call you 'cute' we have to do whatever you say, yet we can't make rule?" Charlie asked angrily.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Ted said blatantly.

"Ted." Cody scolded him.

"What?" Ted asked like he did nothing wrong, Cody glared harder at him. "Alright, it's a rule." he surrendered.

"Was that hard?" I asked him sitting back down on the chair, still pissed.

Ted smirked about to say something inappropriate, then decided against it when Charlie held up a lamp. "Yes."

Charlie and I smiled at each other, "Just for being such a jerk, you have to tell us all about this party tonight." I said.

They looked between each other wondering how to get out of this one, "Uhh, what are…" Cody stammered.

"Oh come on!" Charlie rolled her eyes, "You two are bad at keeping secrets. So tell us. We promise that we'll act surprised when we get to the party that was planned for us and Kelly."

"No." Ted tried to confirm it.

"Rule." I glared at him, then eyed another book on the table.

"Okay." he said quickly holding up his hands, "what do you want to know?"

"Casual or dressy?" Charlie asked.

"Casual dressy." Cody answered.

"Who is in on it?" I asked.

"Everyone." Ted answered.

"Is there going to be music?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." they both answered.

"Games?" Charlie posed.

"Yes." they smiled.

"Presents?" we asked smiling widely.

"What me and Cody aren't enough for the two of ya?" Ted smirked.

"No." we said and Charlie continued, "You two are like the bottom of the bottom of the cream crop."

"That hurts." Ted held his heart emotionlessly, shrugging it off.

"I can see the pain written all over your face with your crocodile tears." I mocked.

Cody laughed at us and Charlie asked, "What time does it start?"

"At 8, but we're leaving at 7:15." Cody answered.

"Can we bring dates?" Charlie asked smirking evilly.

"Yeah." Ted answered looking at Charlie, then over at me and Cody, and quickly back to Charlie.

'_Please don't ask me. Please don't ask me. Please don't ask me.' _I prayed that Charlie wasn't going to ask me what I thought she was going to ask me.

"Are you going to ask Jensen to come?" she asked smirking remembering my comment earlier.

'_Crap.'_

"Why should I? It's just for us and our friends." I smiled, more that I was able to back my way out of that one fast.

"And we can bring dates." Charlie added.

'_Shut up Charlie!' I mentally shouted at her as I still smiled._

"Bring Jensen along. It'll be fun." Cody assured me with a quick nod and forced smile.

"No, it's just for us." I said pulling Charlie into a strong punishing hug for bringing up Jensen in front of Cody, "Plus, I want to spend some time with my best friends."

"No offence, but I don't want to spend time with you tonight." Charlie smiled devilishly.

"And who would you want to spend tonight with over your best friend?" I glared playfully at her.

"A friend." she smiled.

"Who?" me, Cody and Ted asked.

"A friend." she repeated sitting down on the side chair.

"Spill." I said still standing looking down at her.

She smiled goofily, "You're not going to believe this."

"Who?" I asked holding my hands out like 'get to the point here.'

"Jake." she smiled.

I turned to Cody and Ted with a WTF face.

"Who?" we all asked at the same time.

Charlie hung her head with a laugh, "Amanda I am surprised that you think you're the only one lucky enough to land a Winchester actor."

My jaw dropped, "What? Jake Abel?"

"Yep. Apparently he was supposed to be there too, but due to some scheduling conflicts he couldn't make it right away. I bumped into him yesterday and we kinda got to talkin'." she bit her lip excited about the entire situation.

"You bringing him along?" I asked.

"Yeah…, _but_ only if you bring Jensen." she countered.

"No." I said quickly. "You bring Jake and I'll fly solo. Besides bringing two and not the other isn't fair."

"Bring one and not the other two isn't fair either." Charlie countered.

'_Damn she's quick.' I thought to myself._

"You mean Jared?" Ted asked.

"So bring both." Charlie answered simply.

"NO!" I said surprised at her suggestion wanting her to just drop it.

"Your persona wouldn't have a problem with that." Charlie smirked.

"I'm not going into this as my persona." I retorted.

"Oh shut up and just bring them along." Ted tried to end the discussion.

"What are you two still doing here? Get lost." I said starting to shoo them out.

"Oh yeah, Jensen is waiting for you in the lobby. Said something about roast or something." Ted added like it was not a big deal at all.

"What?" I asked panicked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked starting to the door hurriedly.

"Oh wait, no. He gave it to me and said see ya…sometime." Ted said like no big deal again. I turned, walked right up to him and punched his shoulder, "What is with the abuse?" he yelled at me bringing his hand to his shoulder.

"That's for not telling me." I yelled and started to leave once again.

"You like him don't you?" Ted smirked still rubbing his shoulder.

"I already told you I did." I said.

"No, before that was just as friends. Now,…*nods*… you really like him." Ted's smirk turned to a soft smile.

I hesitated a bit and swallowed nervously while fidgeting with my hands at my sides. "…Yeah." I said quietly and left. Phew, that's over. Wait did he really give it to Ted. I reopened Charlie's door, "Did he really give it to you?"

"Nah, he's waiting downstairs." Ted said, I narrowed my eyes trying to figure if he was being genuine. "Go get your roast." Ted wiggled his eyebrows.

I stuck my tongue out at him before leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

I got downstairs in the lobby and didn't see Jensen anywhere. Peaked my head in the restaurant, saw no one that was familiar to me. I turned around to see a smiling Jensen standing a few inches away from me. I gasped holding my hand to my chest, "Gosh! Don't do that to me!" I laughed trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry, I just had to." he laughed lightly handing me a huge bag. "This is what Claire promised you." he smiled.

"Wow! Didn't expect it to be this much." I said holding it with both hands, it was heavy. "Sorry I made you wait." I apologized biting on the side of my lip genuinely sorry.

"Wait?" he laughed, "Harry just brought it here a moment ago."

"Really?" I asked wanting to punch Ted so bad.

"Yeah." he said unsure of why I was asking, then he laughed. "Did you think I was waiting down here for a while?"

"Yeah, Ted got some wrong information." I said.

"Ted? How'd he know?" Jensen asked.

"…Come to think about it, I don't know." I realizing there was some underground connections somewhere. "I'll be sure to ask him that when I see him. Bye." I said walking towards the elevator.

"Hey!" he shouted, I turned to look at him still standing where he was before. "Wanna do something tonight?" he asked with a small sweet smile with his left hand's fingers in his pocket, right hand on the back of his neck.

"Uhh, I kinda have plans for tonight, but you can come along if you want. Jared can come too." I offered. '_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.' I hoped, prayed, and wished._

He walked over to where I stood, smiling and explained, "I didn't have any plans anyway." wrinkling the left side of his nose a little bit with what would be considered a wink.

"So you'll come then?" I asked trying not to seem too excited.

"Yeah." he smiled sweetly. "What's the plan?"

"Super secret party." I whispered leaning in a bit smiling.

"For what or who?" he asked in a whisper leaning in a bit as well, smiling.

"Me, Charlie, and Kelly." I whispered smiling as I laughed a little bit, kind of giddily.

"Is that why your whispering?" he whispered back smiling more.

"Yep." I smiled widely popping the 'p'. "Leaving around 7:15. I'll call you when we're ready to leave. Look your damn best in casual wear." I explained walking backwards to the elevator that just opened and got on. The entire time he smiled at me even as the doors closed. "Crap!" I said out loud. I had forgotten to tell him that tonight is my last night here. I could always tell him tonight. "This is gonna be fun."

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" another hotel customer, an older lady, asked me.

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah, fine." I assured her clearing my head and reminding myself to be more aware of the environment I am in when in the next city.

Got to my room and put the food in the fridge, the guys could enjoy it for lunch or later before we left for the party. Or even tomorrow before we leave around noon, though they might be booked on a different flight. I'll just call them over for lunch.

"Hey Cody, I have plenty of food for lunch. Wanna come ov…Oh. You went out for lunch? Where'd you all go?… Dino's." I laughed. "Let me guess Charlie dragged you two along, right?…Sounds like her…Yeah, see ya later than." I hung up. "Nothing to do until later." I sighed to my empty room.

"Room service." a voice boomed after some pounding on the door.

I opened the door confused, "I didn't order room service." I told the man of about 40.

"Didn't have to. Someone did for you,…" he paused looking at a piece of paper. "…Amanda. It's from a certain… D. Hasselhoff." he laughed looking up at me, "Quite a character this guy is." then pushed a cart into the room.

"What is it?" I asked smiling and blushing.

"Vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles." Jensen said walking into the room.

"That's what it is." the room service guy answered smiling and left closing the door.

"It doesn't go along with my healthy eating at all." I pointed out with a smile.

"I was thinking about sending a chocolate cake with chocolate. You know with chocolate in it, and chocolate on top and more chocolate. Chocolate galore." he laughed. "But then it hit me that you don't like much chocolate, so this it was."

"What for?" I asked surprised by the sweet gesture.

"I heard that it was your birthday last week and realized I didn't get cha anything." he looked up towards the ceiling as he explained, I laughed, "So ice cream it is." he said happily looking back at me.

"You didn't have to." I blushed deeply tilting my head sideways with a huge smile.

"I wanted to." he said biting the inside of his bottom lip. "Uhh," he shook his head, "ice cream?" he asked handing me a bowl of the frozen dessert.

"Sure." I said grabbing the bowl.

"Some rainbow sprinkles for the lady." he said dumping a bunch of sprinkles on my ice cream.

"That's plenty." I laughed.

"Nah, just a few more." he said shaking the container for more sprinkles to come out.

"Jensen, that's plenty." I laughed swatting his hand away lightly.

"'Kay some for me," he put some sprinkles on his ice cream, "and we're ready to watch a movie." he said grabbing his ice cream bowl and my hand pulling me along with him into the living room. "Sit." he ordered me as he turned on the TV and popped a DVD into the respective player, then sat beside me. "Ready?" he asked turning to me and did a double take as I just stared at him confused. "What?"

"…Nothing." I laughed amazed that he genuinely was so perfect.

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay." and started the movie.

When finally to the DVD movie menu, "Really?" I asked unbelieving, "Never Back Down?"

"Something wrong with that choice?" he asked.

"No, I just didn't think that you'd like this specific movie." I stated.

"I like it." he shrugged it off and pressed play.

After the movie, "Why did you really pick that movie?" I asked looking at him as I sat to the left of him (sideways) with my legs pulled up on the couch under me leaning against the back of the couch on my right hand propping up my head.

"Didn't know what you would like. So…" he made an unsure face, "you mentioned Fight Club and I assumed that you liked 'fight' movies."

"I like 'em. It's just…" I paused not knowing what to say, so I said what I was thinking. "You're too sweet."

He laughed blushing a bit, "Uhh, thanks…I guess." he smiled.

"It's a compliment." I assured him. "I mean, you didn't know me when it was my birthday. Yet you probably did the sweetest thing for me as a belated birthday…surprise and that's compared to all the gifts and surprises that I've gotten for my birthday in all of my lifetime. You didn't have to."

"I wanted…" he started.

"I heard you before, but seriously…you barely know me." I smiled, "And…"

"Think of it as my way of getting to know you." he smiled at me.

"…Alright. We'll leave it at that." I smiled blushing a bit.

"You blush a lot." he laughed.

I laughed, then leaned forward towards him, "I believe I would when a really sweet guy is being really sweet to me."

He leaned forward a little bit, "I guess I would too."

I pulled back, "You'd blush if a really sweet guy was being really sweet to you?" I held back laughter.

He shook his head trying to come up with something witty, "…No!" he laughed. "If a really sweet girl was being really sweet to me, I guess I'd blush too." he looked directly at me.

"That's more like it." I smiled looking to my empty water bottle. "Need something to drink?"

"Yeah." he said happily. "Got any soda?"

"Will Pepsi do?" I asked holding up a can of Pepsi.

"Yeah, perfect." he smiled out at me. I handed him his and sat down opening my own Pepsi. "Ahh!" he took a refreshing sip of the soda. "What movie would you have preferred?"

"Umm,…off the top of my head…I don't know." I laughed. "But if I really thought about it…something funny."

"Not even something scary? Like Supernatural." he laughed leaning over towards me with hands out like in a scaring 'boo' manner.

"Nah." I said holding back laughter with a smile.

"Nah?" he asked.

"Scary movies are tools for a guy to get the girl to cling to him. So…nah." I answered.

"Like you don't want to cling to me." he smirked.

"That was a very Dean-like comment." I laughed.

He smiled looking down at the cushion and started to say something as he looked back up at me, "What if I…"

"Amanda!" Charlie shouted happily knocking on the door.

I looked to Jensen, "I should get that." I said to convince myself.

"Amanda!" Charlie sang loudly opera style.

"Yeah, you should." he smiled at me.

"Coming." I said walking to the door and opening it. "Yes, darling Charlie. And Kelly."

"We got to get ready." she said with a her outfit slung over her shoulder and pushing past me along with Kelly. "Oh!" she said once she saw Jensen, "Didn't know you had company." she said turning to me smiling. "We'll be back in a half hour."

"No, it's alright. I was just leaving." Jensen said standing up and walking to the door soda in hand. "Call me later when you're ready to leave then. I'll ask Jared if he wants to come. Later Charlie. Kelly." he waved walking out of the room.

I closed the door as Kelly whispered, "Did you two do _something_?"

"Oh god." Charlie muttered with an eye roll.

"No." I answered her in a whisper to match hers walking into the living room to collect the dishes to put them back on to the room service cart.

"So what did you do?" Kelly asked in her normal tone.

"Watched a movie and ate some ice cream." I told her.

"Liar." she said setting down her clothes on the side chair.

"Why would I need to lie?" I asked bored.

"You need to get laid." Kelly said.

"Kelly." me and Charlie yelled at her.

"What? You do." she said as if it were true.

"Do not." we shot back.

"Do to." she replied.

"Do not." I crossed my arms glaring at her.

"When was the last time you were with a guy?" she glared at me.

"You don't need to know." I said defensively.

"That long, huh?" she smirked.

"Kelly!" I yelled with a glare that said 'drop it'.

"Alright…whatever." she turned to her clothes. "I can't decide between this pink strapless, orange backless, and this lavender sequenced dress.

"Hmmm, I'd personally go with the pink color on the lavender dress minus the sequences, but for you…" I bit my lip in thought, "the pink is best."

"That's what I was thinking too." she said looking at the dress. "Yep, this is the one."

"Now for you." Charlie said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bedroom. "We need to find something that is going to wow him."

"I don't need to 'wow' him." I explained.

"Yeah, okay." Charlie said slowly throwing my clothes out from my bags.

"Think you could at least pick them out nicely so I don't have to refold them later?" I asked her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Charlie exclaimed stopping all her actions hands high up in the air.

"What?" I asked thinking something was seriously wrong.

"Where have you been hiding this thing?" she asked smirking holding up a scandalously small red strapless dress.

I swallowed nervously, "Uhh, I got it as a…present for my birthday." I said trying to look calm.

"From who?" both Charlie and Kelly smiled.

"From a friend." I said grabbing it from Charlie

"Cody?" she asked surprised.

"Ugh, no!" I said disgusted.

"Ted?" Kelly asked disgusted.

"NO!" I said almost hacking.

"Then who?" they throw their hands in the air.

"No one." I said.

"You said it was from a friend, so who?" Charlie pushed the subject.

"I bought it." I surrendered.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Charlie turned and continued looking through my bags.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the extremely flirty type." I pointed out.

"No, but that's what you have your persona for." she smiled holding up some accessories.

"What is going through your mind?" I asked knowing that look in her eyes.

"I'm going to make Jensen drool over you." she smirked.

"No offense, but I don't like drool." I stated smiling, she looked bored at me. "No, we'll be leaving tomorrow. Why get his hopes up? Only to rip them apart tomorrow morning."

"What are you living in the stone age? There are such thing as airplanes, internet, cell phones,…" she ranted.

"Charlene!" I yelled in frustration.

"That's the second time this week you called me by my right name and both times it was because of Jensen. You're holding yourself back from him." Charlie said.

"No, I'm not." I said confidently.

"Yes, you are." she countered just as confident. "Remember what I said about Chris?"

"Yes, I remember. No, I'm not holding myself back from him. We both agreed that,…for now,…*nods*… we're good as friends." I explained slowly.

"Don't you at least a little bit want to make him drool?" she smiled slightly.

I pondered that for a little bit, "…Maybe…just a little bit." I prepared for the worst covering my ears.

She squealed in pure giddiness and pulled my hands down. "You are gonna look so hot!"

Kelly, Charlie, and I goofed around for a while until it got closer to the time when we needed to be ready. Let's see, we pulled a prank on the guy behind the check in desk using Kelly's brand new phone that was nothing like we were used to her carrying around because it looked outdated by like a decade, at the very least.

"Hello, concierge desk. How many I help you?" the check in guy had asked.

Kelly spoke into one of those voice scrambler things causing her to have a very unbelievably deep voice, "Uhh, have you got some extra rooms available tonight?"

"Let's see here." he said as we heard him pounding on the keyboard of the computer he used. "Yes we have a few rooms left. Would you like to make some reservations?"

"No. No, I'm doing a top-secret government study on hotels. Have you received any other calls like this before?"

The check in/concierge guy cleared his throat and hesitated before he spoke. "…No. Is this some sort of joke?"

"This is a very serious matter, sir. If you do not comply or if you have spoken to someone other than me you could be arrested and charged with treason." Kelly said sternly.

Charlie and I widened our eyes looking at each other and back to Kelly mouthing 'What the hell are you doing?'

"That makes no sense." I whispered to her.

Kelly waved me off to be quiet and continued her prank. "Again have you spoken to someone else about this issue?"

Then I turned to Charlie. "Study on hotels? Top-secret?" Charlie shrugged.

"No." the check in guy answered the question sounding scared.

"Okay, next question: do you like your boss?" she asked.

"Uhh,…" he delayed

"Answer truthfully sir." Kelly added. "Remember the charge of treason hangs in the balance for you."

"No." he said quietly into the phone.

"Why?" she pushed the topic.

"He's not a nice man at all. Very pushy." he answered

"How?" Kelly asked.

"Kells stop. We could get him into serious trouble with whatever he might say." Charlie whispered.

"He makes us… do things that aren't part of the job description. Like at faculty meetings away from work, a party for example; he makes us… work there too." he answered.

Kelly smiled at us, "Has he ever made you wear women's panties?"

"What?" he sounded shocked.

"It's part of the procedure. Answer the question." Kelly said still smiling.

"Uhh,…no." he tried to sound convincing.

"You're not very convincing with that answer. Mind answering it again." Kelly played her part as she pulled a little remote control of sorts out of her pocket.

"No." he shouted.

"Hmmm…alright. I believe you. The next question here is, have you ever wanted to wear women's panties? Or any women's clothes for that matter?"

"…Umm,…n…." he made some more babbling noises and cleared his throat nervously. "…No."

Charlie and me held our hands over our mouths to try and retain our laughter.

"Thanks for your time answering these questions, now get ready for some quality time in the slammer." she said pressing the button and over the phone's speaker we heard loud sirens. Then the clanging around of the phone dropping.

Then we ordered room service with all the things Ted hates for him. We're so bittersweet sometimes. And since Tyler was still here we set it up for a male stripper to arrive at his room around the time of the party. So vindictive, revenge is soooo sweet! We laughed our asses off. Then started to get ready for the party.


	14. Chapter 14

By 7 o'clock I was putting on the finishing touches of my outfit. The scandalously small red strapless dress fit perfectly. Only problem I had with it, was that it didn't cover as much boob as I would have liked. I felt like a wardrobe malfunction could happen at any given second, but Kelly assured me it was fine since her dress was the same way.

"How reassuring." I said sarcastically putting on my sexy metallic hot pink high heels for which Charlie had a matching pair to go with her hair and her just as scandalous little black corseted dress with hot pink detail. "Can you remind me again why we're wearing very glamorous dresses and high heels for a party by a lake?"

"Because we can." Kelly said in a 'duh' tone putting her earrings in.

"Plus the party's for us so we can do whatever the hell we want." Charlie smiled pulling on her fishnet gloves

"So only we can pull it off right?" I asked standing up.

"Damn straight." they both smirked.

"Picture time." Kelly said standing beside me and she made kissy model poses at her camera in various shots. One of which she kissed my cheek, "So putting that one as my Twitter picture!" she exclaimed. "Guys will be drooling!"

"And my grandfather will have a fit." I laughed.

"He's old he doesn't know anything." she replied waving me off.

"Hey!" I said offended. "He knows stuff. He's a smart man."

"And if you had listened to him, you'd have been slaving away in cubicle right now." she stated fact.

I huffed, "…True."

We checked our appearance one last time, "Damn we look beyond our normal hotness." Kelly smirked.

"The dim lighting helps a lot." Charlie joked and we both laughed. The light bulb in the bedroom blew and the only light was from the lamp on the nightstand. Kelly stuck her tongue out at us, "What? We look tanner than usual!" Charlie smiled as we walked out of the bedroom grabbing our jackets and clutch bags.

"Ready?" Kelly asked us.

"Yeah, just gotta call Jensen on the way." I said walking towards the door where she stood.

"Seriously, he'll go gaga for you." Kelly said in her serious tone.

"Awww, thank you Jelly Kelly." I teased pinching her cheek closing and locking my door.

"Hate you." she smiled at me and then turned to Charlie. "And Jake, woooo…" she fanned herself. "We're going to have to restrain him."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Weirdos."

"Call Jensen and Jake." she ordered as we started to the elevators.

"…Jake?" Charlie said into her phone since she had already started to call Jake as soon as I closed my hotel door.

"You go get the guys while we call them." I snooted at her dialing Jensen already.

"Hello, Amanda." he answered happily.

"Hey, we're ready." I smiled leaning up against the wall. "Are you?"

"Yeah, just tell us where to meet ya." he said probably smiling.

"Well I'm,…well me and Charlie are waiting for Kelly to get back with Ted and Cody, then we'll be down in the lobby." I explained.

"Perfect, we're in the restaurant. Knew you'd be calling soon since Jake got a call from Charlie." he laughed.

"Man! I didn't surprise you yet." I played it like I was annoyed.

"We'll be waiting by the water fountain." he laughed.

"Alright, see ya when we get down there." I bit my lip.

"Okay, see ya." he said, then we hung up.

I waited a few minutes and got bored so I was staring down towards my room as Charlie continued to talk with Jake.

"Smiley! Wow!" Ted shouted looking down the hall at me. "Charlie! Bit my finga!" he said with a British accent imitating that cute video in which this little boy's baby brother named Charlie bit his finger.

"Shut up!" we shouted back standing fully upright.

"Let's get this done with. My feet hurt already." I complained.

"Does the princess want to carried down?" Ted teased standing not very far from me smirking.

"Back off." I said bored pushing him away, but laughing under my breath.

He laughed, "So I heard Jensen and Jared are coming along." I nodded. "Well you're driving Kelly and Charlie, we're riding with the guys."

"You mean you were too cheap to rent a huge ass limo?" I asked surprised. "Wait, why do we have to drive when the party is for us?"

"Yeah, we're cheap and because we can make you." Ted smiled widely as we stepped onto the elevator.

"Ted wants to give him the 'You-break-her-heart-I'll-kill-you.' speech." Cody whispered loudly behind his hand.

I laughed out loud, "Now you want to act like big brother, too?"

"It's for your protection." Ted smiled at me. "Besides it's more like big extremely handsome friend."

"Jensen plays Dean Winchester, I'm sure I'm protected." I smiled at the thought of Dean Winchester protecting me.

"Question is can Jensen Ackles protect?" Ted asked.

Charlie backhanded his stomach, "He's a great guy. He doesn't need the speech."

"Oh, don't think you're getting' off the hook that easy, Jake's gettin' the talk too."

Charlie turned to face him with a glare, "Give him the talk and I'll break your neck. No games or playing around. Straight up, I'll break your neck. Without even thinking twice about it."

"Whatever happened with Jeff anyway?" Ted asked.

Charlie looked away from him and was uncomfortable with the topic.

Kelly smacked his arm, "Dude, shut up." she said with tight lips as I glared at him.

"I'm going to put a restraining order on the three of you, if either one of you hit me again today." Ted declared. We smirked at each other planning an attack. Kelly smacked his arm, Charlie slapped the back of his head, and I kicked his leg all at the same time. "Restraining order!" he yelled to the four elevator walls as if he was searching for someone to hand him one.

"You're a dumb-ass." Cody laughed as the elevator doors started to open.

"By the way, Ted how'd you know that I was getting a delivery of roast earlier?" I asked him as the doors of the elevator doors started to open.

Charlie was the first off not wanting to dwell on anything related to Jeff. She quickly found Jake.

"I know Harry and Claire too." he smirked wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we walked off the elevator.

I smacked his chest with the back of my hand, "Harry had just delivered it a moment earlier and I felt like a stupid jackass when I apologized to Jensen for making him wait due to that information."

"You'll get over it." he gave me a quick squeeze with his arm around my shoulders. "Go to your man." he ordered.

"Not my man." I said walking away.

"Not yet." he said so I'd hear him.

I turned and stuck my tongue out at him. Then turned around and bumped into Jensen. "Sorry." I said holding my head, which hit off of his arm.

"You alright?" he asked removing my hand from my head looking at the 'injured' area, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said laughing under my breath.

"Thought you said best damn causal?" he asked over looking my outfit, smirking.

"This is my best damn casual." I joked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh." he smiled.

"Charlie and Kelly made me put it on. They forgot to take their meds again." I laughed.

"I'm sure they did." he smiled following the joke.

"Look at you two, you are dressed more than casual as well." I said to him and Jared. "So very adorable!" I said excitedly, then whispered. "Am I the only one who feels like we're going to a big party or something?"

"Yes." they both answered truthfully.

"Good, at least I'm not the only one." I smiled unsure.

"Amanda, this is Jake. Jake this is Amanda." Charlie said introducing us.

"Hi." he held his hand out to shake.

"Hi." I smiled shaking his hand and got this feeling that this was all too familiar…kinda…

"Amanda! Charlie! Kelly! Guys!" Vince yelled across the lobby motioning us to come to him as he stood by the front doors.

"Showtime." Charlie whispered back to me as she walked in front of us with Jake. I walked between Jensen and Jared and then Kelly was between Cody and Ted in front of Charlie.

Kelly looked back at us, "Ready for this sexy ladies?"

"Shut up and yes." Charlie snooted at her as I sent her a raspberry.

We walked through a bunch of paparazzi to a Hummer limo. Huge freakin' honkin' beast of a Hummer, but it wasn't crappy. It was rather nice and well lit.

"Amanda, I think you should sit on Jensen's lap." Ted said seriously. I glared at him with an 'I will kill you" look. "Sit on his lap I need to talk to him for a second."

"And it can't be said out loud?" I asked still glaring.

"Just do it." he glared back. "Look he's fine with it." I looked to Jensen and he smiled sheepishly.

I mouthed, 'I hate you.' to Ted as I slid up onto Jensen's lap and Ted slid into my seat that was between Jensen and Jared.

Ted started to whisper something to Jensen loudly, "Now, I know…" then he noticed somehow that I was listening in even though I played it like I wasn't. "Cover her ears." he said to Jensen.

"Uh-uh!" I turned in shock to Ted, "I'm not some little kid!"

"You're acting like one right now." he replied.

"I would slap you if it weren't for having guests here." I glared at him in a whisper.

"I'm sure you would in your childish ways." he smirked. I turned and covered my own ears. When I saw Ted move back over to his seat I slid back into my seat. "She probably just put up that argument so she could sit on your lap longer." Ted laughed so heartily.

I didn't even bother to acknowledge him as I stared out the window the rest of the way to the lake. So embarrassed by him acting so stupid. Jensen grabbed hold of my hand about half way there and sent me a sweet smile when I looked surprised up at him. I didn't look over at the others knowing they saw what happened and that they'd make a big deal about. Maybe not Jared, but definitely my co-workers would. Maybe not Cody either considering…you know.

About 15 minutes before we reached the lake Charlie got a call from Vince yelling about the male stripper we had setup to go to Tyler's hotel room. She just laughed and got us off the hook.

"When you guys said lake I thought you meant one with cabins nearby for some sort of shelter." I said. "Not just literally a lake, the woods, and a fire with a party scene."

"So picky. Just like a child." Ted sighed annoyed, he was close enough for me to slap the back of his head so I did. "What the hell?" he hissed holding the back of his head.

"Keep calling me a child and that's what you'll get each time you do." I said pissed at him. He stormed off leaving me with Jensen and Jared. Cody walked with Kelly to meet up with Frankie, who was Tony's (chef at Dino's Restaurant) eldest son and was a very good-looking guy.

"Is the interaction between the two of you like that all the time?" Jared asked worried.

"Yeah, sometimes worse." I answered glaring at Ted as he stormed over to the bar for a drink. "But that's normal."

"Ted's just an ass most of the time." Charlie answered. "He can be really douchey."

"Kelly! Amanda! The recent birthday girls, come on get up here! Charlie you too!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler laughed over the microphone on the temporary stage.

"Put your 'Grrr' faces on." Jared laughed.

We both looked at him with raised eyebrows crossing our arms, "'Grrr' faces?" Jake laughed at Jared for basically getting scolded by us.

"Go." he laughed.

"Now you're bossing me around too?" I questioned him.

"Charlie! Amanda! Waitin' on you two, sweet things!" Jerry laughed his usual laugh.

"Go ahead get up there." Jensen said to us smiling at the banter between Jared, Charlie and I.

"Don't want to." I whispered as we walked up to the stage smiling.

"Okay girls," Jerry started while motioning to someone off the stage to come up, "…you were 'told' that tonight was for a belated birthday party, when it is actually that _and_ to have Charlie and Amanda sign the contract to be part of the Supernatural movie." Jerry grabbed some papers from a suited business guy that stood somewhere behind me. "We need a clipboard." he told the guy quietly annoyed that he didn't remember that, then to the crowd "We need to wait for a clipboard." he laughed.

"What?" Charlie looked at me wide-eyed.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Charlie quietly.

"No." she shook her head.

"Kells, did you know about this?" Charlie asked her.

"Oh yeah!" she smirked while flirting with Frankie.

"You're a bitch you do know that right?" I asked as both me and Charlie smiled with tight lips completely caught off guard.

"As are you!" she laughed at how Frankie blew her a kiss. "He's adorable!"

I turned to Jerry and covered the microphone pushing it away and whispered to him, "I can't sign that I only found out about it last night."

"Yeah, I only found out about it…well now." Charlie added.

He whispered back, "You can, they saw your auditions earlier."

"What auditions? I didn't audition." we both questioned confused.

"Earlier when you two argued with Ted in Char's room there were some hidden cameras and… that was your audition. They needed to see how you conveyed real emotion, so Ted volunteered knowing he could work you up enough to be pissed as hell." Jerry explained.

"Why didn't someone just tell me all about this?" I asked out loud and my voice echoed over the speakers. I stared out at the crowd as everyone looked at me and stormed off the stage ticked at everyone involved in the covert audition thing.

"Uhh, seems like we're having some technical difficulties." Jerry laughed nervously over the mic.

"Amanda." Vince stopped me holding onto my arm as I tried to briskly walk past and ignore him. I turned to him angry I knew he was probably the puppeteer behind all of this. "If we had told you, you would have outright said no."

"You don't know that." I glared at him.

"You turned down that movie with…" Vince started.

"That's because it had a sex scene." I glared at him and he looked to the side of him almost nervously. "You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled at him. "Vince!"

"See you would have said no." he countered.

"There's no way I'm doing this movie." I declared.

"Why because of a sex scene? Amanda, it will be alright. It's not like they actually make you…" he started.

"NO! Because of the way you all made plans for me to be in this movie without once asking me or telling me about it!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, same here." Charlie added, not liking having a project just dropped on her like this. Sure she was down for being part of the movie, but she would have loved to know about it first.

"Then on top of all that you expect me, us to walk up on that stage and just sign some papers. No." I shook my head walking away from the situation.

"Hey come on…" Cody started to stop me.

"I don't care right now. I need to be alone for now." I said completely ignoring him as I walked back to the Hummer. "Take me back to the hotel." I said slamming the door.

"Sorry, can't do that." the driver said bored.

"I'll pay you double what you get paid in a week to take me back to the hotel." I said.

"Vince's orders no one leaves until the party is over." he explained again bored not even thinking about the offer.

I nearly just about reached up and snapped his neck with all my anger getting to that boiling point, but instead got out of the vehicle and slammed the door. "Hello, yes I need a cab…At…" I started one the cab dispatcher answered on the other end of the call and realized I didn't know where we were, "Driver where are we?" I asked opening the door once more.

"Can't tell ya." he said bored again.

I snapped the phone shut, "What? Why?"

"Orders." he answered simply.

I slammed the door shut again, hands on my hips, "Fuck!" I said in frustration.

"Hey." Jensen said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked glaring at him.

"Vince, he told us not to tell you." he answered.

I nodded, "Yeah, Vince seems to be behind all of this. Did he also tell you to be extremely nice to me?" I asked.

He looked at me surprised by what I said, "…No, Amanda that was all me. If it was up to him we would have told you and Charlie as soon as you girls finished your performance Monday night and left without another word said." he explained.

I huffed mumbling, "Always so protective. And they think I shield myself."

"You know, he doesn't want you to let your career slump. Same with Charlie. You two have plenty of potential you just have to…"

"To what?" I cut him off. "Do a movie here and there? Promote this crappy website? Or show up here to be paid a lot of money? No thanks! Give female lead to someone else! I don't want it!" I yelled and stormed off down the road.

"Where are you going?" he shouted after me.

"Back to the hotel!" I shouted over my shoulder.

He ran to catch up with me, "There's no way you'll make it back in those." he said pointing to my heels.

"Fine." I glared at him taking them off and started walking again, but he grabbed my arm. "Let me go."

"No, I'm not about to let you walk back this late at night all by yourself." he said.

"I've done worse in more dangerous places." I shot back yanking my arm from his firm grip storming away.

"You mean like dancing with Tyler the other night?" he asked.

I turned to him, "How did you know that?" I asked quietly.

"Your co-workers told me and…" he sighed, "…I was there that night."

"I tried to repulse or embarrass him to make him leave me alone, but…" I started in a weak voice.

"You don't have to talk about it." he said.

"Yeah." I nodded and laughed lightly to be in a better mood. "Guess I don't."

"Sure you don't want female lead?" he asked after a moment I spent to compose myself.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know who this character is or if my schedule fits." I said still composing myself.

"Is that a maybe?" he asked scrunching up his face with a funny voice.

I looked up at him and laughed, "Yeah, it's a maybe."

"We can work with that." Again wrinkling the left side of his nose with what would be considered a wink, smiling. "Do you really want to leave the party?" he said, then leaned in closely whispering with a huge smile. "Because it gets better I promise."

"No, I don't want to leave." I said grabbing hold of his hand.

He smiled, "Let's go."

"Wait," I stopped myself. "We're leaving tomorrow. To get to the next venue by Monday."

He looked to the ground and back up at me, "Thought you'd be leaving soon. So…I gotcha something."

"I tell you I'm leaving and you tell me you got me something?" I said unbelieving. "That just seems so…"

"Sweet?" he asked with a…well a sweet smile.

"Wrong." I finished my sentence.

"Wrong?" he asked confused.

"If anything you should be pissed or upset. Not sweet." I clarified.

"Why should I be upset? You have your job to do, I wouldn't want to change your schedule for me. Besides I'm not the follow the crowd type of guy." he said using my line from our second conversation, switching it up for his use.

"I should have realized that by now." I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, you should have." he smirked. "Shall we party?"

"Hmmm,…" I pondered, "Hmmm,…" I tilted my head to the side, squinted my left eye, bit my lip, and tapped my chin, then tilted my head to the other side, "Hmmm,…"

"Say 'hmmm,'…" he started imitating me, "one more time and I'll make the choice for you." he smirked.

I giggled, "Yes."

"Yes what?" he smiled.

"Yes, we shall party?" I questioned.

"Alright." he smiled pulling me along back to the party. Vince started towards us as soon as he saw us back at the party. "Don't worry I'll tell him that signing now is your option and that you'd rather wait until you know more about it." he said to me, then met up with Vince half way leaving me at the table lined with drinks.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sorry. We didn't tell you or somehow let you know." Kelly said in a small genuine voice beside me with Ted and Cody behind her.

"It's alright, but don't think you're off the hook." I said to them.

"More like probably never getting off the hook." Charlie added still pissed about not knowing about being a part of the movie.

"What can we do?" Cody asked.

"Well you all owe me a hug." I said.

"Ya'll ain't givin' no hug." Charlie said backing away from the situation.

"A hug? Is that all?" Ted asked very cautiously.

"Yeah." I did a small shrug.

Kelly eyed me, "Why you being so nice?"

"Cause I can." I said in a 'duh' voice pulling my head back like there was no other reason, but there was and he goes by the name of Jensen Ackles.

"I can deal with that." Kelly gave in and hugged me tightly.

"No." Ted said as I turned to him for a hug. "No. Not hugging you." I hugged him and he lightly patted my back.

"Cody." I smiled turning to him.

"You don't have to twist my arm." he smiled hugging me tightly as I hugged him back just a tightly, just at that moment Jensen came back over.

"Uhh, everything is settled." Jensen said trying to hide his slight jealousy.

"Thanks!" I smiled widely hugging him tightly as well…okay maybe tighter. I got a whiff of his cologne as his arms wrapped around me just as tightly. He smelled so good.

"Well, see ya tomorrow. I'm going to dance." Kelly said excitedly waving as she walked off to Frankie. Cody and Ted just walked off without another word.

"Wanna dance?" Jensen asked holding his hand out for me.

I saw Charlie behind Jensen talking with Jake and she smiled nodding. Then she reached around Jake to slap Jensen's ass. He turned to look at her surprised.

"What?" she asked playing innocent. "Jake that was not nice."

"Yeah." I smiled taking his hand pulling him away from them. We got to the wooden dance floor that was set up and started to dance when…

"Birthday girls and Charlie get your asses up here." Ted said over the microphone and the music was quickly cut.

"Why is everything we do interrupted today?" I asked Jensen annoyed at the interruptions still holding onto him with my forehead resting on his chest.

"Amanda!" Ted drew out my name as if searching for me, but he knew exactly where I was.

I turned to glare up at him then looked back up at Jensen, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

He chuckled, "Promise?"

"Yes." I assured him and then made my way to the stage.

Once I was on stage Ted started talking to the crowd, "By looking at these three, you may not know this… But they are royal pains in the ass."

I quickly walked up to the microphone pushing Ted slightly out of the way, "And a pain to the back of his head!" turned to him and stuck my tongue out at him, then made my way back to Charlie and Kelly as the crowd laughed. Some crew guy quickly brought us each a microphone, we nodded and mouthed our thanks to him.

"See what I mean?" Ted asked the crowd. "One we put up with for the past few years, Kelly, but she only started to really be a pain in the ass when Amanda and Charlie showed up a little over six months ago."

"It's like they were separated at birth. They got along so good." Cody added.

"It's scary, that's what it is." Ted said, then looked back at us and smirked evilly, "Might need to get Sam and Dean Winchester here to check them out."

"Jackass." I muttered over the microphone blushing.

"Douche." Charlie said loudly glaring at him.

"We're partially there." Cody ignored our comments.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Ted exclaimed as if he had forgotten.

"They are here already!" Cody stated with a quick nod looking out at the crowd making sure they were drawn in.

"They are?" Ted questioned seeming too innocent.

"Yeah we are." Dean's gruff voice answered from the side of the stage. Kelly laughed and bumped my side with her whole body causing me to stumble sideways a bit. I glared at her. "You alright miss?" Jensen asked in his Dean voice even dressed like Dean, moving quickly to stand beside me holding onto my elbow to make sure I didn't fall with Sam and Adam behind him.

"Yeah." I nodded moving back over to Kelly. "What was that for?" I asked her in a hushed harsh undertone.

She laughed lightly, "To get you to fall. Good balance in those heels by the way." she whispered as the guys continued to talk amongst themselves putting on a skit.

Charlie mouthed, "Bitch." behind her hand as Kelly was too interested in Frankie. I nodded in agreement.

"You said we were needed." Jared said as Sam aloud, then in an 'aside' to Ted said. "We can't just stop our 'cross-country trip' for a party." he whispered angrily to Ted with a microphone close.

"Hey come on Sam. It's a party for three hot girls." Dean said looking back at us smirking. "Hi! How you doing?" he waved raising his eyebrows.

"Dean, this is not the time for one of your…conquests. No double mint twins or…" he looked back at us, "rather triplets tonight." Sam said pulling him back to the conversation. "What is it that you wanted?"

"The girls are being a pain in the ass. So we need you to take them off our hands." Ted said.

"Like you'd want to really get rid of us." Charlie snooted, "Jerk, we make your lives better than it is."

Dean chuckled, "Sammy, I think we got a case here." he eyed us up. "Have you smelled sulfur or anything…foul?"

"Dean," Sam started, huffing, "I don't…"

"You mean like Ted's bad gas?" I questioned holding back small laughs.

"Not exactly sweetheart." he smiled at me and muttered. "Cristo." Nothing happened. "Well they're not possessed." he turned back to the other guys.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Kelly quietly.

"Kind of." she answered leaving it at that because the guys came over to us. "Where are my birthday presents?"

"Yeah?" I added as we both stared down Cody and Ted.

"It's not my birthday, but hell I want a present too." Charlie smiled winking at Jake, who was in Adam get-up.

"Were you three not listening?" Ted asked annoyed.

"No, I was too busy riding around on silver moon beams that shoot out of unicorns asses." I retorted sticking my tongue out and sending a raspberry his way, the crowd laughed.

Dean laughed and backhanded Sam's arm, "I got dibs on her."

Sam scolded Dean with his eyes shifting his weight from side to side, "Girls, you have to come with us for your protection."

"Protection from what?" Kelly asked blowing them off.

"That." All three pulled us towards them to stand behind them as a 'werewolf' came on stage. They pulled out concealed 'guns' and shot the 'beast' causing it to fall to the ground 'dead'. The crowd cheered and clapped at the performance. Sam went over to the body and kicked it gently to check to see if it was 'dead' and it was. They looked at the crowd 'confused' and quickly put their 'guns' away.

"Presents?" Kelly asked Ted and Cody.

"Here." Ted said handing Kelly a box about the size of a small toaster oven, while Cody handed me a box about the same size, and then Charlie hers.

"What is it?" we asked, just for the sake of asking. You know you do it too!

"Open it." Cody smiled.

"Yeah open it." Dean said standing behind me, Sam stood behind Kelly, Adam stood behind Charlie.

We ripped our presents open and threw the tissue paper everywhere to find another slightly smaller wrapped box. Tore through that one, to find an even smaller box.

"If there is another box inside of this one, we're kicking your asses." Charlie said annoyed to Cody and Ted.

"Don't blame us, blame those three behind you." Cody said pointing at Jensen, Jared, and Jake.

"Okay, then we're kicking your asses." Charlie said turning to them.

"Another box." I said amused and continued unwrapping the box as Charlie went around them and kicked each of their butts. They were caught off guard by it, but laughed it off.

"Told ya their royal pains in the ass like children." Ted said leaning over my shoulder.

I turned and smacked the back of his head with one of the empty boxes. "Stop calling me a child." and continued to throw tissue paper out from the box.

"Only when you grow up." Cody teased and I smacked the back of his head too.

Kelly laughed holding up a light pink shirt looking at whatever was on the front of the shirt. Then she turned it around for the crowd to see holding it up to herself as I finally got mine opened. Charlie got hers out before I did, hers was red. I didn't look at their shirts not wanting to ruin the surprise for myself. I unraveled my shirt, which was bright green and read the front that said:

"OSFC: Official Supernatural Fangirl Club" across the chest area.

Below it was printed a piece of notebook paper with a checklist:

"[_]Sam girl or [_]Dean girl?" Dean girl was checked on mine and Charlie's while on Kelly's Sam's was checked.

Next on the list:

"[_] Sammy's salad or [_] Dean's burgers?" Dean's burger's checked on mine and Charlie's, both checked on Kelly's.

Third item on the checklist:

"[_] Sammy's music or [_] Dean's greatest hits of mullet rock?" All of our shirts were marked on Dean's side.

Basically all of Dean's side was checked on mine and Charlie's shirt whereas Kelly's varied.

Last item on the lone list:  
"[_] Metallicar…Meh or [_] Metallicar F#%ing BAD A$$!" Needless to say the second choice was checked on all of our shirts.

"These are awesome!" we exclaimed hugging Jensen, Jared, and Jake.

"Don't forget about us." Ted said holding his arms out for a hug. "We bought the shirts." I put the shirt on over my dress and then gave Cody and Ted hugs. "Okay now for the grand finale…CAKE!" he yelled over the microphone as some crew guys rolled a huge cart onto the stage.

The cake was themed with bright hot pink and had our names in very fancy lettering. A third of the cake was Kelly's with the number '24' for candles. Charlie's portion was congratulating her on the 'Supernatural Movie' with the number '19' for candles as a very belated birthday from last year. My portion was for the movie and my birthday with '21' as candles.

"Everybody!" Ted yelled.

'Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Amanda, Kelly, and Charlie! Happy birthday to you!' We blew the candles out at the same time and laughed with each other.

"What'd you wish for?" Cody asked over the microphone.

We looked at each other, "We're not telling you!" we sing-song-ed.

"Bet I know what it is." Ted smirked.

"What?" we asked confidently knowing he'd never guess.

"Do I really have to say it out loud?" he teased, we shrugged lightly. "Okay, you asked for it. Kelly, you wished of a Barbie pink Lamborghini." he pointed at her and she shook her head no. "Charlie and Amanda, you…" he laughed, "You both wished for a long night with Dean Winchester."

We glared at him, as he stood in front of me getting all up in my face, then smiled. "You are sooo…wrong." Me and Charlie clumped some cake in one of our hands and pushed it in his face and into his hair. The crowd erupted with hysterical laughter. I flung my hand to the side so I wouldn't get anyone with cake. A crew guy handed us each a towel to wipe my hands off. "Thanks." I said turning back to face the crowd and a clump of cake was pushed into my face. "Ted!" I yelled as the clumps fell to the floor.

"You did it to me." he laughed.

Kelly laughed and I grabbed some of the cake on the cart putting it on her face. She screamed like a little girl and smushed cake back into my face. From there it was an all out cake war, which Ted and Cody joined. At one point I turned to Cody with cake ready to be thrown in his face as he had cake ready to be thrown in my face we both laughed and smiled at the situation. As I was about to fling it in his face he kissed me on stage in front of everyone, even with Jensen, Jared, and Jake standing not far off stage. I pulled away and slapped him. Cake pieces flew off his face and into the crowd, then forcefully smashed the cake into his face and quickly left the stage.

"Amanda, I'm sorry." Cody said catching up with me as I walked down the steps. "It was the heat of the moment."

"Leave me alone." I said to him walking away using a yet another towel some crew guy handed me to wipe away the cake.

"Amanda!" he shouted as I continued to walk away to find Vince.

"Cody, what the hell is wrong with you?" Charlie shouted at him. "You don't kiss someone else's girl!"

"Vince, I want to leave right now." I said firmly to him still wiping off cake from my face.

"I'll take her back to the hotel." Harry said with Claire standing beside him.

"You know him?" Vince asked me.

"Yeah, he's Jensen and Jared's driver Harry, and this is his wife, Claire. Harry and Claire this is my boss, Vince." I made the introductions still wiping cake off my face trying to sound as nice as possible through my anger. They all shook hands and then Jared and Jensen came into view behind Harry and Claire.

"Alright, you two make sure she gets to her room safely." Vince ordered Jared and Jensen before walking off to probably scold Cody or so something else all bossy.

The 45 minute drive back to the hotel was uncomfortably quiet, but I didn't want to talk so I let it be. Harry drove with his wife shotgun, Jared and Jensen in the next row and I sat all the way in back getting as much cake out of my hair as possible. The towel was no use anymore being filled with as much cake and icing it could hold. My birthday present the Supernatural shirt was caked with cake (HA HA HA! So damn funny! Right?) so I took it off turning it inside out not wanting for much more cake to fall off into the rental. Surprisingly there were no paparazzi to be seen. We got inside without a problem and Jared and Jensen took me to my room.

"Thanks for tonight. Umm,…and the ride, I guess." I said standing in the doorway to my hotel room.

"It's not a problem really." Jared smiled. "Uhh, think about taking the role. It'd be fun having you around on the set and without all this drama." Jared suggested.

"Yeah, I'll definitely think about it." I smiled back.

"Well I'm going to go 'cause I got to use the bathroom…" he started saying turning away.

"You can use the bathroom here." I said moving aside.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. That's what it's there for." I said.

"Thank you." he said briskly walking to the bathroom.

I turned back to Jensen and he spoke up, "So, you like your present?" he asked making small talk.

"It's nice. Even with cake all over it." I said flopping onto the table by the door, which resulted in a dull thud.

"What time you leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

"Flight is set for around noon and we're leaving at 10:30 to make sure we're there. Kelly likes to make sure that she's on time so she's not left behind. Especially after the volcano eruption two years ago that left the entire roster stuck in Europe." I said sadly. He didn't say anything back and it was silent for a few moments. "I don't see Cody that way."

"Huh?" he asked as if he didn't hear me.

"I don't see Cody in that way. Just as a friend." I replied.

"Alright." he said not too interested in it.

"Uhh, do you have air freshener?" Jared asked sticking his head out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's under the bathroom sink." I said to him.

"Okay." he said pulling back into the bathroom closing the door quickly.

"I'll warn you now, don't go in there for an hour." Jensen said.

"It's that bad?" I smiled.

"Yeah." he chuckled looking towards the bathroom to see if Jared was soon coming.

"So when do you leave?" I asked.

"On Sunday, we're going back to Vancouver to resume shooting the rest of the season." he said smiling a bit.

"Do me a favor, will ya?" I said and he looked up at me, "Don't be a stranger. Call or text me once and a while."

He smiled, "I was planning on it."

I smiled blushing, "Good."

"Now you do me a favor. Sign on for the movie." he said looking directly into my eyes.

"Ready to go?" Jared asked walking towards the door. Talk about great timing.

Jensen looked to Jared kind of annoyed, then back at me. "Yeah."

"Well Amanda, if I don't get to see you tomorrow before you leave it was very nice to meet you. It would be a pleasure to work with you and Charlie; and to see you again. So I'm hoping that you two take the role on." Jared laughed. "Take care of yourself and become Women's Champion soon." he pointed at me with a stern look, then smiled giving me a loose hug.

"Thanks Jared. I hope to become champ soon too." I laughed while hugging him. "I don't want to get too much cake on your suit." I laughed pulling out of the hug, then he walked out into the hall to wait for Jensen to say his goodbyes.

"See I'm not the only one that wants ya there." Jensen smiled and I laughed again. "I guess I'll see ya if you say 'Yes' to the movie." he said almost sadly.

"There's always Monday Night RAW." I smiled up at him.

"Then there is that." he said quickly looking up to the ceiling and back down at me. "It wouldn't be the same as seeing you in the flesh though."

"Just like seeing you on an episode of Supernatural isn't the same as seeing you in the flesh." I laughed.

He bit his lip a little bit, "…Could I…" he cleared his throat. "Could I kiss you?"

I laughed lightly and blushed a lot. "Umm,…I…I-I guess so."

He moved a little closer to me, "Is that a yes or a no? Don't want no maybes here."

I bit my lip as I looked to the floor smiling widely, "Then…" I looked up at him, "a yes it is."

He smiled more as he moved closer to me covering the gap between us. Put his right hand on the side of my neck and cupped his left hand on the side of my face gently moving his thumb over my cheek bone staring into my eyes. My breathing hitched a bit when he started to lean in for the kiss. Whose breath wouldn't? Jensen Ackles was gonna kiss me.

"Amanda!" someone shouted running towards my room at a fast pace. Then that someone stood in the doorway it was Cody. Jensen had pulled away as soon as he heard the 'uh' in the pronunciation of my name.

"Take care of yourself. I'll be sure to send ya some funny texts and call once and a while." he smiled and made his way to leave the room. "Have a good flight tomorrow." he added after he passed through the doorway and around a very pissed off Cody, drumming his fingers on the door jam. "Bye." he waved with a smile and walked away.

"Amanda, I'm so sorry." Cody said walking towards me. "I didn't mean to, but…" he paused taking a few deep breaths, "you just looked so beautiful."

"…" I stared at the doorway still taking in what had just happened or…what almost happened.

"Say something." Cody said standing about a foot in front of me.

I looked up at him, "Get out." I said meaner than I intended to.

"What?" he asked taking a step back.

"Get out." I repeated just as meanly as last time, but fully intending every bit of meanness over it.

At that point in time I didn't care if he looked hurt as he walked away closing my door behind him. All I wanted was to be left alone to shower and go to bed. It took awhile to get all the cake and icing out of my long curled hair. While straightening it I found some that I missed. The mirror on the wall heard plenty of curses the person in the next room must have thought a sailor occupied the room because the manager of the hotel came up to tell me to quiet down. I had quite a colorful conversation with him. Let me tell you all about it…another time,…maybe not. I was just in a mood to fight anyone over anything. Eventually I calmed down a bit from my angry state and slumped on the couch.

"Can't have a pity party. Hurt one of my friends feelings. Badly. He'll probably never want to talk to me again. The other three are probably still partying. One of whom is with her 'boyfriend' and the other is with one of the other SPN hotties." I said the very empty room with a huff. "Great now I'm talking to myself. Just freaking great." I laid down on the couch putting my arm over my forehead with a huge sigh of frustration. "Why didn't you just pull him close and kiss him? Ignoring everything else." I wondered out loud.

_'I should really stop talking to myself. Others might hear too much about me.'_ I told myself in my head while rolling over onto my side resting my head on my hand against the arm of the couch. Part of me wanted to go to his room and tell him to kiss me, but I didn't know where his room was or if he even wanted to talk to me. _'But he does like me. So I highly doubt he'd push me away. Hmmm…I should call him.'_ I sat up looked over at the clutch bag on the table by the door that held my phone. I felt too scared to walk over to get it. _'What if he's asleep? I couldn't wake him up just to talk. That'd be just plain rude.'_ My need to talk to him won out and I called him.

"Amanda?" he answered sounding tired, but not like he just woke up.

"Uhh, I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry. Umm, just forget I called. Okay. Bye." I said hanging up. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid idea.'_ I said hitting my forehead off of the back of my wrist with each stupid as my elbows rested on my knees. My phone rang, I looked at the screen, "Jensen." I said quietly to the room before I answered, "Sorry for calling."

"No, don't be. What did you call for?" he asked kindly.

"…Talk?" I hesitated.

"Did you want me to come over?" he asked sounding like he'd be willing to.

"Yeah." I answered quietly nodding.

"…Okay, I'll be right over. Just give me a few minutes." he told me, then we hung up.

Those few minutes I stared into the blank TV wondering what I wanted to talk about. I had no idea what I really wanted to talk about. Was it about the weather? The party? The skit they performed? Cody kissing me? Us almost kissing? Then the knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

I opened the door thinking that it'd be Jensen knocking, but it was Tyler.

"Hey babe. How have you been tonight?" he asked walking right into my room. "Oh yeah! That's right you had that little birthday party for you and Kelly tonight. And that stupid little Supernatural movie." Tyler laughed. "But I couldn't go for two reasons. One: because Vince told me I couldn't go, and two: because I was busy trying to get a male stripper to stop following me around!" he started off in a normal sarcastic tone, but half way through point two he yelled harshly.

I gulped back the lump in my throat, "Tyler please…" I started, but he cut me off.

"No, you don't get to ask anything of me. I'm not like those other guys you have following you around like little lovesick puppies." he yelled then softly said. "I'm better than them. By the way thanks for ruining my career." he moved closer to me and I stepped back, he abruptly stopped when I moved. "Don't want to get in deeper trouble with the boss man. I just want to let you know that I hate you and will make your life a living hell every chance I get. Of course that is within the boundary of the law. So I'm just going to leave now. If I see you again you know what to expect." he started to the door.

Just as he was opening the door Jensen was about to knock. "Amanda,…" he started to say expecting to find me standing there, but instead saw Tyler.

"Oh hey! How are you?" Tyler asked in a fake voice. "Amanda, how come you didn't introduce me to your friend here?" he looked at me with a look that said 'your hell starts now.' He turned back to Jensen, "You know she forgets stuff so easily these days. I'd swear she was cheating on me."

I watched in horror as Tyler spoke to Jensen stating that I was his girlfriend with all the perfect moments picked to make me seem like a liar and a cheater, but he acted as if he was too dumb to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. I couldn't move to stop him. I was frozen in time remembering 'him'. How 'he' scared me just like Tyler had.

"Amanda? Is this true?" Jensen asked me. I tried to talk as some tears fell, but no sound came out as my mouth hung open, too paralyzed to speak. He looked at me for a little, while I tried to talk, but in the end he walked away, again.

"Goodnight, my love." Tyler said blowing me a kiss "Locking the door for ya, pumpkin." and left.

I dropped to the floor and cried holding my knees to my chest on the kitchen floor against the cabinet door below the sink. So scared, no one to talk to. Everyone was either mad at me (or hated me) or were off partying. At a party I should be having fun at considering I was part of the reason for the party. But no I cried here on this cold floor feeling the draft from the hallway that came under the hotel door. Which made me feel all the more better. I couldn't take this any more.

'_Alright, but the instant that you can't take it anymore you'll have two weeks off and I won't give into those brown eyes of yours.' _

Vince's words played over and over in my head, but I couldn't. If I did take two weeks off I would over think this too much. Maybe I'm over thinking it now? Two weeks doesn't sound so bad. I mean I'd be able to catch up with family and spend time with my dog. I'll take two weeks off.

"Vince." I said as normal a tone as I could.

"What's wrong, Amanda?" he asked worried.

"Uhh, I was thinking that I could use those two weeks after all." I said with my brave voice cracking down by the end and the tears started up again.

"What happened?" he asked even more worried.

"Uhh," I looked up to the ceiling trying to hold in the tears, "I just don't want to…"

"What happened Amanda?" he asked again this time agitated.

"_What's wrong with her?" Charlie's voice asked in the background._

"Shhh!" Vince shushed Charlie and whoever else was there getting the latest gossip.

"I can't take it anymore." I cried over the phone.

"I'll be right there." Vince said hurriedly and started to hang up. "Everybody wrap up the party. Got an emerg…" was all I heard before the click of the official hang up.

I hated 'him' and others like 'him' for doing this. Torturing and tormenting us long after they have no place in your life. Every time I hear 'his' name, maybe not 'his' name specifically; just 'his' name in and among the general population I freak out in my head. Asking myself: 'Oh god is he nearby?' or 'How do I escape if he finds me?'. And telling myself: 'It's just a name. Plenty of guys have that name.' or 'There's no way he can find you. Not here. Not now. He couldn't have.' That's what 'he' does to me. 'He' torments me in my daily life. Makes me uncomfortable around guys that might like me. For fear they might do what he does, torment me. For fear they might hurt me like 'he' did,… For fear they might find out, somehow, that 'he' was almost like a father to me and 'he' took…

"Amanda, open up." Charlie said knocking on the door extremely worried. I rushed to the door and flung it open bursting with tears again. Hugging Charlie the instant I could make out where she was through the tears. "It's okay. Shhh…" she said soothingly. "It's okay, we're here now."

"Let's get inside." Vince said. Once inside an sitting on the couch between Charlie and Ted with Vince on the side chair, Vince spoke up, "What happened?" I shook my head no as more tears fell.

"I think I should talk to her alone." Charlie said to the guys and they left with Charlie's promise that she'd fill them in. "Amanda, did Jensen do something w…" she started.

"No! No, he didn't. Tyler, he…" I started and let out a sob and tried to catch my breath, but it was like all I could do was to keep gasping for air, hyperventilating. I just needed to cry some more and let it all out before I actually told anyone what actually happened.

Charlie kept trying to get information out of me, but each time that I did try to answer I only got so far before I broke down again. Charlie helped me into the bedroom and stayed up waiting in the living room for when I was ready to talk. I fell asleep crying. It was a miserable and horrible feeling. I woke up in the middle of the night after my mind replayed the things 'he' did that still torment me. It was useless to go back to sleep, but I did drift off to sleep with no rest.

* * *

**Saturday, January 22, 2011 - Sometime in the early morning:**

"Hey your up." Charlie smiled walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah." I smiled weakly.

"Did you get enough sleep?" she asked already knowing the answer as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, a few hours. Not enough." I sighed.

"Tossing and turning." she said knowingly.

"Damn bed squeaks too much." I smiled a little.

"Should put that on the complaint list." she smiled back worried. "What happened last night?"

She didn't know about 'him' so I had to explain to her. Then went on to tell her about Jensen and I almost kissing, then Cody interrupting, me getting angry. She laughed at the petty, but colorful argument I had with the manager about his stupid looking tie and 'mocking' attitude. Then Tyler ruining the rest of my night and possibly life."

"The way he acted reminded me so much of 'him' and…" I wiped away the tears that I had told myself I wouldn't cry. "…I couldn't stop him from taking away my chances with Jensen. It's like I was freaking paralyzed.

"I'm going to order you some breakfast and stay here until it comes, then I need to go shower." she said standing up. Then noticed the fear in my eyes she added, "I promise that I will be back as soon as possible. Okay?" I nodded and she fulfilled her promise. "I'm back from my shower in record time." she said refreshed. "I already told Vince and he is going to 'personally deal with Tyler'. Those were his words. I don't think he'll be anymore of a problem."

"Thank you." I smiled up at her very weakly.

"I told Ted and Cody as well." Charlie said slowly, I looked up and nodded. "I didn't tell them everything just enough so they'd understand. Cody told me to tell you he's really sorry and when you're ready to talk to him to give him a call."

"Seems as if I'm the one that needs to grow up now, huh." I didn't ask, I stated.

"Coming from you that's stupid. I'm younger than you and you are grown up. You just…have some things that you need to sort out before…" Charlie started and paused for the right word to come to her.

"Before I officially grow up. And play like the other grown ups do." I finished her statement.

"Why are you beating yourself up about this? What they did doesn't make you the child. It makes them the children because they don't know how to treat a lady." Charlie explained.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But every time something like this happens or I get scared and think about all of it I feel like a little child again." I explained looking at my fingers twisting and curling them around each other nervously.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you." Charlie said softly.

"Didn't think you would." I smiled at her trying to get into a better mood.

"So Vince said he's having his personal jet to fly you back home around noon. That way you don't have to deal with being around so many other people and could get some much needed rest." Charlie explained.

"It won't be the same without my best friend there." I sort of playfully pouted.

"Those two weeks will fly by like that." she said snapping her fingers.

"I hope it does." I laughed a little.

"Let's get up out of this room and watch whatever kind of stupid crappy cartoons they have on." Charlie said pulling me along to the living room. We watched almost an hour's worth of the newest installment or version of Power Rangers. "I personally prefer the original. I loved Kimberly." Charlie said turning off the TV annoyed.

"Steph loves Kimberly too. I however loved Jason." I smiled at her.

"Any other reason besides the fact that he was a total babe." she posed smiling back.

"I loved the color red." I laughed.

"You said 'loved', it isn't you favorite color anymore?" she asked just to keep my mind from thinking about last night.

"I like the color red, but prefer blue or black." I clarified. "I even like bright green."

"Well, I got to go start packing for my flight. So I'll come over to see you before we leave." Charlie said standing up.

I stood up and hugged her. "Thanks for everything."

"I said I'd be back." Charlie said playfully like she didn't want a hug.

I let go of her and lightly hit her arm, "Get outta here." I laughed.

"I'm goin'." she laughed sticking her tongue out at me and left closing the door behind her.

"I should get ready too." I said to the empty room. Decided a refreshing shower was needed and felt much better afterward. Got all my stuff together ready to go and prepared for Charlie's return to say 'see ya'.

"10:30 already?" I asked sadly opening the door.

"Yep, my best friend in the whole wide world." Charlie said just as sadly with Cody and Ted standing behind her. "Give me some great big hugs and promise you'll feel much better when you get back." she said pulling me into a huge bear hug.

"Trying to squeeze the life out of me?" I asked and she loosened the hug just enough for me to breath.

"Promise?" she asked gripping tighter around my shoulders.

"I'll do my best to keep that promise." I smiled trying to pull back, but she still clung to me.

"I should let go, huh?" she asked loosening the hug a bit.

"Yeah." I answered and she let go.

"If you don't keep your promise I'm going to seriously kick your ass." Charlie pointed at me with an empty promise.

"Alright." I smiled at her.

"You kiddo…," Ted started, but corrected himself. "You young lady gave us quite a scare last night. Be better when you get back. I prefer the Amanda that will willingly hand my ass to me over the one from last night." Ted said kindly and gave me a hug. He whispered, "We'll watch your back better next time." He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thanks Ted." I smiled back.

"I'm sorry about last night." Cody said stepping forward.

"Oh just give me a hug already. I don't want there to be awkwardness between us for two entire weeks." I laughed pulling him into a hug. "We'll just forget it happened and be friends like before." I said to him.

"That's sounds great." he smiled pulling back.

"Damn straight that sounds great." I said confidently.

"Well we got to get going now." Ted said. "Do me a favor and enjoy the flight on Vince's private jet." Ted whispered loudly behind his hand. "Don't know how many chances you'll get with that."

"Okay." I whispered back the same way.

"See ya." Charlie said giving me one more great big hug with tears in her eyes. She pulled away, "We better get going before I decide to sneak you along in Ted's luggage." she laughed.

"Hey! I need my clothes!" Ted protested.

"You can buy some new clothes." she countered.

"Let's go." Cody said pushing them to kick-start their walk. "See ya, Amanda. Say hi to you family for us."

"Will do." I smiled and watched them bicker with each other walking down the hall to the elevators. Closing the door before I decided to help Charlie sneak myself into Ted's luggage bags.

I had an hour and a half to spend here in the hotel room. My best friends were already headed to the airport to go to Chicago. Jensen probably doesn't ever want to talk to me again and Jared probably knows about what they thought went down last night. Probably better to keep it that way anyway. I thought about calling home to tell them I was headed home for a little while, but decided it'd be best as a surprise for them. They're going to be so happy when they hear I'll be home for two weeks. Mom will be happy to see me again. Prince will be super duper excited to see me. Me and Steph could have a slumber party at my house and I'll make her stay up all night telling her about how much cuter Jake, Jared and Jensen are in person. Then again maybe I won't. She might see through it and know something went down and I will have to tell her all about it and then the tears will break out. I'll just tell her that we met them and not go into any sort of detail. I realized I still didn't eat or share any of Claire's roast yet. I'll just take it home and share it with Prince.

"Miss Stack, your transportation is ready to go to the airport." Vince's stocky security dude said knocking on my door along with his husky side-kick friend.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them opening my door grabbing my bags and rolling them down the hall to the elevator. Even though the elevator was huge I felt cramped being in the elevator with these two big guys. I looked like a midget compared to these two guys. Both stood about as tall as Ted and he's 6'2" and they were built like refrigerators while little me stands at 5' 2". Vince greeted us once the elevator doors opened with a simple order to the security guys to pack my things into the vehicle.

On their way to do that one spotted the food, "This smells good, who made it?" the husky one asked.

"A friend named Claire." I answered him as Vince looked annoyed at him and they continued to grab my stuff to put into the transportation vehicle.

"Two weeks will fly by and you'll want two more weeks." he smiled. "But I'll need you back to make more money."

"Is that all I am to you?" I smiled. "Two dollar signs in your eyes?"

"Yeah." he said blatantly and laughed. "No, you take all the time you need. You'll still have a job here no matter when you're ready to come back. If two weeks isn't enough time, you…" I cut him off.

"I'll be back in two weeks." I finalized. "I couldn't dream of being away from my family here any longer than that."

"Alright, see ya in two weeks. You know the schedule right?" Vince asked.

"Let's see," I said in thought looking to the ceiling visualizing a calendar, "two weeks on February 7th in… Portland, Oregon. Am I right?" I asked looking back at him.

"Right on the nose." he smiled. "Okay now take care of yourself. If you do need more time it's there for you. Make sure you call me when you make it home and on Wednesday. Alright?" he said.

"Why Wednesday?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing happens on Wednesdays." he smiled.

"Okay I'll call you when I get home _and_ on Wednesday." I said.

"Give that guy you like a call too." Vince whispered while hugging me.

"Vince." I said pulling out of the hug looking bored at him.

"He needs to know that what Tyler said wasn't the truth." he said.

"I'll think about it." I said looking out to see if the security guys were done putting my bags in the vehicle.

"Do it before you get back or else I'll do it for you." he said meaning it.

"Alright." I sighed.

"Now go home and get some sleep on the flight." he ordered out as I made my way to the vehicle. I climbed into the huge vehicle nearly having to jump just to get in and saw that Harry was the driver.

"Hi, sweetheart." he smiled back in the rearview as he pulled out.

"Hi, Harry!" I smiled back up at him glad I could at least have some conversation on the way to the airport. "How are you today?" I asked kindly.

"I should be asking you that question, darling." Harry said back and I noticed the worry in his eyes.

"As good as I can be after a long horrible night." I answered leaning forward onto the seat in front of me.

"You look tired." he said glancing over at me.

"I am, I got about two and a half hours of sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning." I said.

"Where are you headed on your flight?" he asked.

"Back home for some R&R." I smiled.

"For some well deserved rest. I've seen the work you do and it makes me tired just thinking about it." he smiled.

"Nah, it's not for some normal rest, I'm kind of…worn down some. So I'm taking two weeks off." I replied.

"I won't get to see you grace my television screen on Monday night?" he asked pouting slightly.

"No, sorry." I pouted, then smiled. "But I will be back."

"As long as you are returning I'll be happily awaiting." he smiled.

"Awww, you are too sweet." I cooed.

He laughed, "My wife tells me the same thing." he smiled over at me. "Would you like some music?" he asked while pointing to the stereo and I nodded sitting back into my seat. "Hope you don't mind some country music." he smiled.

"Nah, I don't mind it at all. I like country music." I returned the smile as Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' played.

"Call me a crazy old man if you want, but this song is my favorite of hers." Harry smiled back at me.

"That doesn't make you crazy for one second. I love this song. It's my favorite of hers too." I smiled widely. He smiled back and we listened to music and talked the rest of the way on the 15 minute ride to the airport. "Thank you, Harry. You be sure to remember all the fun people you drive around for the next time I'm in town." I told him as he helped me get my bags out of the back of the vehicle.

"I'll be sure to remember you then." he smiled at me putting my last bag on the ground.

"Awww, give me a hug." I pouted holding my arms out for a hug. He hugged me loosely and then closed the back door of the vehicle. "Tell Claire I said I'll see her when I'm in again."

"I will." he yelled from the other side of the vehicle getting into the driver seat and then he left.

I got on board the private jet and flew home to Pennsylvania. Probably fell asleep after about an hour into the flight or sooner considering I didn't get much sleep last night. Next thing I know I'm being woken up by the kind stewardess.

"Miss Amanda." she said gently shaking my shoulder. I looked at her confused, "We've landed." she smiled kindly.

"Oh. Thank you." I smiled her with my still ¾'s asleep smile.

She smiled a bit more, "There is a limo waiting for you outside."

I laughed, "Vince always thinks of everything."

She laughed as well, "He always does." and left to talk with the pilot.

I quickly gathered my things after stretching a bit and made it to the limo. It was dark out side. It shouldn't have taken that long to get to Pennsylvania from Texas. Especially on a jet. "Excuse me, driver. Umm, what time is it?" I asked.

"It is…" he looked at his watch. "8:30. Is something wrong?" he asked turning in his seat.

"I left around noon from Texas straight here. I should've made it here around three o'clock this afternoon. What took so long?" I asked.

"Your flight had to return to Texas for something. That is all I know about it . Sorry I can't fill you in more Miss Amanda." he explained to me.

"Thanks." I said even more confused then before as he turned back around and started to my home.

"Home Sweet Home." the driver said turning off the car, then walking back to my door and opening it before I even had the chance to gather all of my belongings.

"You didn't have to open my door." I smiled as I slid out.

"It's what I get paid to do." he smirked.

"Well if you ever have me again as a customer think of it as a bonus that you don't have to open my door for me." I said to him as he opened the trunk for my other luggage.

"Is that a promise?" he asked.

"It's more like a contract." I smiled at him.

"Where do I sign?" he asked holding his hands out for the contract.

I gave him five slapping his hand gently, "There." I said to him.

"It's a deal then. If you're my customer, I won't open your door." he smiled and then left.

I got into my empty house and put everything away. Which really meant I set my bags of clothes along the doorway of my walk-in closet and bags of other things that I take along by the doorway into my bedroom. The food Claire gave I put into the fridge. Called Vince let him know I was home. Prince was over at Steph's for a while until I was supposed to return home next Thursday afternoon. There goes more money down the drain for a missed flight. I did a load of wash while I scrubbed out the cake stains on my belated birthday present. Most of it came out, but the pink icing left multiple stains on the checklist portion of the shirt. Maybe I could get another one made just like it? It wouldn't have the same meaning behind it. My phone rang as I finished wringing out the very scolding hot shirt into the sink.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." I said as some extra drips of the hot water hit my feet as I walked into the laundry room throwing it onto the washer. Quickly dried my hands off on my sweat pants, and picked up the phone answering it not even looking at the screen for a name. "Hello?" I answered holding the phone onto my shoulder while I flicked my hands to stop them from burning due to how hot the water had been.


	17. Chapter 17

****

**A/N - This is mainly a phone conversation.**

* * *

"Amanda!" Steph answered. "I heard you were home! Why didn't you tell me?"

"How did you find out? I just got home about an hour ago." I posed to her now holding the phone with my left hand.

"I have your neighbors spying on you." she said sarcastically smiling widely, I know her.

"You should be arrested for espionage." I told her sitting at on a stool at the island in the kitchen.

"Shhh! You gotta keep that a secret!" she played along in a loud whisper, then talked in a normal tone of voice. "So what are you doing home? You do have a show on Monday, right?"

"I was supposed to, but I'm just taking a couple of weeks off for some much needed rest and relaxation." I told her.

"What are you planning on doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well tomorrow is Sunday, so I was thinking about visiting the rest of the family." I replied. "And seeing my puppy, I can't wait to see him. How is he?"

"He's been good. Misses you a lot though." she said all pouty.

"Where you at?" I asked her quickly.

"I'm at home, why?" she asked.

"Just wondering."

"Just wondering what?" she asked.

"I was just curious." I replied shrugging it off. "How's the studio?"

"Uhh, it's been,…" she huffed tiredly, "very, very, very busy."

"Awww, we should have a slumber party tomorrow night." I suggested. "You know, just a girls night in."

"I got to go work early Monday morning for a shipment of developer. No one else is allowed to sign for anything because the last time they signed for 24 boxes of pink tutus that belonged in the next town. And guess who had to deliver them in their spare time?" she sarcastically asked.

"You?" I questioned unsure to make it seem that her sarcasm was lost me.

"My workers are not the most brilliant of people." she said annoyed, I laughed. "That's not funny."

"I thought it was." I laughed some more.

"You think pudding is funny." she snarked back.

"Only when Dean Winchester says it." I countered and thought of Jensen. No, not him doing the pudding dance,… but now I am…intriguing…. Anyway,…before I was just thinking of him.

"Earth to Amanda!" Steph said loudly drawing out my name longer than she needed to.

"Huh? What? Right here." I said quickly.

"Did you hear a word I said?" she asked.

"Yeah something about…pudding." I said and then laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, that was like so two minutes ago." she joined my laughter.

"Well, excuse me if Dean Winchester clouds my mind." I laughed coming down a bit from my hysterics. "Does Sammy Whammy cloud your mind?" I asked in the tone of voice like from the commercials that ask if you have certain symptoms of an obnoxiously long disease name and then tell you about this 'new and improved' medicine cure, that may cause many more symptoms of many other diseases.

"No." Steph answered trying to hide the smile in her voice.

"I call bullshit. You're a liar." I said quickly.

"Alright,…yes." she hesitated.

I smiled to myself, "Guess what?"

"I don't know tell me." she said.

"You're supposed to guess." I whined childishly.

"You're Women's Champ?" she guessed.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"Uhh,…you and Charlie…umm,…you two…I don't know just tell me." she demanded.

"I met them." I simply said.

"Who?" she asked.

"That was a hint you have to guess who." I bit on my lip in anticipation.

"Amanda! Just tell me!" she demanded annoyed.

"No! You have to guess!" I replied.

She huffed, "Okay. Umm,…Oh AC/DC?" she said quite confidently, but still unsure.

"Yeah I met them, but that's not who I was talking about originally." I said.

"Is it one person or more than one?" she asked.

"I said 'them', so more than one." I answered.

"Umm,…" she thought for quite a bit.

"Got a guess for me?" I asked getting impatient.

"Uhh,…no." she said.

"Do you want me to just tell you?" I asked.

"I already told you to do that." she snapped at me.

"Watch that tone with me missy. I'm not one of your brainless workers." I reprimanded her in a serious tone.

"Just tell me already." she said annoyed.

"No. Not after that snap." I told her.

"Amanda." she said bored.

"How much do you really want to know who I met?" I asked her.

"Well I'm not going to jump off a bridge if you don't tell me soon, but I do want to know." she said calmly.

"Should I take your word for it?" I asked jerking her around.

"Amanda." she said extremely bored. "I'm looking for a bridge right now." she taunted.

"Alright, I met…" paused for dramatic effect and, "Jared and Jensen and Jake!" I squealed giddily.

"You what?" she yelled. "You met Jared and Jensen and Jake? How?"

"Calm down and I'll tell ya." I laughed.

"Calming down," she said as I heard a few deep breaths over the phone, "…okay I'm good. Tell me everything."

"Okay." I said. Then went on to tell her about our routine for AC/DC's performance and how we rocked it. She wasn't to interested to hear about that and asked…

"When is it going to get good? I don't have all night." she said annoyed.

"Do you want to hear it or don't you?" I asked annoyed with her attitude. She consented for me to continue. So I told her how me and Charlie talked to them briefly after the show and then the next day me and Jensen talked in the restaurant. I didn't tell her anything about him liking me and us exchanging numbers. It'd be pointless because he probably has, at the very least; a strong disliking of me now due to Tyler. But me telling her I met them and had some conversations with both Jared and Jensen seemed to satisfy her need to know what happened.

"That is like every fangirl's dream come true." she sighed. "Was Jared really nice?"

"Totally. Very sweet and kind. I hate to break it to ya, but I didn't get any pictures with them." I said.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "Because I'd sure say the picture I saw of you and Jensen walking into the hotel Wednesday afternoon was a picture."

"What are you talking about?" I asked cautiously.

"There was nothing on television Wednesday night and I was flipping through the channels and stopped on TMZ. I only watched it because I was bored. Then a picture of you and Jensen flashes across the screen." she explained. "You want to explain that to me, big sis?"

"What are you mom now? No, even better are Pawpaw now?" I asked her going to the fridge for a drink.

"Amanda, you didn't tell me everything. So tell me." she said.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I answered her than took a sip of my water.

She huffed, "Sounds just like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"Too afraid to own up to it." she laughed under her breath.

"What? Own up to what?" I yelled at her.

"You and Jensen." she said in a 'duh' voice.

"Nothing happened. We just went out for some lunch and got caught by the paps." I explained.

"So if I happen to tune into TMZ again, I won't see another picture of the two of you?" she asked "Or if I scour through celebrity gossip news I won't find you and him together?"

"Maybe you might find a few more." I reluctantly said. "But nothing happened." Which nothing did.

"By nothing happened, do you mean you're still just acquaintances, friends, or possibly more, but decided friends?"

"Steph,…" I started.

"Tell me." she demanded.

"Goodnight." I hung up on her. "Time for some real sleep." I said walking up to the second floor with my water bottle in my right hand and cell phone in my left hand.

My phone rang again, it was Steph. I hit the ignore button. Then turned the door knob for my room.

I breathed in the scent of my room, "Still smells like paint." I said annoyed and opened a window to air it out a bit. I quickly changed into cutesy blue girl boxer shorts and a pink spaghetti strap tank then curled up in the blankets.

"At least my blankets smell good." I breathed in the fresh scent. I did put them on right before I left the house the last time. "My pillow is cushy. 'Just the way I like it. Uh-huh. Uh-huh'." I sang to myself, then laughed at what a dork I am. I laid in bed for a while not being able to fall asleep without some sort of sound.

"What makes some quiet noise in here?" I asked sitting up in bed looking around my light blue painted room. "Ah-ha! Fan!" I threw the many blankets off of me and ran to the fan turning it on low, facing it away from the bed. Didn't want to get cold. It was winter after all. This has always been a thing for me I can't fall asleep without there being something on that makes some sort of low noise. It's like an OCD, at least it is for me. I don't like the quiet if you haven't notice.

But I still couldn't get to sleep. What was keeping me up? The fight with Steph? Nah, she didn't need to know everything about me. Probably the whole situation back in the last city we hit and the fact that I should be in some hotel in Chicago. Sharing a room with Charlie because of the expensive booking prices. This is going to be a boring two weeks.

* * *

**A/N - Small chapter, but I wanted to get it out of the way…you know re-introducing a crucial character, Stephany! BTW, not done with Charlie yet…*winks*…! Leave me a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Okay I thought it was going to take much longer to get this up, but I liked it the way I had originally wrote it, so I kept it the same!**

**

* * *

**

**Sunday, January 23, 2011:**

"Amanda!" I heard someone yell faintly. A few minutes later, "Amanda!"

"Ugh, Steph." I mumbled throwing the covers back. Turned the fan off and went into the walk-in closet to get a spunky multi-colored terry cloth house coat, then headed for the front door. "Wait,…" I smiled shaking my finger to the air. I went back into my room and grabbed my phone and called her. "Go away." I said in my 'I'm tired leave me alone' voice even though I was wide awake now.

"I could care less. Let me in." she said flatly.

"Go away." I said again and hung up. Just waiting for her scream.

"AMANDA!" she screamed as loud as she could. I had to laugh to myself at how easy she was to predict these days.

I stomped down the steps to the door and answered acting half asleep. "You rang?"

"I know you're faking. Go get dressed. I'll drive us to our grandparents." she said walking into my house and sitting on the couch in the nearby living room.

"Oh! How nice to see you!…What was that?…Oh yes!" I laughed completely dropping the tired act. "Yes, you may come right on in!" I laughed to the empty doorstep, then turned and glared at Steph. "Who says I want to go with you?"

"It would save us time. Plus I have a great excuse to leave before any of Pawpaw's inventive new food is served." she said, then smiled back at me before turning on the television. "I love your funky cheetah print tapestry."

"Have you gone insane? You hate that thing. Hell, I hate that thing. But Kelly gave it as a home warming gift." I stated.

"Sarcasm." she simply said turning to look at me with an evil smirk. "Besides that doesn't mean you have to hang it up."

"You're acting weird." I stated walking further into the living room.

"No, I am not." she said quickly.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." I sing-song-ed. "Tell me what's bothering ya."

"First, you tell me what went down back in…wherever you were as the real reason to why you're back."

"Steph, can't you just ignore it for a little while please?" I asked her because I sure as hell didn't feel like breaking out the water works already this morning on the first day of my vacation.

"No, tell me." she demanded turning to face me as she pulled her legs up onto the couch after slipping her shoes off.

"I don't want to talk about it and I'm not going to until I am good and ready to talk about it." I said meanly.

"I'll hold your dog ransom." she said quickly raising her eyebrows with a tight squinty glare. "And let him play out in the mud just before bringing him home."

"That'd mean you'd have to transport him and wash him off in the front yard." I countered.

"Well,…uhh." she grunted defeated. "Just tell me."

"Steph,…"

"Amanda." she begged.

"No. I don't want to talk about it." I said in a 'This is final' tone and started to the stairs.

"Please? Please? Please?" she pleaded.

"Fine! You want to know that bad? Do you really? Well, what do you want to know?" I shouted at her moving quickly back into the living room.

"Everything." she said as normally as possible.

"Alright, but don't you dare at the end say that you wish I hadn't told you." I glared at her. She nodded. "Okay, so that second conversation with Jensen that I told you about had more to it." I started and told her everything in between. Including the Supernatural movie. "We were just about to kiss and Cody came shouting my name down the hall, he pulled away as soon as he heard my name being called. He left, I was still shocked and Cody tried telling me he was sorry again, but I told him to get out. Later I called Jensen I just wanted to talk to someone, but I hung up when he answered after some quick babbling from me. He called me right back and asked if I wanted him to come over and I said yes, but to give him a few minutes. A few minutes later there's a knock at the door I open it without looking and it's Tyler. He yelled about how me and Charlie sent a male stripper to his room and I ruined his career. That he was going to make my life a living hell every chance he got. He went to leave and Jensen was just about to knock. Tyler took the opportunity and made it seem like I was his girlfriend and was lying and cheating on him as he played dumb. Jensen walked away hurt and…" I wiped away some tears that started to fall. "And really saddened." I broke down.

"I-I'm sorry." she stuttered out.

"I told you not to wish I hadn't told you." I snapped at her.

"I don't wish that, I'm…just sorry you had to deal with that." she said.

"Yeah, well you can thank Tyler for my horrible mood." I said with such disdain towards him. "He made me think of 'him' and…everything came back. I couldn't take it anymore. Putting on the happy face for the crowds and the cameras. Being constantly hounded by scum bags. Having guys staring at you that are creepy beyond all belief. I just needed a break from all of it." I sighed.

"I understand." she said.

"No you don't." I laughed with no humor behind it. "They all think I _am_ 'Amanda', the kickass, take charge woman that'd sooner knock your lights out than deal with you. The woman that is braver and meaner than any other woman or man that you can throw at her. When really I want to avoid conflict. I would rather hide under the table than deal with half the people I meet at the autograph signings. If I didn't have Charlie, Ted, and Cody there that is exactly what I'd do."

"You _are_ 'Amanda'. You just don't see it in yourself." Steph started. "I see it in you. If the moment calls for it you would be out there kicking ass and taking names. You'd be the one to mess someone up, if they got in your way. Or even as they looked at you the wrong way. You'd…"

I cut her off, "I really don't need the pep talk. What I do need is food." I said standing up. "Wanna help me find something to eat?"

"What about going to Mommom and Pawpaw's place?" she asked waving her hand out the window to the road.

"I don't feel like going." I stated shrugging it off and walked into the kitchen.

Steph followed, "Thought you wanted to see the family?"

"I was tired when I said that and besides I got two weeks to see them." I replied while looking through the fridge. "I don't need to do all the stuff I intend to do on the first day back."

"If they hear you're back, they'll make a fuss over you not coming over today." she countered.

"So I got in late last night." I smirked pulling the eggs and butter out of the fridge. Grabbed a frying pan, turned on the burner and grabbed a spatula and a butter knife. "Want some eggs?" I asked taking the house coat off, it was hot.

"No thanks. I already ate." she declined sitting at the island. Put some butter in the pan and made myself some eggs. "Why do you always eat it like that?" she asked watching the way I eat my eggs.

"Got a problem with it, turn around or leave." I shot back at her, still in my bad mood.

"No, I'm serious. Why?" she asked again. "You cut off the egg white around the yolk, eat the egg white, and then pop…" she started to explain the way I eat my eggs, but I found a flaw in her description.

"I _cut_ part of the yolk off to make sure all the liquidy-yolk exits it confinement. I don't _pop_. Then I use my fork to squash out the excess yolk that didn't run out. Then I put my egg onto a slice of bread, fold the bread in half, tear off the crust and use it to wipe up the yolk off the plate. Then once I'm done with that I eat my little rounded egg sandwich." I described my method. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"Not in such great detail, but yeah. Now answer." she said.

"First of all I want everyone to stop ordering me around like people have been doing lately as if I'm a child, which includes you. And second I have told you why I eat my eggs like this before." I told her.

"Because you always have eaten them like that is not a good answer." she countered annoyed with my attitude.

"It is when it's the real reason." I said using a small whiny voice squinting my eyes at her and resumed eating.

"No it's not." she glared.

"Fine, I like eating it like this because it's messy and I love getting yellow stains on my shirt like I just did." I said grabbing a napkin and pointing out the yellow drip on my light colored tank top's chest area.

"Neeh." she made a face at me sticking out her tongue.

"Neeh, right back at cha." I countered annoyed with her presence.

"Tall Tales!" she yelled at me.

"What?" I asked temporarily confused.

"You used a line from the 'Tall Tales' episode!" she continued to yell.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I asked yelling back.

"To get you more annoyed." she smirked.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" I yelled my hands out in frustration against the table edge, left hand holding the napkin looking to the ceiling briefly and back to Steph.

"Because it's fun." she smiled leaning back against the chair.

"You're a pain in the ass." I said slapping the napkin down, trapping it under my hand and finished off my eggs. Did the dishes quickly and cleaned up my small mess. "What are you going to do today?" I asked her annoyance forgotten.

"I was going to take you to see our grandparents." she said. "But seeing as how you don't want to,…I don't know. What's our lie going to be this time?" she asked.

"I got in late last night after a very long and tiring flight, so…No even better, I only got in today." I smiled nodding at my genius cover up.

"I already told them you were in." she replied quietly.

"You what?" I asked leaning in closer to her wanting to make sure I heard her correctly.

She cleared her throat, "I already told them you were in."

"Well then tell them that I need my rest and I'll see them later in the week." I replied slowly trying to hold the anger.

"They want to talk to you." she said.

"Well then tell them they'll have to wait." I countered getting annoyed again. "You know what you are making me so…angry right now. It's probably just my jet lag and lack of enough sleep and the drama all catching up with me, but I don't want to deal with any of this domestic drama right now. Hell, maybe not ever. So please just leave me alone."

She looked up at me, "No." she said firmly.

"Don't try and test me on this. I don't want it to end up with you crying too today." I countered just as firmly.

"You are going to deal with this and you're awake now so let's go get this done." she said trying to force me up from my seat by pulling on my hand.

"No. The only reason I'm even up is because of you. I'm not going anywhere today." I said yanking my hand back.

"Fine, I'll have them come over here. We'd all fit better around this table better anyway than Pawpaw's." she said pulling out her cell phone already dialing someone.

"Okay, whatever. Be sure to clean up the mess you make and do the dishes before you leave. I'll be upstairs in my room _sleeping_." I said while taking my tank top off, throwing it on top of the small pile of clothes that needed to be washed.

"Amanda!" Steph yelled at me once seeing me topless as I walked through the hall towards the stairs in just my cutesy blue girl boxer shorts and my bright blue and bright green tye-dye printed Joe Boxer bra.

"Oh shut up. It's not like you haven't seen this before. We shared a room grow…" I stopped talking after looking up and seeing Jared and Jensen standing in my doorway. I quickly ran upstairs to get another clean shirt. "Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Oh gosh." I repeated while nervously fumbling with an oversized t-shirt. "What the hell?" I yelled throwing the shirt across the room because it wouldn't let me open the hem of the shirt. Shirts can be so mean at times. I grabbed another shirt, but thankfully this one was nice to me. I spent a minute calming myself down before I walked back downstairs, "This whole thing had better not have been a part of my audition." I said entering the living room where Steph was making awkward talk with them not knowing really what to say.

"Uhh, what are you talking about?" Jared asked as everyone stood.

"Everyone sit down." I ordered plopping myself into my favorite very comfortable chair. "Forget about my first question, why are you two here?"

"Does Steph know that you were offered a part in the movie?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked glaring.

"Uhh,…" Jared started, but Jensen cut him off.

"They want her for another part in the movie. Similar to your role. Except opposite Jared's role." he explained while looking directly at me.

"How did you two get here so fast? I thought you had to be in Vancouver?" I asked leaning forward intently waiting. They looked at each other and silently conversed with one another on how to answer, "I want an answer now." I ordered.

"Vince told us everything and then turned your flight around to pick us up." Jared said.

"When we got on the flight you woke up a little bit, but fell right back to sleep. So you wouldn't really remember us being there or that the flight went back to Texas." Jensen finished looking sad.

"He told you everything?" I asked looking between them.

"Everything that he thought we needed to know. I think." Jared said unsure.

"Steph, could you please give us a few minutes." I more or less ordered staring at them.

"Yeah, sure." she said, "I'll make some coffee." she started for the kitchen.

"There is no coffee here, you know that." I said to her.

"I'll run to the store to get some, then." she said quickly and left promising to return.

"Tell me everything he told you." I ordered.

"He told us everything we…" Jensen started.

"Tell! Me…everything he told you." I started off shouting then calmed myself to speak in a normal tone.

"Okay,…" Jared started carefully. "He told us about how Tyler has been bothering you for a while."

"And that everything he said Friday night was a lie." Jensen said looking directly into my eyes.

I looked to the floor and quickly back up, "Did he tell you anything else?" I asked them.

"No." they said in unison, but both looked worried.

"Should he have told us anything else?" Jensen asked.

Damn tears started stinging my eyes, "No." I simply replied willing my tears to go away.

"Are you sure about that?" Jared asked cautiously.

I glared at him, then looked to Jensen, who shared the look of 'What's wrong?' on his face. "Yes." I answered their question looking anywhere, but at them.

"Okay, uhh., how soon should your sister be back?" Jared asked.

"Ten minutes, maybe." I shrugged, winning the battle against my tears as I looked to the window and back towards them, but not at them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them making motions with their hands, again silently conversing.

"Amanda, uhh,.." Jared started and I looked to him, "can I use your bathroom?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, uhh, down the hall second door on the right." I said while pointing to the hall behind me. _'Bad liar.'_

"Thanks." he smiled still nervously and left. Awkward silence set in for about 10 seconds.

"Uhh," Jensen broke the short, yet seemingly long silence and I looked over at him, "I'm sor…"

"Don't even say it." I said not wanting to talk about anything dealing with any of that drama, looking away.

"But I mean it. I'm sorry." he said quickly.

"You don't have to be." I said turning my head his direction, but staring at a table beyond him.

"I should have known that you wouldn't have lied to me. And I shouldn't have second guessed myself about my thinking you didn't like him." he explained.

"Just…please?" I said looking even further away from his direction.

"No, you need to hear this. I saw you hanging out with your friends that night Tyler was being a jerk and even with the image of you kicking him in the jewels…I believed everything of what he said." he said moving to be in my line of view sitting on the coffee table. "And for that I am truly sorry. For believing some random guy over my…friend." he finished looking into my eyes yet again.

"Didn't help either that I just stood there." I said angrily standing up and moving towards…anywhere, but there.

"You were in shock." he said standing up, but didn't move towards me.

"Shock of what?" I asked turning to face him thinking maybe he knew more than he let on.

"Shock of watching him ruin…" he trailed off to think of the proper word.

"My life?" I asked crossing my arms glaring at him. _'Who told him?'_

He looked to the right licking his lips, any other time I would have gone weak in the knees, but now I was too set on figuring out just how much he knew and who told him about 'him'; then he looked back at me with those sad eyes, "Yeah." he answered. "I mean, anyone would be that shocked as they watched a…friendship crumble like that."

"How much do you really know?" I asked still glaring at him.

"I already told you what I do know. What aren't you telling me?" he asked carefully.

"Something that you or Jared don't need to know." I said bitterly.

"Hey, I'm back. What kind of flavor do you guys like? 'Cause I got a few diff…" Steph announced her return and felt the tension in the living room, quickly retreating into the kitchen.

"Amanda, it would be a lot easier to know that way there's no secrets between us." he said moving closer to stand a few feet away from me so he didn't have to speak quite as loud as he had before.

"What are we dating now?" I asked sarcastically while turning to go into the kitchen through the door a short distance behind me.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him than I had been before, but still about a foot away. "If you want to, then yes." he said looking into my eyes.

"No." I said softly, but firmly pulling my arm away from him, and successfully making my way into the kitchen. He followed suit after a moment.

"Hey, Amanda! Jared told me the movie is going to be awesome." Steph said excitedly standing at the island while starting to put some coffee grinds into a coffee maker that was rarely used (Because I don't like coffee, so the only other times before that it was used was when my grandfather came over), while Jared sat on a stool opposite of her.

"Awesome." I said emotionlessly going into the laundry room to start my small load of dirty clothes, Steph followed me. "What do you want?" I asked while stuffing the clothes into the washer.

"Be nice to them." she begged.

"Stephany, they are only here to try to make us sign on for the movie." I countered in a harsh whisper. I knew they, or at least Jensen, were/was here for more than that, but she didn't need to know that.

"Come on they're here because of you and Jensen." she said in a loud whisper. "Jared told me so."

"Everyone needs to butt out of my personal life." I scolded her with a pointed finger then started the load.

"You need to calm down." she said in a normal tone.

"You need to get out and take them with you." I said coldly and thought to myself. _'Why can't people just leave me alone for one freaking day?'_

"You don't mean that." she said.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Watch this." and walked back into the kitchen. "Okay, you all are going to have to leave." I said looking at them.

"Amanda!" she scolded me, then looked to the guys. "She doesn't mean that."

"Oh yes, I do." I glared at her with an evil smirk, totally not playful. "So are you leaving or do I have to resort to physically kicking you all out of _my_ house?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

"We're leaving princess." Jensen smirked at me and quickly let it fade onto an angered face as he hastily made his way to the door.

"Sorry." Jared said for Jensen's behavior and jogged to catch up with him just before he opened the door.

"You were included in that statement. So you should be leaving with them." I said turning to Steph.

"You're being a royal bitch right now." she replied standing right where she was. "Now is not the time to go into your persona's mind set."

"Oh, _yeah_ it is." I said meanly.

"…_just sit there while I tell them about it."_ Jared said loudly to Jensen by the door.

"Amanda." she said completely fed up with my attitude.

"Stop saying my name so much." I chided her.

"Stop making me by stopping yourself from being so childish." she retorted.

"I am not a damn child!" I yelled at her.

"Well your sure as hell acting like one!" she yelled back.

"Girls, stop arguing." Jared said firmly standing in the doorway into the kitchen from the hall. "Come and sit in the living room there is more we, I need to tell you."

"Get out of my house." I glared coldly at him.

"We will once, I tell you what you need to hear." he said in reasoning. "Fair?"

I continued to glare at him, "…Fair." I said walking into the living room. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**A/N - You know that you want to vent about something stupid Amanda said or did...*HINT*... Let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

Once everyone was seated, Jared began telling us about the movie and some major points. Well because that is all he knew about it.

"So you see they, you're characters, won't be much different from ours. Different way into the hunting game and all that jazz, but none the less similar. Steph, your character is named Steph," he laughed lightly and Steph smiled.

While Jensen and I shared an annoyed glare at their fun and each other.

"She is very similar to Sam. And Amanda, your character is named…well Amanda. Because of your persona already being identifiable in the ring and practically everywhere. The character is similar to D…" he shut up when I glared hard at him.

"Are we done now?" I asked standing up.

"No." the guys both said in unison. Jared continued as I sat back down. "We have to know if you are going to sign on for the movie, that way we don't waste our time looking for other women and all of a sudden you want the part. So…?"

"Yes." Steph said as I said, "No."

"Sounds good to me." Jensen said getting ready to stand up, but Jared pulled him back down with a glare. "What?"

"We need her for this _movie_ to work." Jared said in a harsh undertone to Jensen.

"No we don't." Jensen said out loud, "We can find someone three times as better. One that actually has experience at working with a camera and lines. One that doesn't give attitude." he finished looking at me.

"Good luck with that." I smirked standing up to leave.

"Wait!" he said standing up blocking my way, "Damn, you are hard headed. Look I didn't mean that. It was just a ploy to get you to say yes to the movie."

"And you thought that would actually work on me?" I glared bored up at him.

"Look the role was written specifically for you." he said. "They don't want anyone else for it."

"Well then they're going to _need_ someone else for it." I said stepping up onto my chair and jumping to the floor behind him quickly. And just as quickly making my way up my stairs and to my personal bathroom. I did what I had to thinking through what had been said, then quickly went back downstairs catching them before Steph started to close the door. "Did you say 'written specifically for me'?" I asked slightly out of breath pulling the door back all the way open.

"Yeah." they both answered hopeful.

"Well,…" I shuffled a bit swallowing my pride, "…then it's at least worth checking it out."

"You'd do the movie?" Jensen smiled.

"I said 'check it out'. That's not a definite answer." I replied.

"Would you, come to Vancouver with us?" Jared asked a smile begging to escape. I bit on my bottom lip and looked at Steph. "She is welcome to come along too." Jared smiled, before quickly hiding it.

"I'd be willing to, if you want to." Steph said to me secretly praying I go.

"…Uhh,…" I shuffled again looking in all directions to try to think quickly glancing at each of their faces, all of which were hopeful. "…Sure." I gave in. Steph hugged me instantly practically choking me. "Let go." I said prying her arms off of my neck. "So when do we leave?"

"Shortly actually." Jared smiled with a wince.

"How soon is shortly?" I asked.

"Noon." he answered.

I looked at the clock on the wall, "That's a little over an hour away. I gotta pack." I started for my stairs, then quickly turned to Steph. "You gotta pack too."

"Crap! Be right back." Steph said running out to her car and pulling out of the drive way racing to her home that was a quick ten minute drive, but at the rate she was going would be a 7 minute drive.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Watch some TV. Anything." I shouted while running upstairs to my room. "Luckily I didn't unpack my clothes last night. Or anything." I said throwing a few more pairs of clean clothes into my clothing bag. Grabbed some supplies that needed to be replenished in my travel goodie bag and then everything else I'd need, then headed back downstairs. I was halfway down the stairs when I remembered that Vancouver is cold. I set my stuff by the door and ran back up to my room and threw a bunch of sweaters and a huge jacket into another luggage bag.

"Got everything then?" Jared smiled standing up as I put my last bag down with the rest and Steph pulled up at the same time.

"Yeah, I think." I smiled back.

"It's good to see you smile." Jensen smiled at me.

I breathed in deeply as Steph walked into the house, "Okay I'm ready to go." she smiled widely.

"Who's going to take care of Prince and Venus?" I asked her.

"Dakota said she would stop by after school and take care of the dogs, if someone else could do it in the morning." she explained. "So instead of having two people doing it, Mom is going to take care of them."

"You have a dog?" Jared asked Steph smiling.

"Man, this is so totally not the time for small talk. We gotta get to the airport." Jensen said grabbing some of my bags quickly.

We only had a half hour to get to the airport in the rental that the guys had. So they floored it and we made it there just in time.

"Had you said we were taking Vince's jet, I would have called and told them we were running a bit late." I said to the guys, who just shrugged stating they didn't know that they were taking his jet to Vancouver.

We all got settled in on the jet and I noticed it was even the same crew. The stewardess smiled knowingly at me and I knew that Vince had planned all this.

"Steph did you know about all this?" I asked her quietly and she nodded. "I hate you." I smiled at her, she laughed me off.

We talked with them more about the movie. I got excited about it, but hid it perfectly under a slightly interested face.

* * *

Almost five hours later we landed in Vancouver and let me tell you it was freaking freezing. But it was nice up here with all the snow and trees.

"So what are we going to do while we're here? Where are we staying?" Steph asked them.

"Easy we'll stay at a hotel." I said to her in a 'duh' tone.

"No, we won't have that." Jared said quickly.

"Yeah," Jensen added, "…what?" he asked realizing what Jared said.

"I got plenty of room at my house. That is if you two don't mind sharing a room." he said.

"No it's not a problem." Steph shrugged. "You got a problem with it?" she asked me.

"No, but I wouldn't…" I started, but Jensen cut me off.

"You wouldn't be imposing." he smiled at me.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind having two girls in your bachelor pad? Or whatever you call it?" I asked.

He laughed, "I call it home." then leaned forward a bit towards us, "And no I wouldn't mind. Besides there's already another girl here."

"Who?" Steph and I asked.

"And," Jensen started ignoring our question, "you'll be coming on set to see how things work. Or at least get a feel for it." he smiled.

Then we all got into a waiting rental and started to Jared's house.

* * *

"Come on I'll show you around." Jared motioned for Steph to follow him in the house grabbing some of her things for her. "You'll meet Sadie and Harley tomorrow." he laughed opening the front door.

"You know, this all feels like it was sort of planned out." I told Jensen as he helped me with my bags.

He made a face, "Kinda was." he smiled.

"What do you mean by kinda?" I asked as he closed the trunk of the rental.

"We originally intended on having you say yes right away and then bringing you and Steph along with us up here today anyway, but you seem to be very hard headed." he explained with a light laugh. "We promised to let you make the decision on your own. So we couldn't very well tell what we had planned to influence you."

"Vince's orders right?" I asked smirking only slightly at my boss's annoying ways and games.

"Uh-huh." he nodded.

"I really wish he would stop doing stuff like that. He's always making us figure stuff out for ourselves on projects. I get it he wants us to make our own way, but a little heads up wouldn't be that bad." I complained, he just laughed.

After taking a tour of the recently bought house we got some ordered in pizza for supper.

"So how excited are you for your roles?" Jared posed to both Steph and I.

"I'm really excited." Steph gushed. "Like…beyond all doubt. Still worried about fan reaction and all that, but still super duper excited."

"Amanda?" Jensen asked looking to me.

I finished the food in my mouth holding up a finger, and took a sip of my soda before answering. "I have to admit that…I am excited, but I'm still if-y on signing on for the role."

"Why?" they both asked looking worried.

"Well obviously there's the fan reaction like Steph said and the critics. Plus I have never acted before." I explained and Jensen looked at me annoyed giving me the 'Haven't we already been through this?' look. "At least not on the scale that this movie will be. It's a movie, not just to be part of the TV series. I don't want to let down all the other fans with bad performance. I've only done promos for _my_ character, not the character that they write for me to play."

"They are going to work with you on that." Jensen said to counter my last point. "Like I said before your role was written specifically for _you_, so if you need to change or tweak something to fit your persona then they'll be willing to compromise. These people are easy going."

"Yeah." Jared nodded with a mouthful of food and covered his mouth with his left hand while talking. I laughed at him, "What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." I continued to laugh.

"What is it?" he asked sitting up straighter self-consciously.

"Nothing." I said again and he looked annoyed, "It's just…you looked really funny." I laughed some more thinking about how funny he looked.

"It was funny." Steph laughed a little.

"Women." they both muttered.

"Men." we laughed.

"Hey!" they both said surprised one: that we heard them and two: that we pulled the same thing over on them.

"Get used to it boys. We do that type of stuff a lot." Steph smiled and I nodded to assure them it was true.

"Women." they said, again.

"Men." we laughed, again.

After supper we all sat in the living room while they gave us some pointers on how to do some things on set and avoid doing these certain types of things while filming. A list of do's and don'ts.

"Yeah, just like the tennis ball in 'Hollywood Babylon'!" Jared laughed at Steph's surprised face.

"God, I hope I don't have any screaming scenes." Steph sighed sipping her drink.

"You and me both. I hate screaming." I declared putting my water bottle up for a toast or cheers, whichever fits. We all laughed and talked for a bit more before…

"Amanda, can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Jensen asked me quietly as Jared and Steph talked about some of the crazy things their dogs have done. Man, did she surprise him with stories of Venus' exploits.

"Yeah, sure." I said, then followed him into a den on the complete opposite end of the hall. "What cha want?"

"What was it that you said me and Jared didn't need to know?" he asked quickly.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said quickly looking away from him stuffing my hands into my back pockets of my jeans nervously, biting on my lips.

"I know something is bothering you and I want to help you with it." he said looking directly at me.

"I don't feel comfortable talking to you about it. I don't feel comfortable talking to anyone about it. So please just drop it?" I asked hoping he got that I meant it.

"Please? It will bug me until I find out." he pleaded.

"I deal internally. So I'm not about to tell you. It's not related to the movie, if that's what you're trying to get at. Is that what you're trying to get at?" I asked him curiously.

"Maybe. If what is bugging you is related to the movie, then yes. If not, then no." he said. "I'm just trying to get at whatever is bothering you."

"Jensen, I can't." I said.

"Can't or won't?" he asked.

"Both."

"It's an either or question." he stated.

"Can't because I don't feel comfortable enough to and won't because…I just won't." I said annoyed with his debate.

"Okay, different question,…" he paused.

"Well out with it."

"Would you call us…What do you consider us?" he asked.

"Friends." I said simply, bored with similar questions recently.

"Like Cody and you?" he asked stepping back a bit.

"No, differently. I've known Cody longer and only see him that way. You…I'm still trying to figure out where you fit in." I explained, he smiled a bit. "But for now friends. I'll leave it at that."

"Is the option open for more than friends?" he asked squinting his eyes a bit.

"…Yeah." I smiled and he smiled happily. "Let's get back to the party."

"Alright." he said slightly depressed.

"Hey, they are fun." I chuckled walking out of the den.

"Oh I won't deny that. It's just that this means I have to share you again." he smirked closing the den door.

"You're more like Dean than you let on." I chuckled blushing a little.

"Maybe a _bit_ more than I let on." he said, "But you are more like your persona than you let on, too."

"I am not." I said defensively, stopping my progress to the living room.

"Yeah, you are." he said amused and I shook my head no. "Earlier, at your place…" he nodded, "…that was your persona. You're too sweet to be that…pardon my language, but that bitchy."

"That was due to lack of sleep." I countered.

"I'm pretty sure that your persona would be bitchy after a lack of sleep too." he smiled. "Dean would be."

"Dean bitchy? No, Dean would be downright unbearable." I laughed.

He smiled at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"_No way!" Jared laughed loudly from in the living room._

"_Yeah! My dog likes playing with the local pesky rodents like stuffed animals." Steph said with a slight wince._

We both looked down the halls towards the conversation. "Come on we should get back to the party." I smiled the awkwardness out of the air.

The front door opened and closed with some faint chatter making it's way to the living room. _"Hey, you're back." another male's voice said._

Then I heard an all too familiar squee from Charlie. _"Steph, how have you been?"_

I looked to Jensen, "That's the other girl that's staying here." he smiled.

I smiled and ran into the living room. "Charlie!"

She backed up from my skidding stop, "Whoa! Slow down there Mandy." she laughed. I hugged her, "Ugh! Let me go! Right now!" she added squirming in my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked letting go.

Charlie looked at me weirdly, "The Supernatural Movie. Duh!"

"Oh. Yeah. That's right." I smiled.

"Yep, apparently I'm opposite this one's character." she added with a thumb over her shoulder referencing Jake.

"So in the movie is it going to be like we're the love interests or something?" I asked turning to look at Jared and then Jensen, confused.

They all: Jared, Jensen, and Jake; silently conversed for a few moments and then nodded with huge smiles on their faces.

"Uh-huh." all us girls mumbled looking at each other like we've been setup…for something…somehow…

Then we all enjoyed the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Monday, January 24, 2011:**

"Wow, this place is like a huge playground. I just want to go explore everything." I exclaimed like the little fangirl that I am once getting to the set. "Where do we start?" I asked mainly to myself forgetting the guys were right behind us.

"Seems as if you had a change of heart about this." Jared smiled towering over us.

"Uhh, no. This is fangirl euphoria right here." I smiled widely and did a circling motion pointing to my face.

"Same here." Charlie smiled.

Jared, Jensen, and Jake; all shook their heads with a smile.

"Ooh, do we get to see those little motorcycle thingys?" Steph asked hopeful.

"The guys doing stupid stuff like in the bloopers!" Charlie said with a mile wide smile.

I turned to Steph and Charlie, "Oh my gosh! And gummy wars!"

"Okay girls, take it easy." Jensen said using a deep voice and raising his right brow. "There'll be time for that later."

"Yeah, now we got to go meet some important people." Jared smiled walking ahead of all of us.

"Who?" I asked Jensen, who just smiled down at me. "Are you going to tell me?" He shook his head.

We walked by a bunch of crew people. All of whom were happily working diligently and chatting with other workers having a good time. A few of them waved to the guys with a quick greeting and they returned the favor easily with a smile using the persons' names. We walked into one of the studio sets and saw even more people setting up a the set possibly for today's scenes to be shot.

"Amanda, it's Bobby's living room!" Steph whispered excitedly pointing at one of the sets.

"We are definitely looking through some of those books." I smiled back in a whisper as we followed the guys.

"Wonder if they have any books on dragons in there?" Charlie said outloud.

"As far as I know he doesn't." Jake said with a smile.

"Darn it, no inspirational tools to feed my muses." Charlie snapped her fingers.

"In here girls." Jared said holding a door open. We walked into the room and saw just about every important writer, and director in the room. Even the man, the myth, the legend himself…Eric Kripke. We looked at each other and just about exploded with fangirl excited giddiness.

"It's good to have some fellow women on set and such strong, independent ones at that." Sera Gamble smiled at us. "Please come sit."

"Okay, let's get right to the point here." Eric started, "Amanda, you already know your character was specifically written for you and that we don't want anyone else for it. It's you or no movie. Stephany,…"

"I love the spelling of your name by the way." Sera smiled at her.

"Thanks." Steph smiled.

"As I was saying," Eric continued, "Stephany, your character is just as important in the script and we want you because of you actually being Amanda's sister. What better way to get that bond across the screen than actual sisters." he smiled. "She is the sarcastic witty sister. Your both sarcastic and witty, but Steph more so than Amanda."

"It stands true in real life." she snickered and the others laughed as well.

I looked over at her slightly annoyed, "Thanks."

"No problem sis." she smiled nudging my side.

"Charlie, you won't come in until a little later in the story, but you are important to the overall story as well." Eric said to her.

"Cool. Is it going to be like I'm epic important?" she asked with a huge smile.

Eric thought about that for a little bit and nodded, "…You could say that."

"I love your name as well." Sera smiled, "It's very unique. Like your character."

"Anyway, so we need to know what your going to do. Like I said before it's you three as the female leads or the movie isn't going to get made. You on for the movie?" he asked not wasting any more time.

"Also we will be able to work around your schedules." Robert Singer added with a gentle smile.

I sighed leaning back in my seat and looked over at Jensen, "I've said this before, I've never worked on a project this big or even 'acted' before." I explained with air quotes. "But wouldn't you want someone else? I mean, don't get me wrong I am deeply touched that you wrote a character specifically for me, my sister, and my best friend; but I'm sure you might want someone with more…time and experience."

"Who could have more experience at being Amanda than you?" Eric asked narrowing his eyes a bit leaning slightly across the table. "No one else can be Amanda, but you. No one else can be Steph, but your sister. No one else can be Charlie, but Charlie."

I stared at him for a while, then looked at Steph and Charlie we silently communicated.

Charlie nodded excited for the role and being in something related to Supernatural. I turned to Steph, who had her hands on her lap and her right thumb on her left thumb nail meaning 'yes, we should do it.'

I put my left thumb on my right thumb nail with clenched jaw saying 'no, I've never acted.'

She squinted her left eye meanly her lips went tight saying 'get over it'.

I squinted my right eye at her saying 'watch your attitude.'

"Well?" Eric asked getting impatient.

"I'm game." Charlie smiled. "Where do I sign?"

"Sweet." Eric nodded, then looked to another writer, who handed Charlie a contract.

"Wow! You guys are ready to roll." Charlie smiled taking the pen and progressed to sign wherever the writer pointed to in the stack of papers.

"Stephany?" Eric asked ready with a contract in his hand ready to hand over to her.

"I don't know about my sister, but I'd love to do the movie." Steph smiled holding her hand out for the contract.

"Thank you. Now Amanda, your answer." Eric said as he handed Steph the contract and everyone else, who wasn't signing something to pointing out where to sign; stared at me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Uhh,…could I give my answer at the end of the day or a little later?"

"That's a fair request." Sera nodded and Eric looked at her as if in reprimanding her silently. "What? They just found out about it this past week and were flown up here. Give them some time to adjust." she added not backing down or threatened by Eric's stare.

"I want an answer by the end of the day. Is that fair?" he asked me, I simply nodded.

"Come on I'll show you a 'star' trailer like what you'll get if you do decide to sign on." Sera smiled getting up and we followed her. Once outside the room, "Don't worry about Eric, he's worried about the movie he wants it to be perfect and go off without a hitch. That's exactly why we want you three. Just based on the 'auditions' from the three of you, we know you are perfect for your parts and can convey the emotions that will be needed for the movie."

"What was Steph's audition?" I asked curiously as Charlie looked on amused.

"The developer-24 boxes of pink tutus situation at work. Everyone of my workers were in on it. I was surprised they could hold the secret back that it was an audition until people came in and started to take hidden cameras out of my studio." she laughed.

"Okay girls here is a trailer similar to what you will have. It's pretty roomy and you can decorate it however you want to. It will be a place for you to chill out and relax while other scenes are being shot or to practice your lines. Just a place to get away from the boys." she smiled closing the door again.

"Like we'd want to do that." Steph muttered quietly smiling, but the rest of us heard her comment.

Sera looked at me smiling, then looked back to Steph, "Sam or Dean girl?"

"Huh?" she asked taken back a bit. "Uhh, what?"

"She's a Sam girl, while Charlie and I are obviously Dean girls." I answered for her and knew she already knew mine and Charlie's choices.

"Amanda." Steph backhanded my arm.

I laughed, "What? It's not like it's not going to come out sooner or later." She glared at me.

"Sisterly ways." Sera smiled shaking her head slightly. A bell rung loudly in the background. "Come let's go watch the boys work." she smiled walking to a nearby studio. "Oh, before I forget you got to be quiet and try not to laugh at the boys antics while they're filming. Good?"

"We'll try our best." we all replied.

"Going all doublemint twin,…triplet on me?" she smirked.

"We try." we smirked back.

"You three will fit right in here." she smiled walking into the studio and then some crew guys closed the stage door behind us. Then she started talking to a young woman about where the boys were.

"They're on the way. Wait, no there they are." the assistant or PA nodded beyond all of us.

We all turned to look at Jared and Jensen enter the building wearing Sam and Dean's clothes with Jake following in the clothes he wore this morning. I think I might have just stared at them for a little while. I mean, I saw them in Winchester clothes Friday night at the 'surprise' birthday party, but then again there was harsh lighting and no make-up that gave them their 'tans'. So yeah I stared at them, that is until Steph butt-bumped my side and Charlie pinched my arm.

"Snap out of it." Steph whispered with a playful smile as Charlie laughed at my confused face.

"Shut up." I smiled butt-bumping her back, then felt their presence walking towards us. Could this day get anymore awkward. We met Kripke, who I had a staring contest with; Sera, who…is awesome; Robert Singer (Bobby's name sake), who is really kind and sweet; and now,… Now we get to see the boys all dolled up in their Winchester get-up.

"Ya like?" Jensen asked me using his cocky Dean voice and quickly raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, hell yeah." Charlie smiled thinking devious thoughts. Jake raised a brow and laughed it off.

'_If you only knew.'_I thought to myself with a quick smile that I forced myself to let fade.

"Don't scare her off, ya idjit." Jim Beaver said in his Bobby voice. "Hi ladies, I'm Jim."

"Hi Jim." Charlie and Stephany smiled as I said, "Hi Bobby." Yeah, I have this problem where I call everyone else on the show by their right first name, but I call Jim Beaver…well I call him Bobby. I also gotta let you know that we have always adored Bobby.

Jim laughed and asked, "And your names are?"

"Uh-uh!" a loud voice proclaimed beyond all of them. "You need to wait for me for introductions." Misha said like it has always been a rule that the others never seemed to follow as he came to stand between Jared and Jim. "Bad 'jumblejim', that's Jim's twitter account alias." he shook his finger at Jim. "Hello ladies." he took each of our hands in his and kissed our fingers. "I'm Misha Collins, or as you will probably call me Cas, the angel of your Thursday nights." he smirked.

"Stop hitting on them." Jim reprimanded Misha playfully pulling him back. "Again, and your names are?"

"Amanda Stack." I smiled.

"Stephany Stack." Steph smiled quietly.

"Just Charlie." Charlie said with a nod.

"Sisters?" Misha asked looking at Jared and Jensen. "You freaks." he smirked evilly at Jared and Jensen, then turned to Jake, "At least you got someone that isn't related."

I raised an eyebrow and dryly asked, "What are you getting at?"

Misha looked at me as if to size up a challenging opponent. "…Nothing." he smirked.

"Yeah, okay." I bugged my eyes with tongue in cheek.

Jim laughed under his breath, I gave in and smiled.

"You're not a tough as you are in the ring." Misha nodded a quick firm nod.

"You barely know me then." I shrugged with a smirk.

"Alright enough of the tough act. We need to shoot some scenes." Sera clapped once. "So move along boys."

We watched as all the guys moved onto one of the sets and did a scene. We had to hold back chuckles as Jared was showing off trying to get Misha to laugh. Then when they switched angles to record Jared's scenes we saw Misha making faces and waving his arms in the air to make Jared laugh. He succeed at the aforementioned task by jumping around like a monkey and Jared couldn't stop laughing for like 15 minutes, but then they got right back to recording. Jensen laughed quite a few times, but recovered must faster than Jared did. Jim messed up his lines a little bit, but quickly recovered without breaking character. I told Steph and Charlie that we'd need to get a whole bunch of tips from Jim to get better and comfortable with acting or to pretty much learn everything from him. They both agreed.

"Though we could each get private lessons from our 'opposites'." Charlie smirked using air quotes.

Steph blushed, "Yeah, okay."

I laughed, "Charlie,…I think it'd be better learning from someone that isn't going to be…how do I put this?… Isn't going to be admiring us the entire time instead of actually paying attention to our acting skills."

"You suck the fun out of everything." Charlie pouted a little crossing her arms.

"That's a wrap for lunch!" Robert Singer yelled standing up from his chair and setting his clip board on it.

Everyone flocked to the huge buffet tables setup in a building across from the studio.

"Dude, how much do you eat?" I asked as Jared sat down to the left of Jensen, who sat across from me; with two food carriers with enough for two sittings. I raised an eyebrow as he dug in and looked to Steph at my right.

"A lot." Misha answered sitting next to Jensen as Jim sat to my left, across from Misha.

Jared laughed, "Alright little man." Then he looked at my carrier of food, "How much do you eat?" As Jake sat next to Misha and Charlie sat across from him next to Bobby…(see there I go again calling Jim Bobby)…Jim.

"Enough to be satisfied." I smiled. "And then maybe some ice cream."

"In the middle of winter?" Jared asked eyeing me weirdly.

"Don't mess with a girl and her ice cream." I widened my eyes. "Right, Char? Steph?"

"Exactly." they nodded firmly and added a little laugh.

"So besides checking out how filming works, why aren't you two in Chicago?" Misha asked me and Charlie.

"A little break." I smiled not looking at up from my French fries biting into one, then sipped my soda.

"I'm here because I needed a break. Too much drama." Charlie answered sipping her Vanilla Coke.

"Well, we're glad you're here." Jim smiled nudging each of our arms.

I turned and looked up at him, "Well, thanks."

"I'd take a day on the Supernatural set any day. It sure beats the hell out of spending the day pended up in the hotel room bored out of my mind.

"I'm not glad you're here." Misha said sitting up straighter resting his arms on the table crossed with a very know it all look on his face.

I looked over at Charlie then we both looked at him each with a raised eyebrow, "Why is that?" we asked.

"Because I'm ecstatic you're here." he smiled.

"…Okay, angel boy." I said turning my attention back to my chicken sandwich.

"It's Cas." he corrected.

"I'll call you what I want." I smirked. "And I want to call you angel boy."

"Got ourselves a Castiel girl here." he teased Jensen and Jared.

"No way! I'm a Bobby girl!" I said giving him a 'what the hell' face. Everyone of the guys were shocked as Charlie and Steph burst with laughter. Soon Jared and Jim joined the infectious laughing. Jensen and Misha shared a disgusted look looking from me to Jim.

"Are you serious?" Misha asked with wide eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked leaning my head on Jim's shoulder looping my arm in his. Both eyed me weirdly. "Oh, goodness guys. You should already know the answer if you watch my work." I smirked.

"Ah-ha, you are a Cas girl!" Misha said excitedly.

"Pssh, please junkless. She's a Dean girl." Jensen turned to Misha.

I turned to Bo…Jim, "They always like that?"

"No, she's not I converted her." Misha simply said.

"Yeah." Jim chuckled.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it to me. Since she met cha, she's been giving you lip." Jensen retorted calmly.

"Lip is all it takes." Misha smirked.

"You boys are weird." I smiled looking between the two.

"Thank you." they both smiled and resumed eating.

I stared at them for a little while, "…You're welcome? I guess."

They all laughed, "We're all a little crazy." Jared managed.

"To be working on this set you have to be." Jim smiled at me and Steph.

"Hmmm, that reminds me…" Jensen held up a finger and finished the food in his mouth. "we have to show you three something then."

"Show us what?" Steph asked intrigued.

"It's a secret, duh." Jared said shaking head a little.

"Well then why didn't you just say so." she made a face with a small whiny voice, then stuck her tongue out at him.

Jared laughed, then looked over at Jensen. "They'll fit right in." he nodded with a smirk.

"In what?" Steph asked looking between the two.

"Their arms." Misha teased making kissy noises.

"Dude, seriously? I'm not afraid to take you on." I glared at him as Charlie threw a French fry at him.

"You wouldn't harm me." he said cockily after throwing the fry aside.

"Did you really want to put that to the test?" I said blatantly.

Then in his Castiel voice he said, "You wouldn't harm me. For Misha's Minions shall bring the Apocalypse down upon you."

"You scare a lot of people off like that?" I smiled.

"It usually works." he pouted a bit.

"She's not exactly a follow the crowd type of girl." Jensen smiled at me, then gave Misha a know it all look.

"You dating or something?" he asked looking between us.

"No." we both answered.

"Yeah,…sure." he smirked.

"Believe what cha will angel boy." I smiled sticking my tongue out at him with a snoot.

"Okay, you two ready?" Jared asked standing up once we were done eating, we nodded. "Alright, follow us." he smiled hugely leading the way.

We followed them to a studio a few buildings down and entered seeing darkness. Then Jared flipped a switch on the side and lights came on blinding all of us.

"So you wanted to burn our eyes out like Cas did to Pam?" Charlie asked as all of our eyes were still adjusting.

"No, we wanted to show you that." Jensen said excitedly standing beside me. "Dean's…"

"Metallicar!" I said admiring the beloved 1967 Chevy Impala with my mouth and eyes wide open. Charlie ran over to the car and inspecting it with her wicked cool obsessive fangirl eyes. Checking for scratches or anything that would be considered abuse to Metallicar.

"You could catch flies like that." Jensen said to pushing my jaw upward biting down on his lower lip with a crazy seductive look to his eyes.

"Amanda!" I heard Charlie yell that made me turn away from those green eyes to see her leaning in the driver side's opened window then popping back out. "The 'Kick It In The Ass' cassette tape that Dean blared 'Rock of Ages' during the season 5 finale is even in here!" she squeed holding it in her hands. "It's really Metallicar."

"Of course it's really Metallicar." Jake smiled with a light laugh looking around in inside from the passenger side.

Charlie bent down to look at him through the car, "I know that. This is just like my paradise right here."

I started over to look at the car that is on the level of being worshipped in my opinion, when I heard Jensen mumble to Jared, "Paradise is not the way I'd word it. This is like hell and I would know." in a very annoyed Dean tone.

"Just gotta wait man." Jared said in the Sam tone that always indicates he's either correcting or assuring his brother.

"What?" I asked turning to face them.

"Huh?" Jensen asked with a small smile.

"You said something?" I asked walking back to them as Charlie and Stephany got a grand tour of Metallicar.

"Yeah, I said that you could catch flies like that." he smiled wider with that crazy seductive look again.

I narrowed my eyes at him and decided to drop the subject. It was probably my mind just playing tricks on me. "Alright." I sighed.

The loud bell rang, that I'm sure was heard through out the entire studio lot.

"Time to get back to work." Jensen said and hit Jared's arm and then motioned for all of us to follow them back to the studio they were filming in.

* * *

**A/N - There is a link on my profile to a picture of the cassette that Charlie is talking about! It's all the way down at the bottom with the other links of other stories! Let me know what you think in the form of a review! Thanks for reading so far! **

**Espeically Charlene D.! *points at her*...Yeah, because you are freaking EPIC with your AWESOME reviews of Charlie-TASTIC-NESS!**


End file.
